Digimon Heroes
by Mikumon
Summary: A new Digital adventure starts. A new group of Digidestined have appeared and must search for the legendary Digi Charms but is this only power that they have to use against the darkness? Facing enemies both old and new the Digidestined will try to protect both worlds!
1. Heart Of the Digidestined part 1

_**Hi everyone! So I have always loved Digimon, always! But just recently I found myself really developing a new found love and had some awesome fanfic ideas!**_

 _ **So here we are! Digimon Heroes!**_

 _Hi! My names Ami Kurino! I'm 12 and go to Odaiba Middle School. I really didn't expect my day to start out like this, what with all the madness that went on…  
But that's not the important thing, the important thing is today my life changed forever. Because today I met my best friend and today I discovered something incredible._

 _Did you know that there are actually two worlds? Our world and the Digital World?  
I never used to believe in monsters but it's hard to say they're not real when you just had three or four jump in your face and battle with another one right?  
But actually, I've seen these creatures before. A long time ago I saw them, these creatures called…Digimon. _

_That night was the night that would decide my future that night when I was woken up by the sound of a whistle being blown as loud as possible…but that wasn't all…_

Episode 1: heart of the Digidestined Part 1

There was a loud whistle and a small brunette sat up. Grabbing hold of her teddy she went to her window and peeked out.  
"What make all the noise?" she asked quietly, still young enough that she hadn't learnt grammar.

Outside she saw that the bridge nearby had been destroyed and she could hear the whistle coming from that area. She stood on her toes to see more. Suddenly there was a roar and a giant dinosaur rose up.  
"NOVA BLAST!" it roared she watched as its white hot flames grew stronger and then covered her eyes.

When she looked again the monster was gone. Staring in shock she could hear cries coming from where it had been but she couldn't make out what they were saying.  
"Mummy was right" she whispered "No sleep make my brain go all fuzzy" the brunette walked back to her bed and curled up falling asleep again quickly.

"Ami? Hey Ami!" a voice whispered "wake up!"  
"Huh? Oh sorry" Ami smiled her blue eyes sparkling  
"You fell asleep again" her red haired friend laughed "I don't know how you do it"  
"Well, it might have something to do with that dream I keep having"  
"Dream?" Her friend asked Ami looked annoyed.  
"Come on Hana. I told you about it heaps of times" Hana laughed  
"Right I remember"

Hana did remember in fact. She had the exact same dream when she was little not that she would ever tell Ami that. Hana Kokoro. The sweet and intelligent 13 -year-old always up for a challenge and Ami's best friend since 3rd grade.  
"I know it's a dream and all, but Kari and Tai…they always seemed sort interested when I told them" Hana looked confused.  
"I know Kari a little but whose Tai?"

"Oh right. Kari and Tai are brother and sister Hana. Kari is in 8th grade now. I was really small when we met but she's older than me by a fair amount" Ami smiled "and Tai and I are close, though I don't see him all too much or Kari for that matter but they're my oldest friends"  
"Right, and you told them about that dream of yours?"  
"Right. I thought that they could shed some light on it but they never really said anything"  
"Uh, huh"

Hana shook her head considering whether she should tell Ami that she'd had the same dream eventually she decided against it thinking that she would just sound creepy.

"Muremon what are you doing?" a voice asked the small green Digimon sighed.  
"I am sorry it's just locating the Digi Charms is a lot harder than you think"  
"Well, work harder. I need at least one of those Digi Charms if I want to reach that level of power"

Muremon looked away. It didn't like this Digimon. What with its huge teeth and blood red eyes? Who could? To Muremon it was a Digimon that struck fear into the hearts of others from the Digital World or otherwise.

Suddenly a computer screen flashed blue.  
"Lord Phobiamon? I think…well, I found something promising" he sighed the Digimon looked down.  
"The Charms?"  
"Perhaps"  
"Then go find them now!" Muremon hesitated "I said go find them… **Now!** "

"Y-yes!" with that the green Digimon ran away in search of the legendary Digi Charms.

Ami walked past the computer room with Hana to spot Riley working hard as usual.  
 _Too hard._ She thought and with the most honourable of intentions she walked to the fountain next the room cupping her hands and filling them with water.

Slipping in through the open door Ami snuck up behind him with Hana whispering 'please don't' and poured the water down his neck.  
"AHHH!" he jumped and started to pat his neck like there was some sort of bug on it "what's there?! Get it off, get it off!" he cried while Ami started to die of laughter.  
"Ku-Kurino! Why'd you do that?!" he asked annoyed as he took of his glasses and put them away.  
"Sorry Riley couldn't resist" Riley spun the chair around refusing to look at her.

"That wasn't very nice!" he announced here we have Riley Tomako the silent but sure 6th grader with a heart of gold. Riley spun back around "and besides-" he was cut off by the sound of glass hitting the table he jumped up and saw that his glass of water had been knocked over and the computer he was using turned off.  
"Oh my gosh!" Ami cried "I'm sorry Riley" he sighed.  
"It's fine Kurino. It happens, besides it wasn't working well anyway and luckily I back up all my files onto this USB" he smiled pulling it up "that way I can use my home computer"  
"Riley? what exactly, were you doing?" Hana asked "it didn't look like school work" he blushed  
"Well, that is a little harder to explain" The black haired boy glanced down at his notebook filled with illegible scribbles "I was investigating a rather interesting coincidence"  
"Coincidence?" Riley smiled even more.  
"A fair few years ago now I remember witnessing something beyond logical possibility, I was really only a toddler I guess because I hadn't even started school but my mum says I have an eidetic memory so I can remember pretty much everything"

He sat back down while Ami and Hana pulled up a chair each.  
"You won't believe me but, I saw two monsters fight!" Ami gasped  
"Were you woken up by a whistle?" she asked he nodded  
"Yes, there has been one other case another student told me about where he saw the whole thing even before the whistle was blown and his memory matches with my mine"  
"But I saw it too! I always thought it was just a dream but if other people saw it than it really happened!" Hana smiled weakly.  
"I guess I can admit it then. I've seen it too but to tell you that I had the exact same dream would've been pretty creepy" Riley looked a little shocked.  
"Well, we need to find someone older first who would have a stronger memory of that night"

"Someone older huh?" a voice asked turning around they all saw the white haired Shu Hajikawa at the door "So we aren't the only ones then Riley?"  
"No Kurino and Kokoro saw it too" Shu nodded  
"well, I honestly didn't think we were the only ones, actually I knew we weren't"  
"Really, Shu?"  
"Yes, because when I saw it I saw two kids down there. A little girl she had some sort of whistle around her neck and a boy but I don't know much about him"  
"A girl with a whistle?" why did that sound so familiar to Ami? She thought real hard "hold on…Kari!" she announced "up until about a couple of years ago Kari always had a whistle around her neck are you saying that Kari and Tai were the kids down there?!" Shu stared he'd obviously never met them.  
Then there was a knock at the door and who should walk in but Kari.

"Hi! Sorry to interrupt whatever conversation you guys are having but I left something in here have you seen it?" Riley looked around and saw a small pink device on the other side of the desk.  
"Is it that?" he asked she jumped happily  
"Yes! Oh my gosh! I just don't know how I could've forgotten something so important!" Ami looked between the confused group and spoke up.  
"Kari, why is it so important?" Kari blushed  
"Oh, no reason…"  
"Oh yeah, and can I ask? Remember that dream I told you and Tai about? Well I'm not the only one whose had it" Kari blinked in confusion then saw the faces of the rest of the group.

 _Could this mean that these four kids are Digidestined as well?_ She thought a little excited.  
"Well, then. I guess I have a lot to explain…" she looked away "actually, meet me here after school you're the monitor right Riley?" he nodded.  
"Alright I'll say it's a study session"

Gennai sat staring at the screen. There had been an alert only a few short minutes ago but then there was nothing. As if suddenly the person who had been searching up the Digimon incident from a few years ago shut the computer down.  
"I wonder" he walked over to his proto-type Digivices. They sat there looking out of place what with the fact that they weren't complete and all and then he noticed something.

"Oh dear, it seems Phobiamon has discovered the location of the Charms" Gennai returned his attention to the Digivices "well then it's time these were completed"

"Okay, so you're saying that these…Digimon are why you and a bunch of other kids kept doing disappearing acts?" Hana asked as Kari and her brother sat there explaining it.  
"Basically, do you guys remember that computer virus?" Tai asked Hana and Ami were confused but Shu and Riley knew.  
"There was a virus that was eating up data on the computer. My internet cut out pretty fast so I don't know what happened all I know is someone fixed it" Shu explained Tai winked.  
"That'd be me, Matt, Izzy and T.K. Miss Kari over here was at a friend's party at the time. We sent our Digimon into the computer to defeat that Digimon called Diaboromon."

Kari and Tai were explaining about Digimon and Digivices when the broken computer started to glow.

"Guys?!" Ami yelled "what's going on?!" four coloured lights flew out of the screen.

Kari and Tai smiled and took a step back as the lights took their place.  
Ami found herself surrounded by a pink light. Shu was surrounded by red, Riley by blue and Hana by purple.  
When the light faded each of the four kids had a Digivice in their hands. They looked similar to Tai's but had different colours like Kari's.

"And as we were going to say" Tai laughed "those who saw what happened that night or really anything to do with Digimon became what we call the Digidestined those Digivices signify that your four are a new group of Digidestined"  
"Digidestined?" Ami echoed only to see what Tai called a Digivice glowing "what does that mean?" she asked only to be answered by a flash of white light from each of their Digivices. The next thing Kari and Tai knew the four were gone and they found themselves stunned.

Meanwhile the four new Digidestined were making a rather big splash in the Digital World…and I mean splash in its most literal form. As the four of them landed in a pond.  
"That was…fun" Ami sighed jumping out followed by the rest of their group.

"Where are we?" Hana asked looking around at the grassy plain they now found themselves in.  
"If what Tai said was true…" Shu started "we're in the Digital World"  
"What are we wearing?" Hana pointed out. The four Digidestined had found themselves in new outfits. Ami had a brown coat on and a pale pink patterned dress with black tights and brown boots. She was also wearing orange/brown gloves. She looked around nervously then reached up sighing in relief to find that her grey goggles were resting atop her head. Unique to her these goggles had a pink heart over the left lens.

Shu was wearing a black short sleeve with grey shorts and sneakers with a 'd' on them.  
He had red wrist bands on as well.  
Riley still had his bag on but he was now dressed in a blue long sleeve top and black pants plus some white gloves.  
Hana found herself in a purple skirt with three-quarter length black tights and pink boots. She had a lavender top and one arm had a fingerless glove similar to Kari's only purple. Her moon shaped earrings remained but had turned a silver colour instead of blue.  
"Let's try to find a friend…another person perhaps?" Riley suggested after they had all come to terms with the weirdness of the situation. Ami laughed  
"I think we'll be more likely to meet our first Digimon" how right she was as out of the blue there was Muremon.

"Hello? You aren't from around here" Ami was the first to speak up  
"Yes, we're from the Human world, somehow…well, we're here" Muremon looked between the four of them. The thought already going through his mind. _These must be the Digidestined Lord Phobiamon will not be pleased…  
_ "Well, then! Let me help you. My name is Muremon" they smiled glad to have found a friend all except Shu.  
 _This Digimon gives me the creeps._ He thought _we should slip away when we get the chance_ he followed the group as they walked with Muremon and found themselves near a stone pillar on it was some sort of egg but no one was really sure what it was.  
"Guys…now let's go" Shu whispered the others hesitated. Muremon turned around.  
"You see Humans this is called a Digiegg. Normally a Digimon will hatch from this but this egg is special. Inside it houses the energies of the legendary Digi Charms. You Digidestined no doubt came here to find them"  
"Guys…please" Shu begged he could tell something was off, especially as they had never said they were Digidestined.

"And now…in the name of Lord Phobiamon I will keep you from it!" Muremon shouted suddenly some vines wrapped around the group "Thornmon hold them there. I will collect the egg"

Ami struggled to get out.  
"Guys, whatever those Digi Charms are we have to stop Muremon from getting them!" she whispered urgently. Shu nodded.  
"Right, this lord Phobiamon sounds like bad news" Riley looked around. His brain was ticking away trying to think of a way out.  
"I believe I have a plan…but first…Muremon needs to be tricked are you ready?" he went on to explain his plan in a whisper but still filled to the brim with detail while Muremon struggle to move the egg.

"Alright, I've had enough! _Gogo gulp!"_ Muremon cried firing a bolt of acid towards the egg.  
"Now!" Ami yelled they all struggled together with all their strength causing Thornmon to jumped and release them. The four ran at Muremon only for him to turn to them and strike them with Gogo gulp while Thornmon gripped Hana and Shu and Muremon pinned Riley.  
Ami looked between them.  
"Give up Digidestined!" Muremon shouted "if you do I will release you friends" Ami resisted the urge to smile and instead looked defeated.

"Okay, okay!" she announced with the others playing along shouting 'no! Don't!' "I give up! I'll give you my Digivice if you let the others go first" Muremon didn't like this and yelled that she was far too close to anyone. _Exactly like we planned._ Ami sighed and moved behind Muremon and even backed up.  
"Happy? I'm away from them" She took off her Digivice and placed it on the ground moving away from it too.

"I see…well…Thornmon…release the girl"  
"I said everyone"  
"The others after I take you to Phobiamon" Ami begged that he would keep talking she was moving closer to the Digiegg.  
"Fair enough…but you forgot something"  
"What?"  
"I'm right next to the egg" then she leapt and pulled it off the pillar hugging it tight as it began to glow six colours.

"No!" Muremon cried getting off of Riley "if you release the charms!"  
But his warnings fell on deaf ears as the egg shattered sending six lights straight into the air and four lights to the ground in front of them…


	2. Heart of The Digidestined part 2

_**And now my dear Digimon friends we move onto episode 2!**_

 _Well that was unexpected…It's Shu here. So somehow we ended up in the Digital world. It's this place that has little creatures called Digimon running around it and right off the bat we met Muremon who offered to 'help' us._

 _I had a bad feeling and it turns out I was right he trapped us and tried to take this egg that apparently had these magic charms in it or something well, we got pay back with a little trick of our own and as soon as Ami touched the egg it exploded into white light…now…I just can't believe what I'm seeing right now…_

Episode 2: heart of the Digidestined part 2

Ami opened her eyes to be stunned by four little creatures right in front of her.  
"A-are you…D-Digimon?"

"What did you think we were fruit?" a small red one asked he glanced up with his green eyes and wagged his tail which seemed to have a blade on the end "my name is Gagomon"  
Another one which was pink spoke up next.  
"My name is Mikumon!" she announced as she jumped up onto Ami's shoulder "and I'm your partner!"  
"P-partner?" Ami hurriedly picked up her Digivice. Another one which was a blue sort of puffer-fish like one smiled at Riley.  
"I'm Kelpimon!" he laughed while leaping on "I can't wait to be friends" the last one was purple and looked a little like a crow.  
"I'm Duskmon" she smiled while flapping near Hana Shu struggled to get out of the grip of Thornmon only to be rescued by Gagomon.

"I'm supposed to be your partner" he said Shu nodded.  
"Cool"

Muremon stared. This had not gone as intended. Ami glared at him.  
"That wasn't very nice of you!" Muremon jumped.  
"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" and with that it vanished leaving the four kids with Thornmon who started to attack them.  
"What do we do?" Hana asked Duskmon looked up.  
"Use the Digivice!" she announced Ami was scared but decided it was better than nothing and so was the first to go. She nervously held her white and pink Digivice to Mikumon. The words coming to her mind she shouted:

"time to Digivolve!" the device glowed in a pink colour and Mikumon smiled.

" _Mikumon Digivolve to…" she announced as she quickly started to glow whilst changing form "Tigreramon!"_

Tigreramon looked a little like a pink tiger with dark pink stripes, like Mikumon it walked on all fours but of course it was much bigger.  
"I am Tigreramon the Champion form of Mikumon! My shining assault and tiger's strike attacks will really shatter the enemy!"  
"Champion?" Ami shook her head "explain later" Shu was next he held out the red and black Digivice.

"time to Digivolve!" he announced and Gagomon sighed a little.

" _Gagomon Digivolve to…Perromon!"_

Perromon looked like a wolf kind of. He was mainly black but had a red strip right on his nose. As he landed on the ground there was a shockwave signalling that Perromon was stronger than his four legs gave him credit for.  
"My name is Perromon! Crushing heat blast and shocking flare are my attacks! They're bound to scorch the foe!"

"time to Digivolve!" Riley and Hana announced.

" _Kelpimon Digivolve to…"_

" _Duskmon Digivolve to…"_

The two Digimon transforming at the same time was the signal that Thornmon should leave unfortunately for it…it didn't get that signal.

" _Seeliomon!"_

" _Falcronemon!"_

Seeliomon was white but had blue fins. he seemed to have fins on his back that were allowing him to fly in the air. How he could breathe without water is anyone's guess.  
"As Seeliomon I can use my binding wave and aqua crash to wash out our enemy's chances of winning!"

Falcronemon was a giant purple bird. She had lavender coloured tail feathers and her beak was lavender as well but the rest of her was completely dark purple not that she minded, she thought she looked fabulous.  
"As Falcronemon I can use my raging mist and foggy thunder attacks to paralyse the foe for the final strike! I'm not just a pretty face!"

Ami glanced at their Digimon…this was getting weirder by the second. Falcronemon was the first to make her move. She flew up above Thornmon and called out:  
" _Raging Mist!"_ Suddenly Thornmon was enveloped by a purple mist and as it cleared it found itself stunned. Perromon was next he ran up and was aiming his strike.  
 _"Crushing Heat blast!"_ he cried shooting a ball of intense flames at Thornmon.

Next up was Seeliomon who laughed and kept spinning around Thornmon.  
 _"Binding wave!"_ as that was yelled Thornmon was blasted back by well…a binding wave…  
Finally it was their turn. Ami was so excited.  
"Tigreramon go!" her partner raced at the Digimon and rammed it while yelling.  
 _"Shining assault!"_ as they prepared for another attack Riley tapped Ami's shoulder.  
"Ami, look at our Digivices…there's some sort of countdown" he was right. Each Digidestined had a countdown on their devices and were really confused. The Digimon change back to their previous forms and Mikumon explained.  
"You see, these Digivices weren't completed so that timer will automatically return to where you came from" they all looked at each other Duskmon smiled.  
"Don't worry we'll be coming too!"

Shu nodded as his Digivice was starting to flash the next thing they knew they were back in the computer room much to Tai and Kari's delight.  
"So? How was the Digital world?" she asked Ami explained about the fight.  
"And our Digimon said they'd follow us…where are they?"

"Right here!" a Chibi voice piped up. Ami glanced over.  
"M-Mikumon?"  
"Actually my name is Kukumon…this is what I look like in my in-training form. Mikumon is my Rookie form" the next voice was a small bird.  
"And instead of Duskmon my name is Nighmon!"  
"And I'm seamon!"  
"You can call me Negromon"

"Wait…Rookie? Champion?" Tai sighed.  
"Maybe let's all get back home and meet up tomorrow? It's getting late we've been waiting for you guys an hour"  
"An hour?!" the others gasped how had all that taken a full hour? Just…how? The new Digidestined were about to leave when Tai stopped them.  
"Also, how'd you get back?" Nighmon spoke up.  
"It was the Digivices. They're proto-types so they were programmed to bring them back" he nodded.  
"Guys, leave your Digivices with me tonight. I have a friend who might be able to let you guys decide when to stay and when to go"

(be honest. We all know it's Izzy)

\- - -  
Phobiamon was not happy. Muremon had not only failed to secure the Charms but had released four new Digimon for the Digidestined to use.

He stared at his Digimon minion in disgust.  
"You're a fool you know that?!" Muremon shook with fear.  
"I-I was sure that the Digidestined would be destroyed by Thornmon…I didn't know that they could return to their world just like that!"  
"Just start looking for the Charms. Chances are they are all separated from each other now"

Muremon nodded.  
 _Next time Digidestined,_ Phobiamon thought, _you won't be so lucky._

Ami sat at home with Kukumon.  
"What's up Ami?" she asked her friend sighed.  
"It's so weird…I mean Digimon…Digital world…" Ami remembered something "And Muremon…he said something about a lord…who was it?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Something about…Pho-Phobiamon!" Ami announced excited to have worked it out "That's who it is. Lord Phobiamon" Ami stared at Kukumon who was very nervous.  
"Lord Phobiamon…I remember now. He used to rule the Digital world a long time ago…We were sure he was defeated by the Digi Charms but it seems he's back"  
"Right, those Digi Charms" Ami looked at her Digivice "I wonder what's so special about them"

The four new Digidestined made their way to the computer room the next day just before lessons started to find a boy sitting with Tai and Kari.  
"Oh hi guys!" Kari smiled then looked to the boy "Izzy these are the next Digidestined, guys meet Izzy" Izzy smiled and wave Ami waved back.  
"Hi there! My name is Ami Kurino and this is my partner Kukumon!" Shu went next.

"I'm Shu Hajikawa and this is my partner Negromon"  
"My name is Riley Tomako and this is Seamon"  
"Hana's the name, pleased to meet ya! My partner is Nighmon!"

Izzy nodded.  
"I checked out all your Digivices, their definitely Proto-types but I have been able to allow you guys to choose when to leave and when to go back. And it should be easier to find each other now. I've discovered a feature that tells you where other Digidestined are" Ami looked between everyone.  
"Um…Izzy?" she asked holding her hand up "we might have a few more pressing questions" Izzy nodded.  
"You're wondering about Digivolution?" The others nodded "as far as recorded Digimon have several forms. Baby, In-training"  
"Which is what we are now!" Kukumon added  
"Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega for some" Izzy went on.  
"So, when Kukumon is Mikumon she's Rookie?" Shu looked interested  
"Perromon is Negromon's Champion form right?" he asked Izzy nodded "and what about Ultimate?"  
"That's more complicated you need something special but ours were destroyed" Tai said

"But that doesn't mean that it's not likely" Izzy continued giving back their Digivices "if your Digimon want to Digivolve than you're going to need these" Riley stared at it.  
"Is this device some sort of trigger?" Tai nodded  
"Once a Digimon has Digivolved into a form once you can use the Digivice to transform it" Hana looked at Nighmon.  
"Are you excited?!" Tai and Kari smiled.  
"Our Digimon partners should still be there"  
"Who?"  
"Agumon and Gatomon" Kari explained "we had partners too ya know!" Izzy smiled.  
"And then there's my partner Tentomon"

Shu looked curious.  
"Do you want to come with us?" Izzy looked away.  
"Right now, I'm not sure your devices work like that unless…" Izzy looked at Kari "Do you have your Digivice?"  
"Huh?"  
"Think about it Kari" Kari nodded realising then she held hers out.  
"Mine is called a D-3! It's a new model Digivice at least…it's newer than those two" Pointing at the Digivices that both Izzy and Tai had "it should let me go through Digiports with people" Izzy slapped his head in frustration.  
"That's what I forgot to do! Give your Digivices a special name as well"

Hana raised her eyebrow.  
"Do we really need it?" she asked  
"It helps to differentiate them" He replied as Riley looked at his Digivice. It was flashing slightly.  
"Um…Izzy…what does this mean?" he asked Izzy looked at it.  
"I don't know"  
"Mines flashing as well" Shu added the others nodded. Ami smiled.  
"I guess we need to do some Digital world exploring!" Hana shook her head.  
"Not now! We have class any minute!" Kari nodded in reply.  
"We can meet after school and do some travelling" as the four main Digidestined left the past ones looked at Izzy who was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked Izzy slipped behind his top and pulled out…a tag and crest. Tai gasped.  
"But how?! Those got destroyed by Apocalymon!" Kari shouted then she covered her mouth "is it possible?"  
"I think so" Tai said Kari turned.  
"Why?" Tai revealed his own tag and crest of courage. Kari peeked and saw that the Crest of light was back as well…  
"Guys…somehow…the four new Digidestined going to the Digital world has resulted in…our Tags and crests coming back…" Izzy stated… "I noticed it not long after you gave me the Digivices Tai but as the others don't know about the crests I decided to talk to you later"

"What about the others? Are they back?"  
"perhaps…we'll find out I guess"

Walking through a forest was a girl. She looked around while holding a black and green Digivice.  
"So, Yorimon. Is this the way?" Yorimon nodded while hurriedly climbing onto the girl's shoulders.  
"But are you sure?" The girl nodded as they spotted two Digimon.  
"Of course I'm sure, Time to Digivolve" she decided as she held out the Digivice.

" _Yorimon Digivolve to…Pipermon!"_ The new Digimon criedlooking out over the two Digimon who stared shocked.  
"Now Pipermon" the girl's Digimon nodded and opened its mouth wide. One of the two Digimon got the guts to attack.  
 _"Pepper Breath!"_ it shouted but the champion level Digimon brushed it off.  
 _"Rhapsody of the piper!"_ Pipermon said while sending a sonic blast of green energy towards the Digimon…


	3. Raidramon: The storm of friendship!

**I hope you like it so far! Enjoy ep 3!  
Oh P.S if I screwed up anything in my mention and use of the Crests let me know.  
This whole fic is my knowledge of season 1 and 2 as I have only fully watch season 1. I don't have a very…full memory as I was really small (this is embarrassing but I remember Skullgreymon and something to do with Metalgreymon as well as the Digidestined walking in a desert. I also have the Digimon movie with Davis and stuff at home on video…that's how old Digimon is… anyway, I just remember them wearing their crest around their necks and also…all their Digivolution scenes seem to have the crests as separate objects.**

 _Hi! This is Hana speaking! So we just went through the introduction of a lifetime! We met Gagomon, who is Shu's new Digimon. Kelpimon who is Riley's, Mikumon who is Ami's and Duskmon who is mine! After that we watched them Digivolve but Izzy, one of Tai and Kari's friends had to explain it. Of course it turns out they have Digimon too! Now we going to meet them!_

Episode 3: Raidramon! The storm of friendship!

The four new Digidestined arrived along with Tai, Kari and Izzy.  
"So guys" Ami asked "Where are your Digimon" the three previous Digidestined shook their heads.  
"Not really sure" Kari replied "I haven't seen Gatomon in a while I mean going to school every day with her isn't exactly easy ya know" Tai opened his mouth about to tell them what he thought when Shu shushed him.

"What's up Shu?" Hana asked.  
"Over there" he whispered pointing, there was something red moving in the bushes. He pulled out his Digivice ready to unleash a can of Digi-butt kicking all over that thing…only to have to push Izzy out the way when the strange Digimon jumped at him.  
"Who are you!" Shu shouted, Riley, Hana and Ami all stepped in front of the un armed Digidestined.  
"Why, my name is Tentomon!" it announced. Izzy looked up.  
"Tentomon!" he announced hugging him. Tentomon struggled in his grip.  
"Please don't get so emotional!" Izzy smiled and let him go rubbing a tear from his eye.  
"I'm sorry…" Izzy sighed "How have you been Tentomon" his Digimon seemed happy and replied  
"Great! But…who are the new guys?" Ami stepped forward to introduce herself.

"My name is Ami Kurino, this is my partner Mikumon" she smiled Mikumon jumped out and waved. Riley was next.  
"My name is Riley Tomako and this is Kelpimon"  
"I'm Hana and this is my friend Duskmon" Shu looked a little ashamed.  
"My name is Shu and this is Gagomon" he then bowed a little "I'm sorry for acting like that Tentomon"  
"It's fine" Tai and Kari smiled as well.  
"How'd you find us?" Tai asked  
"Yeah, don't tell me you were just passing by" Kari added. Tentomon started to sound determined.

"I was looking for help and found someone who could"  
"Help? And who is this someone?" Hana asked.  
"That would be me" a voice replied turning they all saw a boy. Ami looked at him then back to Tai. The boy was wearing a vest with a flame pattern on it. He also wore goggles Ami remembered them as the ones Tai used to wear from photos she had seen. Kari almost screamed, while running up to the boy about to hug him. Tai glared going into 'slightly protective big brother' mode normally he'd be in ultra-mode but he was a lot more aware of this particular relationship.

"Um…Kari?" she stopped and turned to her brother.  
"Oopsie…sorry…" she gave her friend a look and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"My names Davis Motomiya and I'm the leader of the new Digidestined" He laughed with a huge smirk on his face. Kari's smile transformed into a frown as she knocked him on the head.  
"Davis! Don't boast!" Davis rubbed his head as he introduced a small blue Digimon.  
"This is Veemon" the he glanced between everyone "but my question is…where did the new guys get those Digivices?"

"what are you doing?!" a boy's voice cried "you know those aren't ordinary Digimon" The girl with the Yorimon gave a slight smirk as she glanced at the unconscious Agumon and Gatomon.  
"What would you do?" she asked "Do you seriously think those Digidestined care?! They left their Digimon here and never visited" the boy sighed.

"but they're Digidestined like us"  
"we're nothing like them. We are different! Stronger for that matter!"  
"No! We're not! We can't Armor Digivolve or DNA Digivolve so we-"

"ENOUGH!" a more recognisable voice yelled "what are you arguing about now" the girl looked up.  
"Phobiamon! My brother and I we're just-um…"  
"Forget it! Muremon just located seven Digivices arrive in the Digital World" The girl knew immediately.  
"Of course. I'll be there" Phobiamon left and she looked to her brother "as for you. Decide whose side you're on!"

"WHAT?!" Kari cried "Gatomon's missing?!" Davis nodded  
"And…Agumon" Tai said a little quieter.  
"Look Tentomon, he told me that they weren't there when he came back…you four?" Davis asked they looked up "Your Digidestined right? Well duh, you must be if you have a Digimon"

"We'll help"  
"What level can you Digivolve to?" he asked Shu sighed.  
"Champion" Ami glanced at Davis  
"What about Veemon?" Davis gave a slight smirk.  
"Mega, Armor in three different forms"  
"Armor?" Hana asked  
"Oh right…new kids don't know about the Armor" there was an explosion "explain later, you girl with the goggles, Ami right?"  
"Yeah"  
"you have the goggles, you must be the leader so in that case…"  
"huh?! ME?! WHO EVER SAID I WAS THE LEADER?!" Tai winked.  
"He…or she…who wears the goggles is the leader, there was me and then Davis. It's basically a tradition"  
"Can we work on what caused that explosion?" Shu asked.

The others nodded only to spot the form a dinosaur in the forest.  
"Huh?!" the four new Digidestined exclaimed. This dinosaur was the same one from that night. Tai however was most shocked…  
"GREYMON!"

"So Pipermon, they spotted him…let's have a little fun shall we?"

Davis glanced at Ami.  
"Digivolve now!" Ami blinked and pulled out her Digivice.  
"Time to Digivolve!" She announced.

" _Mikumon Digivolve to…Tigreramon!"_

Davis gave a huge smile at the sight of Tigreramon.  
"Veemon! Digi armor energise!"

" _Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The fire of courage!"_

As the two Digimon stood side by side Tai stared…  
"I-Izzy!" Izzy nodded and looked to the others.  
"Guys, you need to Digivolve!" then he pulled out his Digivice and something from behind his top. Shu looked curiously at the strangely shaped pendant.  
"What is that?" he asked  
"The crest of knowledge it lets Tentomon go into his Ultimate form. Tentomon! Digivolve!"

" _Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon" Then Kabuterimon went again.  
"Kabuterimon Digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"_

The rest of the new Digidestined held out their Digivices and cried:  
"TIME TO DIGIVOLVE!"

"It looks like Greymon is about to be overpowered"

Looking down at a now wide awake Gatomon she smiled.  
"Pipermon! Go!"  
 _"Piper's Pressure!"_ as the attack hit Gatomon she started to act crazy then she began to glow.

"Now! Send her out before she Digivolves!"

Tai couldn't do a thing. His Greymon was now battling six other Digimon. Four in their Champion. One as an Armoured-champion and one in his ultimate.  
 _I just have to help…somehow…_ there was an arrow coming straight for him but he was completely unaware until Shu pushed him out the way.  
"Watch it Tai" he said Tai looked up as did Kari.  
"No way! Angewomon!" she cried. Her Digimon stared them down…or at least she was but you couldn't tell, helmet and all.

Shu looked towards the others.  
"Hey?! There are six of us and we have another challenger!" Izzy was already on the way as well as Riley while Hana, Ami and Davis stayed to finish battling Greymon.

As the fight progressed they could all tell one thing. These Digimon were acting crazy.  
What had been done to these poor Digimon? Ami stared as Greymon sent Tigreramon flying along with Falcronemon.  
"Davis? Ideas?"  
"I'm not sure…um…" Greymon was strong but Davis had an idea. He started typing on a strange device.

T.K or Takeru Takaishi was sitting at his desk on his computer with his brother Matt behind him.  
"You know, it's cool to hang out more" Matt smiled "I think the rock star life is really exhausting" Matt held up his tag curiously.  
"No kidding" T.K laughed. He started to shut the computer down and turned to Matt "Why do you think our Crests came back after so long?"  
"No idea…" Matt replied putting it on "but whatever happened…makes me pretty happy…" T.K smiled about to answer when he heard a beep from his pocket.

"Hey T.K what's that?" Matt asked. T.K pulled out his D-Terminal.  
"It's a message…from…DAVIS!"  
"Whoa, lower the volume a bit!"  
"sorry, he wasn't at school today so that means he must've been in the Digital World all day."  
"Okay what does it say?" T.K read the message.

 _Dear T.K, I hope I got your name right._

 _Sorry got to hurry, so three things._

 _One: I'm with Tai, Kari and Izzy in the Digital world._

 _Two: I'm also with four new Digidestined as well._

 _Three: we have a psycho Angewomon and Greymon on us!_

 _So if you'd like to help that would be nice. Hope you still have your D-3._

 _Davis_

"Uh, hold on…how are we supposed to get there?" T.K smiled remembering the computer they used to use for going there before.  
"Come on big bro. You have your Digivice right?" Matt winked and pulled a small device out of his pocket.  
"Jeez, T.K! A good Digidestined never leaves home without it!"

"Now" Davis smiled "we wait…"  
"uh…what did you do?" Ami asked  
"I enlisted help from a friend of ours" Ami smiled then she frowned again.  
"Hold on Davis. If they're more Digidestined won't their Digimon be here?"  
"huh? Oh my gosh you're right!" Davis slapped his head then yelled to Flamedramon "De-Digivolve!"

Flamedramon obeyed but looked confused.  
"Veemon! Go get Patamon!" then he stopped as a messaged popped up on his D-Terminal "better yet, get Patamon and Gabumon. I think we'll have two friends today! Armor-Digivolve!"

" _Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…Raidramon: The storm of friendship!"_

In seconds Raidramon was off running as fast as it could while Hana and Ami stared.  
"Okay, what?" Hana asked. Davis smiled.  
"That my friends, is the power of Armor-Digivolution!"

T.K and Matt rushed into the school to find the computer that Izzy always worked at. T.K held his Digivice towards it and smiled.  
"Digiport open!" the Computer dragged him and Matt into the digital world

Kari ducked and dodged every hit Angewomon sent her way even with three Champions on her tail she was able to try for the human.  
"Angewomon! It's me Kari! We're friends!" She cried out Tai was trying the same thing with Greymon.

"Come on buddy! Snap out of it!"

Raidramon had Gabumon and Patamon on its back and was about to run off when it felt and explosion.  
"Huh?" it asked out popped Pipermon eager to stop help from arriving.

Then there was a flash of light from a nearby Digiport.  
"OW! T.K GET OFF OF ME!" T.K flushed in embarrassment.  
"Sorry Matt" he looked over to see Raidramon facing down Pipermon and was charged by Patamon.  
"T.K! T.K!" T.K struggled to push his Digimon off.  
"Patamon calm down!" Matt was having a similar situation with Gabumon.  
"Okay buddy that's enough" Raidramon smiled.  
"Glad you're here! Care to help me so we can help Davis?" they both nodded.

"This should be fun" Matt looked down at Gabumon while revealing the crest of friendship "want to go all the way?"  
"yeah!" Matt held out his Digivice.  
"Gabumon! Digivolve!"

" _Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!" Then Garurumon went again.  
"Garurumon Digivolve to…Weregarurumon!"_

"Patamon how about you?"  
"I'm feeling up for an Armor Digivolve this time!"  
"Kay! Patamon Digi-Armor Energize!"

" _Patamon Armor-Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"_

Kari and Tai backed up.  
"What do we do Tai?" they looked around save for Perromon and Tigreramon the others had all de-Digivolved.  
"I…don't know" For once the child of courage was anything but courageous the Greymon aimed at them.

"NOVA BLAST!" he cried unleashing a powerful light when there was another shout.  
"Tai! Kari!" To their surprise there stood T.K white hat and all and Matt who was proudly holding his Digivice in hand.  
"Weregarurumon! Go!" Matt cried as his ultimate level Digimon gave Greymon a rough nudge. This gave Tai an opening.  
"Greymon! WARP DIGIVOLVE!" he cried holding out his Digivice. Davis couldn't believe what his idol was doing. Was he trying to get them killed?

" _Greymon Warp Digivolve to…Wargreymon!"_ but actually Tai had done the best thing as the Digivolution ended Wargreymon looked down seemingly confused before collapsing and De-Digivolving back to Agumon. Matt stared.  
"Um…was that…really that easy?" T.K jumped in riding on Pegasusmon before jumping in front of Kari to protect her from Angewomon.  
"Kari!"  
"Oh! T.K" she looked up "if it worked for Greymon it'll work for Angewomon right?" she asked before looking up determined with her D-3 in hand she called out "Angewomon warp Digivolve!" watching as Angewomon warp Digivolved to her final form was a girl in a black cloak.

"So Yorimon…they have released Gatomon and Agumon from your spell…hmm…these Digidestined will be tougher than I thought"

"So Davis called you?" Kari asked cuddling Gatomon in her arms happily. T.K nodded.  
It wasn't that he wasn't happy to get a message from the leader of the Digidestined…it was that even after Davis had gotten over his jealousy of T.K he still neglected to tell T.K when he was going into the Digital world.  
"Yeah" T.K smiled at Davis who was silently acknowledging his hate in doing so "Thanks Davis. That must've taken some courage to admit"  
"Well, that _is_ why I have the Digiegg of courage!" earning himself a slap from Kari.

Ami glanced around.  
"um…Davis? Kari?" they both smiled and Davis announced.  
"T.K, Matt! Meet Ami the current leader of the new Digidestined!"  
"AGAIN! WHY AM I LEADER?" Tai smiled  
"the goggles Ami the goggles" Ami sighed and thought she might as well introduce 'her' team.  
"Um, this guy here is Shu" she smiled "and this is Hana and Riley. And those are our Digimon. Gagomon, Duskmon, Kelpimon and Mikumon" Matt nodded but T.K replied with.  
"Nice to meet you! All of you!" Riley still had a pressing question that had not been answered.  
"Um, everyone? I'm aware we saved the day and all and that freeing Gatomon and Agumon is a worthy feat but…I was wondering…why did our Digivices flash? I mean that and what happened to Gatomon and Agumon is also important" Izzy nodded.

"yeah, why did your Digivices flash?" he had a look at Hana's and examined it "um…I can't get into some of the features. It has a radar from what I can tell but most of it is blocked off to me" Riley pulled his up and went through.  
"Strange…apart from one or two things I can get into everything" then he realised "for some reason the features of our Digivices are only viewable if it belongs to you" Riley decided. Izzy stopped and considered.

"Yes, that makes sense. If they're proto-types than surely there will be things Gennai wants to hide…what is the question?" Tai nodded.  
"Very mysterious" then Izzy jumped.  
"I'VE GOT IT!"  
"Whoa Izzy chill out!" Matt announced  
"Sorry but I've finally decided what to call these Digivices they're much like Kari, T.K and Davis' only they look more like ours and have more features including some sort of secret, mysterious feature…so…we'll call them…. D-Mysts!"  
"Not bad Izzy" Davis smiled "doesn't quite have the same ring as D-3 but it does have a cool effect" Ami looked down at her pink 'D-Myst' as she considered the name it seemed to fit perfectly.

"Now I still have a question…for Gatomon and Agumon this time" she said "what happened to you guys?" Gatomon responded with a hiss.  
"We were just having fun when this strange Digimon called Pipermon showed up it slammed us with an attack…we couldn't do a thing to stop it…" Agumon looked up.  
"I remember Pipermon hitting me with another attack before I suddenly woke up as Wargreymon"  
"She did the same to me" Gatomon sighed.

"So this Pipermon is a champion level Digimon right?" Izzy asked "if that's true it would explain a few things"  
"Like what?" Hana asked  
"How Greymon and Angewomon came to be in that state" Riley nodded.  
"And why my D-Myst's radar is registering more Digivices"  
"Huh?" Riley pointing to the map and radar he had worked out how to pull up.  
"It registers 4 coloured Digivices which are ours" he explained while pointing at the red, blue, purple and pink dots "it registers Tai, T.K, Matt, Izzy and Kari under some symbols and Davis as that gold dot" as he revealed the five other Digidestined with their Crests as their markers. As well as Davis.

Ami nodded as she saw two dots further away.  
"and a green and orange dot which means…"  
"There are two more Digidestined" Davis finished. The others looked between each other. There were two more Digidestined and they had done something to Agumon and Gatomon and who knows how many other Digimon.

"These Digidestined might the only way to snap Yuki out of it" a boy said holding his orange and white Digivice to a computer "Minorumon are you ready?"  
"Of course Kura!"  
"Okay then, DIGIPORT OPEN!"

And with that the Digimon and partner were sucked away…into the real world…


	4. Ties between friends

**Episode 4 is here people! Who are these mysterious other Digidestined? By that I mean like really, is Kura on our side or against them like Yuki? And what of the six lights from episode 1? Are these the legendary Digi Charms? And what does that entail?**

 **Well, the answers will** _ **not**_ **be revealed in this chapter but they will be hinted to.**

 _My name is Riley, yesterday we met Agumon and Gatomon as well as Gabumon and Patamon and Motomiya and Veemon…all these Digimon…but anyway. T. Kamiya and Ishida want to keep coming and well our 'leader' as proclaimed by T. Kamiya and Motomiya was fine with it. So back we go…to the Digital world…_

Episode 4: The tie between friends!

Riley sat down waiting impatiently for T. Kamiya to arrive. Riley had always been known to observe his family tradition and that one was rather special. His father had always insisted that unless he was older or it was direct family he must call them by their last name…in Kari and Tai's case. Well, same last name so he simply referred to them as K. Kamiya and T. Kamiya.

"Riley?!" A voice cried making him jump he turned and saw his brown haired friend come in. He rarely broke his rule but he would make exceptions for certain people. But as there were other students…  
"K. Hajime" he nodded "how have you been?"  
"Good, good…" he answered. Riley could tell that something was wrong.  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"It's…it's about my sister"  
"Y. Hajime? What is wrong?" K. Hajime looked Riley dead in the eyes and lowered his voice.

"I don't know if you'd believe a word I'm about to say. But as you know Tai and Kari Kamiya, and don't pretend you don't…I want to be honest"  
"Alright"  
"Riley…I'm about to tell you the craziest story…you'll never believe me that's for sure…"

How wrong K. Hajime was for Riley believed every word…because he had heard all those words before… Riley sat in silence as K. Hajime went on to pull something out.  
"Here, this is it. Can you get them? Kari and Tai…I think…they're the only ones who can help" Riley shook his head.  
"No. T and K. Kamiya do not need to be told, you've already told someone who can"  
"huh?"  
"Be prepared. I'm about to tell you a story…I hope you're ready Kura"

After the conversation had finished Tai and Matt appeared along with the rest of the New Digidestined.  
"Oh, Riley whose this?" Ami asked. Kura looked nervous. He had…partially lied to Riley about a lot. Like he never said that Yuki and himself were helping Phobiamon only that Yuki was getting involved in things she shouldn't and wanted to stop her before she tried something she'd regret… _like trying to steal the crests…_ he thought bitterly…

Kura remembered what he'd read last night when he slipped into Yuki's room…so desperate to know her thoughts after months of being ignored.

Flashback

 _Dear Digidiary…_

 _Why I called it that I'll never know…_

 _I know how stupid it is to write one's thoughts down in a diary for just anyone to read only it has become the only viable option now._

 _It has been four months since Kura and I received our Digivices and our Digimon Yorimon and Minorumon but I feel as if Kura and I are already drifting apart…  
He only wants to befriend the Digidestined but he knows nothing! He doesn't understand that Phobiamon was right…all Digimon feared abandonment and what the Digidestined had done was abandon their partners._

 _If I could only tell Kura all of this but he stubbornly refuses to be told._  
 _One day…I will defeat those Digidestined and make the Digital World a place that all Digimon are free no longer enslaved to an individual and tossed out when they become old or have 'outlived their usefulness' as Phobiamon so aptly put it._

 _The only problem is…there are many and they have the power of Armor and DNA Digivolution. Now that the past Digidestined have gotten their Tags and Crests back… I know that is why Phobiamon wants the charms. These Digi charms would be enough to destroy those wretched dictators once and for all but alas their discovery is highly unlikely…_

 _But enough pondering on the impossible because I have discovered something better!  
The key to defeating them is in their crests themselves…_

 _Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light. These crest are simply worn around their necks if I were to steal them…perhaps I could master their power and Digivolve Yorimon into ultimate or at the least prevent the Digidestined from doing the same as for Armor Digivolving… I have a plan to stop that too…though…that one might require some more forethought._

 _Until then,_

 _Y. Hajime._

End

"Uh…My name is Kura Hajime" he replied Riley looked up.  
"Kurino, Kura is one of the people we saw on the radar yesterday"  
"So? You must have had something to with what happened to Gatomon and Agumon!"

Kura hesitated. Though he didn't outright hurt them he knew what evidence they had could pin him so he had to pretend.  
"Who are Agumon and Gatomon?" He asked while a small white thing jumped out from behind him "I only know two Digimon. Saturamon and Zaturamon"  
"Saturamon and Zaturamon?" Hana asked

"You see my sister and I both have Digimon but she…has been going down some rather dark paths and I want to stop her!" Shu looked at this boy.

Shu had always had a keen eye and strong sense of truth. He could already see flaws in Kura's tale only he chose not to voice them.  
 _he couldn't have been in the Digital world long enough to get into trouble if he only knows Two Digimon besides that…aren't Agumon and Gatomon kind of famous?_ Shu looked between the group and his eyes met with Tai one look and he had divulged that he felt the same way a second look to Matt hinted that these three agreed on the situation.  
Still…almost everyone else seemed willing to give Kura a shot.  
 _if he is a Digidestined then…perhaps a shot would be allowed._

"Listen Kura" Shu announced "we will give you a shot however, we have other things to do today so maybe we can have a full discussion after we return?" he asked Kura nodded unaware that Shu was baiting him.  
"Thank you Digidestined" he replied there was another inconsistent piece of information. No one had said that they were called the Digidestined and there is no way he would've known that himself.  
"Anyway" Hana smiled trying to break the tension between the two boys "we have a Digital World to be going to so…"

Phobiamon glanced at his monitor. It showed that the Digimon known as Agumon, Gatomon and Gabumon we're waiting in Primary Village near a Digiport.  
"How wonderful of the Digidestined's partners to lead me to where they will arrive" he looked over his shoulder.

There he saw Jelratomon talking with an enraged Yuki.  
"Muremon?" Muremon looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"Tell Jelratomon I have a plan and I will need his help also…get ready very soon we're going to attack Primary Village"

Tai and Matt stood next to Ami and the New Digidestined as Ami held her Digivice to the screen.  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" she announced as they got pulled into the screen.

In Primary village everything seemed good. I mean there were baby Digimon everywhere and Gabumon, Agumon and Gatomon were there as well.  
"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cried Tai rubbed his head.  
"Settle down, I've been gone a day"  
"Hello Matt!" Gabumon said happily  
"Gabumon" Gatomon looked around.  
"Isn't Kari here?" Tai frowned.

"She said she wanted to meet with someone first…" Matt nodded Ami looked up.  
"Now that I think about it…I ran into Davis today he said the same thing…" Hana smirked  
"You don't think…" Tai just glared.  
"If they are I'll get Agumon to Pepper Breath them" Ami giggled.  
\- - -

Davis and Kari walked into the computer room with Demiveemon.  
"Ready? Gatomon must be waiting" Kari nodded and then a thought came to her…  
"Um…Davis…if we show up together?"  
"Oh, right…you go first" she smiled.  
"Digiport open!"

After having Kari and Davis arrive within a very short time and Agumon attempt to Pepper Breath them (he didn't realise that Tai was joking) the others all decided it was time to go into the Primary Village.

As they walked in Shu stopped.  
 _What…is this strange feeling…?_

"Shu?" Matt asked turning "you okay?" Tai turned as well while Gagomon stared at Shu's wide eyes.  
 _Why? Am I…_ then he got the idea to look up he doesn't know where from but…he looked up. There was something small but fast rocketing towards Primary Village.  
"MATT, TAI! LOOK UP!" he yelled to their shock they saw a Digimon flying to towards them. Tai stared at Agumon.  
"Agumon! WARP DIGIVOLVE!"

" _Agumon warp Digivolve to…Wargreymon!"_

"Gabumon! Warp Digivolve!" Matt announced.  
"Veemon! Digi-armor Energize!" Davis shouted  
"Gatomon! Digi-armor Energize!" Kari yelled. All that was left now was the four new Digidestined kids.  
"TIME TO DIGIVOLVE!" they all cried.

" _Gabumon warp Digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"_

" _Veemon armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The fire of courage!"_

" _Gatomon armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon: The angel of light!"_

" _Gagomon Digivolve to…Perromon!"_

" _Duskmon Digivolve to… Falcronemon!"_

" _Kelpimon Digivolve to… Seeliomon!"_

" _Mikumon Digivolve to… Tigreramon!"_

Kura slipped into Lord Phobiamon's lair.  
"Kura!" Turning he saw Yuki "where have you been?!"  
"I-I had…to…talk to a teacher is all. Sorry Yuki"  
"Well, at least you're here, Phobiamon has begun an assault on the Primary Village"  
"What?! Really?!" Yuki nodded then pulled up a screen which showed Jelratomon wiping the floor with the Digidestined.  
"At this rate…" Yuki started "I might go myself. You know to get some action as well…I want to contribute to the demise of the Digidestined"

Kura stared at his sister…if he didn't do something she would become blood thirsty in no time…

All the Digidestined were down…only Perromon, Tigreramon, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon hadn't de-Digivolved.  
"w-what do we do?" Ami asked. No one answered her…Tai and Matt glanced at each other they both had similar thoughts going through their heads.

 _We have to stop Jelratomon now! Maybe if Wargreymon/Metalgarurumon could get back up we could pull out enough strength to beat this thing! Besides with the crest of Courage/Friendship on our side how could we lose?_

Ami stood up slowly with Shu following close behind they too were thinking similar things…

 _This Digimon is really strong…If I don't do something fast…besides Shu/Ami looks like he/she is exhausted! Tigreramon/Perromon, please get up! We have to keep going! We can't abandon them/Give up on them now!_

As if the Digimon had heard their thoughts Perromon and Tigreramon got back up too.  
Tai and Matt followed the new Digidestined's example and got up with their Digimon.  
"Listen here Jelratomon!" Ami yelled "we have a message for Phobiamon!"  
"You can tell him…that if wants to destroy Primary Village he'll have to go through us first!" Tai yelled.  
"And if tries to hurt our Digimon friends again we'll make him pay!" Shu yelled  
"The Digidestined are up for any challenge!" Matt cried.

There was a glow of white light from the four Digivices subtle at first. That's when the four Digidestined in front of Jelratomon had the same thought.  
"WE WILL WIN THIS BATTLE NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"

Then the light overwhelmed them Tai, Matt and basically anyone without a D-Myst knew what was coming so they both shouted:

"Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! It's time to…DNA DIGIVOLVE!"

" _ **WARGREYMON!"**_ Wargreymon cried

" _ **METALGARURUMON!"**_ Metalgarurumon added

" _ **DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"**_

As a white light formed where the two Digimon once were everyone stared in shock.  
 _ **"OMNIMON!"**_ Matt turned to Shu and Ami.  
"Guys! Your D-Mysts are doing the same thing!" he cried Ami and Shu looked down then nodded at each other.

"Perromon! Tigreramon! DNA DIGIVOLVE!" they cried unsure of what would happen.

" _ **PERROMON!"**_

" _ **TIGRERAMON!"**_

" _ **DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"**_ As the two champions combined the light became blinding. To their intense shock when they looked again there was a brand new Digimon.  
 _ **"GRYPHINXMON!"**_ Shu stared…the powerful energy he felt radiating off of it was incredible.  
"I am Gryphinxmon! My burning embers and shining blaze attacks will burn anything to a crisp!"  
"DNA Digivolve" he whispered…

It was a shocking development that the legendary Omnimon and some powerful other DNA Digivolved Digimon had appeared but Phobiamon had no time to worry about it…

After all he had other plans…

"Muremon, have you done it?"  
"Yes, Lord Phobiamon, The temple has been located the only problem is that if the legends are true only a Digidestined can enter and only one destined for a Digi Charm…"  
"Fine…send Yuki and Kura…one of them I'm sure will get through"

"Gryphinxmon!" Shu cried as the new Digimon sent Jelratomon into the water.  
"Okay! Now Omnimon!" Matt and Tai yelled. Omnimon nodded.  
"I hope Lord Phobiamon got our message. **SUPREME CANNON!** " everyone smiled the enemy was defeated but now…Matt had a question.

"Um…Tai, I forgot to ask because of all the madness going on yesterday but… T.K and I suddenly got our Crests back and judging by the fact we brought out Omnimon you did too…what happened?" Tai rubbed his head.  
"Sorry, no idea…Izzy's been trying to work it out" Riley glanced at the tags around their necks.  
"Um, T. Kamiya? Ishida? Would you tell me about these interesting crests? After all it seems that these are the reasons why your Digimon can reach Ultimate level am I right?"  
"Nice insight Riley okay, we'll head back and explain okay?"

 _Nice insight indeed,_ Shu thought, _these crests are awfully strange and if you need them to Digivolve a Digimon to ultimate…will we ever get them?_

 _ **A/N Hi! So? Did I do the crest thing right?**_

 _ **I did edit this chapter right before publishing it as I kind of…um…was reading up on the different types of Digivolution and discovered…that the crests had been destroyed by past mentioned Apocalymon.**_

 _ **So…later episodes will give reasoning to why and how the crests are back (I would have left them out but…they're plot important!)**_


	5. The borrowed armor

_Hi everyone! Tai Kamiya here! So the new Digidestined are doing great but guess what? Our tags and crests are back! We don't how that happened but we're trying to work it out._

 _Either way Matt and I used our DNA Digivolution to get Omnimon! But Ami and Shu did it too for Gryphinxmon. A gryphon/Sphinx…that's pretty cool.  
Well Anyway, this bad guy named Phobiamon is planning something and Shu, Matt and I think it might have something to do with our most recent Digidestined a boy name Kura Hajime…_

Episode 5: The Borrowed Armor

"And that is how our crests work" Izzy finished to Riley and Shu's delight though much to Shu's disappointment they had elected to have Kura at this Digidestined meeting.  
"Cool!" Kura smiled at everyone "please guys! Can't I come with you?" Shu glared.  
"Can't you go alone with your D-Myst?"  
"Yeah, but every time…look guys you gotta believe me my sister needs to be reigned back in but she won't listen…"

That was the thing, Shu didn't believe him one little bit. Davis did though.  
"Well okay then!" he announced "to the Digital world we go! Ready Demiveemon?"  
"Ready Davish!"  
"HOLD ON!" Kari yelled "jeez Davis take a moment to think, Kura what does your sister need to be stopped from doing?" Kura sighed.

 _Okay, half-truth time…  
_ "My sister found this strange temple she's been trying to get into it looking for something called…the Digi Charms but it won't let her or me in for that matter" he sighed again "I don't think that we're supposed to touch them" Ami nodded.  
"Right, I saw six lights explode into the sky the day I got Kukumon here"  
"It was one weird lightshow!" Kukumon laughed. Shu had also seen those lights and something about them…he shook his head…  
"Fine" he said "look, as long as Ami says it's fine we'll go to your temple place or whatever and try to stop you sister"  
"Why me?!" Ami asked Shu smiled warmly  
"Ami, Davis and Tai both appointed you leader"  
"Bu-But what makes you think I'll be a good leader?" Shu sighed and began listing off the main reasons.

"Hana is brave yes but she lacks focus, Riley is intelligent but lacks the ability to improvise, I'm strong, but I lack the ability to socially interact the way you do with people…in other words you are the perfect leader" Ami blushed "so, is it okay?"  
"Y-yeah, okay! Let's go for it!" Kura smiled as Davis and Kari jumped in ready to go Ami laughed "Okay, Kura why don't you do the honours?"  
"O-okay"  
"Oh and guys! If you find any reason why our crests came back remember to tell us!" Izzy smiled Hana laughed back.  
"Will do!"

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Kura yelled

"Come on! You, stupid temple…I can't even get close! What's with this!" there was a flash from behind her and out popped the Digidestined.  
"This is it huh?" Riley asked Hana sighed  
"Well, nothing seems all that special" Ami nodded Shu looked around. This area felt…somewhat powerful to him but nothing like what he'd felt from the lights that exploded into the sky that day.  
"Ami"  
"Yeah?"  
"This temple is definitely related to the Charms" he whispered "but I don't think they're actually here"  
"Huh?" she replied her tone also a whisper "how can you tell?"  
"Don't know…but the Charms…they're not here"

Ami smiled.  
"Well, you must be the other Digidestined"  
"Yes, I am. My name is Yuki Hajime and I won't let you enslave anymore Digimon!"  
"Enslave?" Hana gasped "yeah right! These Digimon are our friends!" Kura stepped out dressed in his orange top and long grey pants plus the black fingerless gloves.  
"I-I'm sorry Yuki…but I had to stop you…"  
"Traitor!" then there was a beep from all the D-Mysts. They all read the same message:

 _Charms of Loyalty, Trust, Generosity, Endurance, Luck and Fate.  
These are the ancient Digi Charms, for those who seek to wield this power you must take the road of least resistance._

 _The road most natural to you._

 _Beware that evil will cannot use the Charms nor enter any place made sacred by their touch.  
When you are ready, the location of the charm shall come to you…_

"Ami? What in the?" Davis asked Staring at her Digivice. It had only showed up on the D-Mysts. Shu counted…Himself, Ami, Riley, Hana, Kura and Yuki…that was six and there were six lights in the sky that day…and if those with evil will can't enter places the charms had been that meant that Yuki and Kura Hajime were of evil will because he just knew the Charms had been here.  
"Yorimon! Digivolve!" Yuki cried

Phobiamon watched this all play out.  
"so those six Digidestined will find the Charms for me…alright…I will let them locate the Charm and then…I'll take it!"

" _Howling Static!"_ Pipermon yelled everyone except Yuki fell to the ground holding their ears.  
"Hah! Pipermon's voice can't be blocked out!" no one could think straight and there had to be something they could do.

Shu looked up.  
 _it said…take the road of least resistance…The charms…Loyalty, Generosity…wait! It reminds me of…_

" _Each of the crests represent a trait" Izzy explained "Courage, Love, Knowledge, Friendship, Reliability, Hope…."_

 _So what if the Digi Charms are the same…take the road of least resistance, the road most natural to you…_ Shu remembered his own thoughts when Gryphinxmon was created…We can't give up on them now… He stood up.

"What?!" Yuki cried "how?!" as Shu slowly regained his balance.  
"I…will…not…back down!" He stood up straight and looked at Gagomon "are you up for this?"  
"Yeah!"

Kari peeked at Davis whose D-3 was flashing red.  
"D-Davis!" he held it up and the crest of courage flew out of his D-3. It was red and looked like a sun.  
"SHU!" he cried "YOUR D-MYST!" Shu held his up to find the crest settling in. Suddenly words appeared on his screen alongside the crest.

 _Digiegg of courage – status – Ready._

"Shu! Call out! Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis yelled Shu nodded.  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Shu's Digivice beeped then it said in a robotic voice:

" _Initiate armor Digivolution"_

" _Gagomon Armor Digivolve to…Fangdramon: The burning flames of Courage!"_

Somehow Gagomon had borrowed Davis' Digi armor.  
"I am Fangdramon. As Gagomon Shu's courage and determination allows me to use Davis' Digiegg to armour Digivolve. My flash fire and strike burst will rock your world!"  
 _"FLASH FIRE!"_ Fangdramon cried the wolf-like Digimon leaping at its opponent. Shu was ready to order an attack now that Pipermon's song wasn't playing but he felt a change…  
"What the-" he looked around as Pipermon de-Digivolved back to Yorimon.  
"Shu?"  
"What was that?! I swear…I felt…" suddenly Shu collapsed. Ami ran up along with Riley.  
"He's alright, but somehow using that Crest used up all of his energy" Davis watched as the courage crest transferred itself back to his D-3.  
"I guess it knew Shu needed help." Kari looked down.  
"Shu?" he looked up Gagomon back on his lap.  
"Th-There was…something stopping us from getting through to that Temple before but now…" Shu stood up "it's gone"

Yuki gasped and reached out the barrier that had once prevented her from entering was now gone.  
"Huh" The D-Mysts all beeped again.

 _The clue that will lead those Destined for the Digi Charms lies within the temple._

 _The barrier is now lifted as one Digidestined proved his worth, don't let this fool you…_

 _The path you take now will not be straight. You must not rely on strength alone but trust your instincts.  
The Charms await the arrival of you, the Digidestined._

Kura stared.  
"So, all that was needed was for one of us to work out the riddle before?" Riley nodded.  
"A riddle which strangely enough we didn't get till we were all together…"  
"And when you think about it…we would have never found out if we hadn't indirectly worked together"

Phobiamon gave a wicked smile.  
"So, that is how it works"

The Digidestined with Yuki and Kura entered the temple but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Shu was impressed by the structure but that was it.

Ami looked around.  
"It's a clue so it must be hidden"

 _Or maybe…it's right in front of you._ The voice that echoed was only heard by one of the Digidestined. That Digidestined stared off into the distance.  
"Maybe, we need to spread out more right Shu?" she asked the rest of the team turned when Shu gave no reply and watch as he walked absentmindedly seeming to follow something.  
"Shu?" Davis asked. Veemon jumped onto the boy's shoulder as he walked  
"It's like he's not there Davish!" He replied and indeed what that mysterious message had referred to as the Child of Endurance was not there. He was lost in his own head following that voice only he could hear.  
Gagomon who was on Shu's other shoulder looked at him. He looked worried.  
"Don't know what's going on"

Shu walked towards a sort of rock with a strange symbol and stopped, there was incredible power coming from it…  
The other Digidestined tried to break him out of his trance to no avail…

To be continued….


	6. call of the ancient spirits

_My name's Davis and I'm a Digidestined! We beat Pipermon thanks to Shu and Gagomon as well as the Digiegg of courage which let Gagomon Armor Digivolve to Fangdramon.  
After that we entered that temple with Yuki and Kura Hajime but there was nothing._

 _Suddenly Shu went into some weird trance and we can't snap him outta of it!_

Episode 6: Call of the ancient spirits

"Anyone know what's going on with him?" Davis asked Ami nodded slightly.  
"I've noticed that Shu seems really in tune with mystical stuff like this. He mentioned before that he could feel that the Charms had been here but they weren't here now"

Shu stared at the rock whose symbol appeared to be a strange sort of red diamond which had a circle at its bottom point and one wavy line on each side. Ami looked between them and had a thought.  
"Guys? All we've been doing is trying to snap him out of it. Why don't we ask him about it?" Riley nodded.  
"In theory very clever"  
"But will it work in practice?" Hana asked. Yuki shrugged.  
"I'll try. Hey? What's up with you?" No response "guess it didn't work" Ami had other thoughts.

"Shu" she asked "what is that?" he replied very quickly much to everyone's shock.  
" _The Crest of Endurance. Sealed as the Digi Charm of Endurance_ " she nodded

" _The Charms were once like the Tags and Crests the previous Digidestined hold. They contained greater power however and were transformed to contain it. No longer really considered Crests they were forgotten_ " Shu took a breath " _but the world faces a greater threat than ever and the Digidestined will need the power of the Digi Charms to defeat it but only if all are one. Luck and Fate must end their war and work together and Luck must learn the truth about what is good and what is just…"_

Hana backed up.  
"Okay, Shu is majorly creeping me out!" she announced Davis was with her on that one. Shu looked to the east and said one more sentence.  
" _The Digidestined must go there, to where one's past would haunt them and where Courage once faltered, they must face the monster of stories not told_ " Kari jumped.  
"Tai!" they all turned  
"His crest is the crest of Courage so it makes sense"

"So a story from the Digital World Tai never told?" Ami asked "what's that?" Kari wasn't sure but Tai would know.  
"We'll need to get back to Tai first" Ami nodded.  
"Okay Shu, unless there is anything else drastically important to say we kind of need you to come back to planet ear- I mean the Digital World now" Shu however _did_ have something else to say.  
" _Charm of Loyalty…beware of Darkness attempting to corrupt it. Betrayal led by lies will lead only to destruction_ " then his eyes seem to go lifeless as he fell back luckily Davis was there.  
"Whoa creepy dude break time" Kari pointed to a corner  
"A Digiport" Ami looked shocked.  
"It wasn't there before but might as well use it"

"Wait so he fell into some kind of trance?" Tai asked confused.  
"Yeah, then he started telling us all this stuff and now…well as you can see" Tai nodded.  
"What did he say?"  
"He mentioned that we need to go to the place where Courage first faltered" Ami started.  
"…oh"  
"And something about a monster from stories not told" Tai grew pale as he looked at the Digidestined.  
"Y-you mean…S-Skull…Skullgreymon…" He mumbled Kari looked up.  
"Skullgreymon?"  
"I-I once tried to make Agumon Digivolve to his Ultimate level before he was ready and he transformed into Skullgreymon…"

"So we have to fight Skullgreymon?" a voice asked they all looked to see Shu sitting up "I see…Well, then we'll have to be careful." Ami looked up.  
"Shu? Thank goodness"  
"Don't worry about me Ami."  
"huh?" Shu sighed  
"I just zoned out is all"  
"Dude? Zoned out? You turned into creepy ghost message guy"  
"No. There was a voice I'm not sure who it was but it wanted the Digidestined to know and I was the only one who could hear it"  
"How? Seriously?" Shu shrugged.

"More importantly, this Skullgreymon…if we are to fight it…"  
"It's tough…trust me on that Shu, I still have nightmares if I think about it too long"  
"Well how about we all go out for lunch? I think we're stressing too much!" Davis laughed.  
"You are gonna be one awesome leader Ami"

Lunch was fun Hana and Davis ran off to the arcade while Tai, Kari and Riley sat going over how their Crests had come back.

Shu however sat away from the others.

 _You know you cannot beat Skullgreymon and yet you wish to fight it?_ It was that voice from before. Whatever it was had been asking many questions. The main one being why he continued to desire the fight.  
 _I've told you already,_ Shu replied, _Negromon and I want a tough challenge and we won't ever back down from one.  
_ Someone shook his shoulder.  
"Oh Ami"  
"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts Shu it's just… I was wondering, you mentioned to me about Loyalty and Betrayal before…what was all that about?" Shu kind of looked shocked.  
"I'm sorry Ami, I don't…remember that bit…" Shu struggled to find the memory "I vaguely remember you wanting me to come back down to ear- I mean the Digital World" Ami laughed at his copy of her joke earlier on.

The next day, along with Tai the five Digidestined and Davis were in some sort of copy of the Roman coliseum. Just being here made Tai's hair stand on end.

"I-I don't see anything" Hana laughed  
"Maybe it wants you Digivolve him" she said pointing at Agumon who promptly ran behind Tai.  
"Hana!"  
"Sorry"

Shu looked around. There was a stone in the middle with the symbol for Endurance on it.  
"This is it" Shu read the stone:

 _One whose Courage faltered here will not succeed in erasing fear,  
Stand strong among the friends of fate and the future will be brightly made,  
Four simple words and soon you will see,  
Are you the one the charm will seek?_

As soon as he was done reading the ground shook. There was a shining bright light and a growl echoed throughout the stadium.  
"O-Okay guys, I-It must be coming" Tai started "but…w-we can do this! We'll work together and take on Skullgreymon, once we win we'll get the Charm!" everyone nodded but they were clearly still scared.

Out came Skullgreymon, it soulless green eyes gave everyone the chills and Tai, well, he was shaking like a leaf.  
"-okay guys! DIGIVOLVE!" Tai announced then he looked to Agumon "A-Agumon! Warp Digivolve!"

" _Agumon warp Digivolve to…Metalgreymon!"_ Tai sighed in relief when it worked. He had been afraid that Agumon might Dark Digivolve into Skullgreymon.  
"Shu! Here!" Davis yelled throwing his D-Terminal to him. Shu looked at it "it has the Digiegg of courage we might as well use it to get Fangdramon again!" Shu nodded.  
"Gagomon Digi-Armor energize!"

" _Initiate armor Digivolution!"_

" _Gagomon armor-Digivolve to…Fangdramon: The burning flames of Courage!"_

Shu threw it back and Davis smiled.  
"Veemon! Digi-Armor Energize!"

" _Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…Raidramon: the storm of Friendship!"_

Ami looked at the rest of her team.  
"Guys! Time to Digivolve!"

" _Mikumon Digivolve to…Tigreramon!"_

" _Duskmon Digivolve to…Falcronemon!"_

" _Kelpimon Digivolve to…Seeliomon!"_

"So" Phobiamon smiled looking down at Yuki "they will handle the task of defeating Skullgreymon and then you can swoop in to steal the charm"  
"Right, I'm not sure whose side Kura is but…he'll make up his mind once they prove themselves unworthy of the charms"

 _Yes, well that may not happen_ Phobiamon thought, he knew he would need a new way to bring Kura back to his side.

"RAIDRAMON!" Davis cried watching his Digimon get flung back alongside Seeliomon and Tigreramon. Tai was shaking even more now.  
"Metalgreymon! You have to stop it!" his Digimon rushed at Skullgreymon but was knocked back only to have Falcronemon fly in.

"NOW!" Hana cried, Falcronemon pecked at Skullgreymon who slammed its claw down on her. Shu looked between everyone. All their Digimon were being annihilated by this thing.  
"Come on Fangdramon! Go for it!" Fangdramon rushed at Skullgreymon himself but was sent flying into a pillar which collapsed over him.  
"Oh no!" Ami cried "Tigreramon! Hold it off!" along with Shu they ran after Fangdramon who had de-Digivolved back into Gagomon. Shu held Gagomon in his hands.  
"Oh, Gagomon…Ami what do we do?"  
"I don't know…This is impossible that things taken down two armoured champions and one ultimate…I don't know how much longer the rest of us will hold out…maybe…we should retreat"

Shu looked at Gagomon who was still trying to get up and fight… _She's right…You should retreat._ That voice again.  
 _no…I can't…there's no way I'm retreating._ He stood up.  
"Gagomon, could you Digivolve again?"  
"I don't know…might be…too…tired" Shu nodded understanding his Digimon's plight.  
"alright then" Shu stared up at Skullgreymon. Seeliomon and Tigreramon were still fighting but Falcronemon was out. _Run. Escape now._  
 _we have to do something…I won't run away and leave my friends alone…  
_ As the last two champions de-Digivolved they all backed up.  
"We-we need to go!" Tai shouted "Our Digimon can't take this"  
"As much as I hate to admit it guys, we need to go" Davis agreed the others nodded. Except Shu who stepped forward.  
"Are you kidding me?"

The others stared shocked.  
"We're the Digidestined! We can handle this Skullgreymon right?"  
"Shu…our Digimon they're-" Shu pointed to his own.  
"Gagomon is tired but he still wants to fight" Shu looked up "this Digimon is scary sure, but if we quit now what does that make us? How will we fight Phobiamon if we can't stand up to this bully here?"

He clenched his fists, determination now spreading through his veins.  
"I won't run. I just won't" he pulled out his D-Myst. "I won't give up!"

There was an explosion and a blast of red light…


	7. The Ultimate form of Endurance

_Hi there, Ami again. So basically it turns out we had to fight a Skullgreymon to get the Endurance Charm but that thing was way too tough! Even with Metalgreymon, Raidramon, Fangdramon, Tigreramon, Falcronemon and Seeliomon we couldn't beat it._

 _We all wanted to give up with all our Digimon back in their Rookie forms we couldn't do a thing but Shu wouldn't quit he's still gonna fight even if it's impossible._

Episode 7: The ultimate form of endurance

Shu stared as his D-Myst radiated with red light.  
"W-what's going on?!" Davis looked around.  
"Shu!" he cried pointing to the stone in the centre.

 _It can't be…the Charm of Endurance._ Shu thought as a ball of deep red light floated towards him. He held his hand out and grasped it when he opened his hand it revealed a stone in the shape of the Charm of Endurance. Shu knew just what to do…

"Gagomon! Ancient Armor Energize!" he shouted taking his D-Myst and Digi Charm and pressing the charm onto the top.

" _Gagomon Warp Armor Digivolve to…Serocketmon: The sharpened claws of Endurance!"_

His new Bipedal Digimon stood strong wearing deep red armor with sharp looking silver claws. He had glaring green eyes and a long tail that was armoured in silver with the symbol for Endurance on his helmet.

The group stared in awe at this new Armoured Ultimate Digimon. Having used the Ancient Armor Digivolution method it could perform a warp Digivolution too bypassing the Champion level and heading straight into the Ultimate level.  
 _"Fire Bolt!"_ Serocketmon cried holding his hand…um…paw…um…lets stick with hand…um anyway… Holding his hand out and firing a bolt of flames through the air to Skullgreymon.  
Shu stared in shock. He couldn't believe it had worked…he had received one of the Charms and now…  
 _"SHAMING FLAMES!"_ within moments Serocketmon engulfed Skullgreymon in fire and when it vanished Skullgreymon was gone in its place a very tired looking Botamon. Tai looked at the Botamon, then back to Shu.  
"Y-you did it! You beat Skullgreymon!" Serocketmon De-Digivolved back to Gagomon and Shu looked at the strange stone in his hand.  
"So, this is a Digi-Charm…" Ami smiled.  
"The Charm of Endurance! It's perfect for you!" Shu looked away while he slipped it into his pocket.

Riley was quickly typing on his laptop.  
"What are you up to?" Hana asked  
"Well, I am writing down the similarities between Ancient armor Digivolution and normal armor Digivolution…it's quite strange…" Tai seemed to be relaxing more and Davis laughed at how he just collapsed on the ground.  
"Okay! Where to next?! Is that creepy message person gonna send us another or…what?" Davis noticed that everyone was tired "you know what later! Why don't we head back?" everyone agreed with that.

"Kura? Are you going to hide in there all day?" Yuki asked  
"Look sis…you don't get what you're doing is wrong…"  
"One day, you'll understand…Phobiamon is the only one who ever cared for us Kura…and he's the only one who ever will"

Meanwhile Kura was watching the Skullgreymon fight and the arrival of the first charm.  
"This is…interesting…I wonder…" he sighed glancing to his door "we're Digidestined too…is there a charm for us as well?"

The others were having full discussions now about how to get the other Charms. Shu once again sat in silence.  
"So, if he got his by never giving up…we could just-"  
"It doesn't work like that Hana"

"Well, won't there be something to point the way?" Riley asked  
"Yeah, creepy messages popping up on the D-Mysts" Davis laughed.  
"Actually…" Shu commented "I think the answers lie in that temple"  
"What makes you say that?" Izzy asked  
"There wasn't just one rock with a symbol on it…if you looked around there were at least six"  
"Really?" Davis asked "I had no idea"  
"I think that if we go back the location of the next one will become known"

Kari who was attending this little meeting nodded.  
"Yeah, that makes sense"  
"Well, guys we have a decision to make. Do we go back to that temple or not?" Ami asked  
"I'll go! I want to know whose charm is next!" Hana laughed  
"Well I want to come as well, this is all very intriguing" Riley decided  
"You know where I stand Ami" Shu said simply  
"Okay! then we'll go!"

"We might have a more pressing problem" Izzy said he was rapidly typing on his laptop not bothering to use the school one.  
"What's up?" Davis asked  
"It seems as if some sort of fight is underway!" he announced everyone turned to his laptop as it showed the map of the Digital World.  
"What do you mean?" Davis pointed at the screen for Hana's benefit.  
"Look those white squares are safe, free of bad guys the ones that are black need our help" she nodded Izzy made a point of a particular square that was flashing.  
"This one must be under attack because it was white before but now it is changing between white and black. You guys should go there to help!"  
"Yeah! And with Serocketmon it'll be easy!" Davis laughed Izzy shook his head.  
"A Digidestined should never say the words 'it'll be easy' that always ends badly"

Davis gasped as he narrowly avoided Icedramon's attack.  
"Alright Izzy wins!" Shu laughed  
"You've been a Digidestined longer why do you act like such a child?"  
"Well, I'm sorry!"

Kari nudged him.  
"Don't let your feathers get ruffled"  
"I don't have feathers! I'm not Hawkmon!" Riley shook his head.  
"Less talking! More Digivolving!" Kari and Davis nodded  
"Digi armor! Energise!"

" _Gatomon armor Digivolve to…"_

" _Veemon armor Digivolve to…"_

" _Nefertimon: the angel of light!"_

" _Flamedramon: the fire of courage!"_

Kura watched in silence as the Digidestined took on Icedramon.  
"We have to help Minorumon!" His Digimon looked up.  
"But how? I mean, your sister will stop us if we try to leave" Kura shook his head.  
"She wants me to feel the same as she does" he gave a sly smile "and I think I can convince her I do"  
"But Kura, she'll expect you to hurt them!" Kura nodded the flaw already showing in his plan. Minorumon sighed "Phobiamon gave Yorimon the power to turn Digimon crazy…but because he knew you were opposed to his plan he gave me nothing…"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I thought if I had a special power I could get us away"  
"No, the other thing about Phobiamon"  
"Oh well he can use his dark energy to give power to other Digimon…also…make them obey him part of the reason Icedramon is out there"

Kura stared blankly, he felt like an idiot it was obvious. His sister loved him and wanted him on the same side but won't change sides herself. She wants Kura to…and as much as his new planned pained him…it was the only way to help the Digidestined…he heard the door knob turn…

 _Here goes nothing…_

Shu was sent flying into a tree with Davis and Riley not far behind.  
Hana sat nursing her poor Nighmon's injuries. Ami and Kari were still left.  
"ROSSETTA STONE!" Nefertimon cried. Tigreramon rushed in as well but both were blasted back by Icedramon.

Gagomon looked up.  
"Too…tired for…armor…just…Digivolve me" Shu stared at his partner he still wanted to go even after all that…  
"No! I don't want you to get hurt."  
"But Shu! Ami needs help! Kari needs help! Look at them!" Shu glanced over. At the mere mention of Kari's name Davis was up and ready for another round but Shu…  
His instincts wanted him out of here but he wanted to stay to help Ami…and Kari too of course.  
 _I need to help them…_ he looked down at the stone in his hand _I was given this because of my determination I will not betray this gift because of fears.  
_ "Gagomon. If you really are willing to go one last time then…" he stood up "so am I"  
"Right!" Right then Icedramon sent a blast of icicles in Ami's direction trying to sooth Kukumon she didn't see them coming until it was far too late for her to move.

"AHHH!" she closed her eyes hugging Kukumon tight. Only to feel nothing when the attack should have impacted…because it didn't hit her…Shu was in front of her arms outstretched as he had been prepared to take the hit and even after the icicles had hit he hadn't gone down. Davis voiced his only thought on the matter.

"What is he a Digimon?" Shu looked back clearly hurt from it.  
"Y-You okay Ami?" Ami nodded still registering what had just happened.  
"W-why did you…"  
"We can't have our leader getting hurt" he said plainly then glanced at Gagomon eyeing him worriedly.  
"Shu?"  
"Ready to go one last time?"  
"Y-yeah!" Shu nodded Digivice in hand preparing for the skip to champion level "Time to Digivolve!"

" _Gagomon Digivolve to…Perromon!"_

Kura nervously glanced at the screen behind Phobiamon watching Shu take the hit for Ami.  
 _I sure hope he's okay…_ His sister had brought him to Phobiamon after their conversation earlier.

" _Kura, are you ready? Have you watched enough to understand now? They fight and argue…they can't even stand up to a weak Icedramon"_ admittedly Kura _had_ had doubts but as soon as Shu took the bullet for Ami he knew that they were a good team and a good group of people but to get Yuki to take him to Phobiamon which was the key to his plan…he had to say some drastic things.  
 _"Come on! Like family we'll work together!"_ she had cried _"Come on, you're my brother after all"_ though his heart pained and regretted saying it he said as cold as he could.

" _No I'm not. How could I call you – the girl who wants to destroy the Digidestined – my sister? We are not family"_ she glared angrily and Kura resisted the urge to cry from saying that to the one part of his family that was still intact it was going to take a lot of Chocolate to make up for that. She had decided that if Phobiamon spoke to him he would understand and speak to him he did. A full half hour talking about Digidestined inflicted horrors which were all fake.  
"So Kura, do you understand now why you must help me?" this line he was more than welcome to say  
"HELP YOU? HAH! I know you've been enslaving these poor Digimon they are not your 'Allies' as you call them! You're just a no good con-mon!"

Phobiamon's already red eye sparked with anger.  
"I can't have someone else defying me!" then he sparked with an idea…one Kura could feel coming he glanced at his Digimon who was hidden away with fear but a fair amount of Determination.  
His Digimon was Minorumon, the word Minoru meant truth. And it was truth Kura always searched for. That and Kura believed that he was in the Digital world for a reason he never trusted Phobiamon for a reason and he wanted to help the Digidestined for a reason.  
He was oblivious to exactly what Phobiamon was planning but he knew this:  
Phobiamon was very, _very_ bad for the Digital World and the Digidestined were very, _very_ good.

"If you won't serve me willingly then I'll make you, I was going to do it to you both eventually why not start now?" then a light from the purple jewel on Phobiamon's forehead glowed. Kura prepared himself.  
 _Gotta stay focused…I've see Digimon fight it before…like Agumon and Gatomon…_

Yes, our two Digimon had experienced this but the experience was something a Digimon's mind couldn't handle and they no longer remembered it but that is why Phobiamon resorted to Yorimon instead.  
As the light enveloped Kura Minorumon gasped hoping beyond hope that Kura was right about this…

 _Alright gotta do this now!_ Kura grabbed his D-Myst from his belt an action that no one else noticed. His plan was simple. As long as he could resist Phobiamon's power he could make Minorumon Digivolve. Why is this important?

" _Minorumon? Ready?" Kura asked as he walked a fair distance behind his sister.  
"Will this work?"  
"Of course…as long as you get the chance to Digivolve, remember we've always had that weird connection if you Digivolve it gets stronger. We can get out of here without anyone knowing anything"_

he looked up to Minorumon's hiding spot.  
 _I hope you hear me.  
_ "Time to Digivolve!" He called quietly begging that Minorumon heard and Phobiamon didn't

Shu fell to his knees Perromon looking back.  
"Shu?!"  
"Don't worry about me Perromon! Just go!"

Ami stared worried.  
"You really are stupidly brave you know that"  
"Says you" he laughed. "I had to help. Perromon is exhausted but wanted to fight. So I'll fight too" his Digivice flashed with red light.  
"Okay what now?" Davis asked Shu shrugged holding his Digivice up to get a closer look.  
"Shu! I feel stronger!" Perromon cried "I think…I can Digivolve again!"

"Huh?" Shu jumped what was Perromon talking about as his Digivice glowed white Perromon shouted.

" _Perromon Digivolve to…Fureamon!"_

Everyone stared. Kari jumped excited.  
"So that's what the charms do! They work just like our crests!" Davis smirked.  
"Did they just make Perromon Digivolve to Ultimate?"  
"I think so" Ami smiled. "Shu check that out!" Shu nodded  
"Fureamon! Go for it!"

Fureamon opened its mouth.  
 _"SUPERNOVA!"_ He cried sending a blue blast of flames towards Icedramon. With that Digimon gone everyone took a breath of relief.  
"Digidestined" a very familiar voice said looking up they all saw Yuki  
"What do you want Y. Hajime?!" Riley shouted she laughed.  
"I am here to take possession of the Digi charm of Endurance. Hand it over"  
"No." Hana announced "Shu earned that and no one else!"  
"Besides Yuki, you're a Digidestined too. Didn't you listen to Kura about that?"

"Perhaps I may have heard it from him but that time is now over"  
"What?" Ami asked only to see Kura walk out from the trees with Minorumon on his shoulder.  
"Kura?" Shu asked "What's going on?"  
"Tell them brother"

Kura looked up.  
"What's going on?" he asked "the truth is Digidestined…"


	8. Luck is the opposite of Fate

_Kari here, we had to take on Icedramon after Shu ancient armor Digivolved Gagomon.  
We found out Shu's charm let's his Digimon go to Ultimate as well._

 _After Shu was crazy brave jumping in front of Ami to protect her Perromon Digivolved to Fureamon and kicked Icedramon's butt.  
But now we're faced with Yuki and Kura Hajime and something seems off…Kura wanted to tell us the truth but what is it exactly?_

Episode 8: Luck is the opposite of Fate

Kura looked up.  
"What's going on?" he asked "the truth is Digidestined…"

Yuki smiled viciously.  
"The truth is…I will not allow the Digital world to be destroyed by the Digi Charms"  
"huh?" Shu smirked, he knew what Kura meant.  
"Which means, I'm sorry Yuki. I'm gonna help the Digidestined"  
"But! You...he told you-"  
"What he told me was a sack of lies" Kura announced "in fact he tried to manipulate me with his power. Luckily I had Minorumon, our connection protected me"

"You're lying!"  
"No! Believe me Yuki! I do not lie. I only ever look for the truth and this is it! Phobiamon is tricking you! Taking you nature and turning it against you and you against the very people who should be your friends! Who should be your team! Yuki! We are Digidestined! We are the future of the Digital World if we don't fight Phobiamon then this world will be destroyed!"

"Y-you…how dare you! Digidestined…turn my own brother against me. I'll make you pay! No matter what! I'll make you pay!" Shu watched as Kura looked away.  
"Sorry about the scary act I had to put on guys, she wouldn't bring me to you if I didn't" Kura smiled winking at Ami who blushed slightly.  
"No worries" Shu said walking closer "are you sure it was an act though?"  
"Huh?!" Shu circled him much to the others shock.  
"What's wrong Shu?" Ami asked. In a normal situation he wouldn't tell anyone his thoughts but now seemed as good a time as any.

"I sense a strange energy on him"  
"Energy?" Hana laughed "yeah right"  
"Believe or not. It is dark. Just like Muremon"  
"Oh…yeah…that" Hana blushed remembering how the only one who hadn't fallen for Muremon's act had been Shu. Kura stared then he laughed.  
"You're psychic"  
"No"  
"It kinda seems like that" Kura added "see he's right…half right…I was acting but if he can really sense dark energy on me I wouldn't be surprised I had to endure Phobiamon's dark power without falling under his control." Shu nodded somewhat satisfied.  
"Phobiamon…he's even messing with Digidestined…"

Tai laughed as he heard the story. Everything that had happened was rivalling his first days in the Digital world. Davis and Kari were silently watching Tai's reaction.  
"Okay, well good to have you on our side Kura" Kura nodded.  
"Why were you so late coming to the meeting?" Hana asked  
"I visited the temple again" he explained "the symbol for endurance was glowing red and there was a message on the stone table" He pulled out his phone and found something before throwing it to Shu.  
"See what you make of it" Shu nodded.

"Lost and alone one Digidestined must be,  
to find a friend amongst their enemy,  
an act of kindness from a pure heart,  
and the promise of a fresh start,

With two flames lit the truth you'll see,  
each part must work in harmony" Shu stared "um…I've no clue"  
"I think I know" Riley looked up "one of us will be separated from the rest and will befriend one of the enemy they will obviously need to do something kind and I think that will earn them a charm"  
"What about the last two lines?" Kura asked  
"Not sure, but we'll work it out later" Ami decided "I think we need to focus on something more important"  
"What?" Riley asked  
"Kura, if we're going to be on the same team you need to tell us why you and Yuki were with Phobiamon"

Kura nodded and sighed.  
"It was four months ago. My sister and I lived alone in Colorado. Our mother died in a car accident when we were little and my dad didn't want to take care of us. So we wandered around a while"  
"Colorado? That's where Willis is from" Davis commented.  
"Willis…" Kura echoed. The name sounded familiar "I remember that we happened to wandering around this field when…we saw two people" Kura looked Davis up and down.  
"Whatcha staring at?"  
"You were one of them. We saw Veemon, and this other Digimon battling this huge one…then Veemon armor Digivolved to Flamedramon"  
"No way! You were watching when Willis and I fought Cocomon? That other Digimon is Terriermon by the way"

"four months later we had moved to Odaiba…our aunt took us in" Kura sighed "and you're about caught up. We were sitting in our room one day when our computer glowed and out came two Digivices…um…you guys call them D-Mysts right?"  
"Yeah, keep going"  
"We were pulled into the Digital world and we met Muremon. He told us his friend Phobiamon was searching for some charms. We followed him and spoke to Phobiamon we offered to help he just seemed so nice. We didn't find them but we did find Redvegimon. A really angry Redvegimon. It attacked us and then Saturamon and Zaturamon leapt out our D-Mysts glowed and we suddenly knew. We stood up shouted time to Digivolve and there was Yorimon and Minorumon."

Kura stopped to take a breath then he smiled.  
"Phobiamon told us we were special. Digidestined but he sounded unsure when I asked why he said that the past Digidestined had attacked villages he showed us footage but when I think back I imagine it was cut from the fight against other bad Digimon…we decided to help but I didn't entirely believe him Yuki did though. So that's it."  
"I see he messed with you guys…" Ami sighed "that was mean" Davis laughed  
"It's a small world. A really small world"

The next day the Digidestined excited for their new allies in Kura and Zaturamon decided it was Hana's birthday they might as well go to the Digital world to celebrate.  
They sat there with Tai, Kari Davis and Matt and T.K who had come along as well.  
"This is awesome guys! Coming here for a birthday party is really fun" Hana smiled with Duskmon silently swallowing a chocolate bar.

Kura smiled half-heartedly. His sister had not come home from the Digital world last night which was going to be bad as he said she was at a sleepover. If she didn't come home today his Aunt would be all over the place trying to find her.  
"Kura!" a voice broke through his day dreaming it was Hana "why don't you have some fun? You two Minorumon! The others are about to race why don't you join in?"  
Minorumon shook his head.  
"no. I think it would not be fair" Mikumon jumped in.  
"Oh really?! Well the only way to find out is to race Minorumon!"  
"I don't want to upset you Mikumon"  
"Just go already" Kura laughed "she wants you to race" his partner nodded and followed Mikumon.

"And you! Do something!" Hana shouted  
"I really am fine just sitting here Hana"  
"Sure you are" she replied sarcastically. Shu smirked as he watched them arguing. Ami tapped him.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Huh? Oh nothing" he replied biting a cupcake Kari had made.  
"Veemon! Slow down! There won't be any left for me!" Davis cried trying to snatch a snack before his partner ate them all. T.K and Matt laughed.  
"Maybe you should teach Veemon some table manners" T.K commented  
"Shut up J.K" he replied resulting in Matt throwing a rock at him.  
"It's T.K get it right"

"Okay! Go long Agumon!" Tai yelled kicking his soccer ball to his partner who caught it but his claws popped it.  
"I don't think I can use balls Tai" Kelpimon jumped in with a joke.  
"Maybe it can be Veemon's handkerchief?" Riley chuckled  
"Kelpimon that's rude" he said  
"Oh yeah? Whose laughing?" his Digimon answered.  
Shu stood up.  
"well that ball is useless now so why don't we try a different game?"  
"What do you think Shu?" Tai asked "what game?"  
"I think we should play-" Shu stopped. Looking around.  
"Shu?"  
"Somethings wrong" Riley and Ami walked over.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I…get the feeling there's an enemy nearby"

" _Howling static!"_ a voice cried Shu turned.  
"Kura! Hana move!" the two leapt out the way just in time to find Pipermon flying above them. Yuki stepped out.  
"I told you, you would pay"

Tai shook his head.  
"Oh come on! We were having fun!" Davis nodded  
"Yeah, way to spoil a birthday party!" Ami glared.  
"Yuki! We won't let you ruin this!" she looked to Kura to get a sad but confirming nod "Okay guys, time to Digivolve!"  
"Time to Digivolve!" the rest of her team yelled.

" _Mikumon Digivolve to…Tigreramon!"_

" _Duskmon Digivolve to…Falcronemon!"_

" _Kelpimon Digivolve to…Seeliomon!"_

" _Gagomon Digivolve to…Perromon!"_

" _Minorumon Digivolve to…Rhapsodymon!"_

Davis nodded to T.K and Kari who replied with their Digivices held out.  
"Digi-armor energise!" they yelled.

" _Patamon armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying hope!"_

" _Gatomon armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon: the angel of light!"_

" _Veemon armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: the fire of courage!"_

Tai and Matt looked at each other smiling.  
"Just like old times?" Matt asked  
"Just like old times" Tai nodded to Agumon.  
"Agumon! You need to Digivolve now!"  
"You too Gabumon!"

" _Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"_

" _Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!"_

Watching the scene carefully was Phobiamon.

He laughed as all the champion level Digimon got ready to fight.  
"This is too fun" he tapped a small button "do it now"

Yuki stared at her Digivice.  
 _Sorry Kura.  
_ "NOW PIPERMON!"  
 _"Sonic stream!"_ Pipermon shouted sending a giant wave of sound to the ground around Hana.  
"Falcronemon!" There was a huge explosion…

Davis sat up rubbing his head.  
"Argh…what happened?" looking around he saw the rest of the Digidestined sprawled out as well as their partners most back into their in-training forms. He saw Kari gripping Salamon.  
"Hey? Kari! Wake up!" she looked up.  
"That explosion…was that Pipermon?" Davis saw Tai sitting up holding Koromon and Matt had Tsunomon in his arms.

"Tough to handle that Yuki" as every came together.  
"Quick head count" T.K said "me and Tokomon are here. Kari and Salamon"  
"Me and Demiveemon, Tai and Koromon, Matt and Tsunomon" Ami had a look around her team.  
"Kura and Zaturamon, Shu and Negromon, Riley and Seamon me and Kukumon I see Nighmon but…where's Hana?"  
"The explosion must have knocked her somewhere further away" Tai said "let's split up and try to find her"

Meanwhile…

"Gosh, how'd I end up here?" Hana asked herself walking through a forest "This isn't at all familiar to me"

She heard a sound turning there was a small pink Digimon.  
"Oh hi there. What's your name?" the Digimon looked confused then smiled.  
"My name is Sakimon!" Hana could tell this Digimon was in her baby form.  
"My name is Hana. I'm a Digidestined. Can you help me find my friends?"  
"Um…Okay Hana!"

Hana smiled and turned walking away with Sakimon close behind.  
She was not aware however that this Baby level Digimon was more dangerous than she could imagine.


	9. The Armor of Generosity

_Hi, Matt here. So we were having a picnic to celebrate Hana's birthday and the arrival of two new allies but Yuki jumped in._

 _We all Digivolved our Digimon but Pipermon caused this huge explosion and now Hana is missing.  
We have to find her fast. Before night time comes.  
The problem is…we've no idea where to look_

Episode 9: The armor of Generosity

"Did anyone find any sign of her?" Tai asked as the group met up again.  
"Not a thing" Matt shook his head  
"How are we going to find her?" Shu looked at his D-Myst.  
"The map on our Digivice?" he pulled it up "there that purple dot is Hana she's pretty far away"

Tai nodded. "Let's head back to the real world I'll call Izzy he can change the Digiport to the closest one to her"  
"Right" Ami nodded they all ran to the nearest Digiport. Kura lagged behind.

 _Why did Yuki do that? Hana could be hurt!_

"Sakimon are you alright?" Hana asked the pink Digimon was lagging behind.  
"I don't feel so well" Hana nodded and pulled out a cookie she had in her pocket.  
"Hungry?"  
"No thank you…" She looked at her new friend worriedly. There was a lake nearby maybe they could rest there.  
"Sakimon I'll carry you" she decided picking up the small pink Digimon "hah, you're lighter than Duskmon"

They sat down by the water and Hana spotted a bruise on Sakimon.  
"No wonder you don't feel well, you look hurt" Hana dipped her hands into the water and splashed some on the wound while pulling out a white cloth "here let me help you"

"Hana? Why are you so nice?"  
"Huh? Why? You're my friend"

 _Is she really? Can you be kind when you don't know anything about her?_ A voice asked but Hana shrugged it off.  
"You don't even recognise me Hana, you wouldn't think that if you did" suddenly there was a crash.  
"What the-"  
"It's a Monochromon!" Sakimon cried "and it doesn't look happy…" Hana picked Sakimon up.  
"Let's get out of here!"

Phobiamon was laughing at the sight of the fleeing Digidestined.  
"Yuki look! I found one of the Digidestined and she has Sakimon!" Yuki stared at the sight of her Digimon with another human.  
"Hana, of course"

Yuki turned and walked away.  
"Where are you going?" Muremon asked  
"To get my Digimon back"

Hana and Sakimon were almost out of breath…okay mainly Hana.  
She looked back.  
"Doesn't he ever quit?!"

Looking around she saw a small gap in the trees and dashed around to it. Monochromon ran past and she sighed in relief.  
"I think we're safe" turning she saw a clearing which had a big stone pillar in the middle "Huh? What's this?"

She walked towards it there was a wavy sort of symbol on it.  
"Hana, maybe you shouldn't go near that"  
"Could this be a Digi charm? It reminds me of the endurance pillar when we fought Skullgreymon" there was a crash "oh no! It found us!" Sakimon saw Monochromon charge aiming at Hana.  
 _I – I have to help even if she is my enemy! She helped me!_

Sakimon leapt out of Hana's arms.  
"Huh? Sakimon!" Sakimon stared the Digimon down blowing little pink bubbles in its direction when that didn't work Monochromon knocked her away. "Sakimon!"  
"Don't worry about me Hana! I'll be fine!" Sakimon jumped at it again "Down you go!"

Yuki was about 5 minutes away from finding them when her D-Myst started to glow. Staring down at it she could only think of one reason…  
"Sakimon…she's Digivolving"

" _Sakimon Digivolve to…Saturamon!"_

Saturamon smiled at itself.  
"I Digivolved! Well I need to go again!" Saturamon focused really hard and started to Digivolve again.

" _Saturamon Digivolve to…Yorimon!"_

Hana was shocked she had been with Yorimon the whole time?

 _You cannot trust her. You should not have been so kind._ The voice said again.  
 _"Boom, boom rocket!"_ Yorimon yelled sending a big blast to Monochromon.  
Hana watched as Monochromon ran off.  
"Thank you Yorimon, but won't Yuki be mad?"  
"Of course I won't" Yuki smiled viciously "she only protected you in an effort to last long enough for me to arrive!"

"Hana!" Kura cried running in with Tai, Shu, Ami and Matt behind him.  
"Guys!"  
"Glad we found you!" Nighmon smiled  
"Glad to see you too where are the others?"  
"we split up in the forest to find you" Tai explained.

"Yorimon, I'll Digivolve you so we can rid the world of the Digidestined"  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIGIVOLVE!" Yorimon cried "Hana…Hana is my friend Yuki!"  
"But she's a liar! Oh you'll see, now!" Yuki held her Digivice out. Tai shook his head desperately.  
"Don't Yuki! If Yorimon doesn't want to Digivolve don't force her to! It'll cause her to dark Digivolve!"  
"What do you mean?" Yuki shook her head "all liars, Yorimon time to Digivolve"

Yorimon couldn't stop herself from Digivolving…

" _Yorimon Dark Digivolve to…Menacemon!"_

Everyone jumped staring at the monstrosity before them.  
"Why don't you listen?!" Matt cried "is that what friends do?! Force one another to hurt people?!"  
"What do you know about friendship?!" she asked angrily. Matt pulled his crest out from behind his uniform.  
"This is the Crest of Friendship! I activated it because I realised that I needed my friends! Yuki! Yorimon needs you!"

Shu stepped forward.  
"Gagomon time to-"  
"NO!" Hana cried "she's my friend don't fight her!" Nighmon looked worried.  
"Hana!"  
"Nighmon time to Digivolve!"

" _Nighmon Digivolve to…Duskmon!"_

Duskmon flew up to Menacemon trying to distract it.  
"Yorimon! Calm down okay!" Hana yelled "I'm here! It's fine! You can just De-Digivolve!" Hana watched Duskmon get knocked back.  
"Ow…"  
"Duskmon? You look hurt, here let me help" Menacemon paused for a moment as the pedestal behind Hana glowed bright purple.  
Shu stared at it.  
"The next charm" a ball of purple light flew to Hana and as she caught it she had a plan.

"Duskmon! Ancient armor Energise!"

" _Duskmon Warp armor Digivolve to…Valcaremon: the shining light of generosity!"_

Everyone stared in awe at Valcaremon. She was like a huge eagle.  
 _"Sugar Melody!"_ she cried releasing a beautiful sound which sent a wave of calmness over everyone including Menacemon who blinked a couple of times before finally De-Digivolving back to Sakimon. Yuki leapt down.  
"Sakimon?! Hey wake up" Hana shook her head.  
"Yuki, let her sleep. You know that Sakimon was very kind to me she even Digivolved to protect me" Yuki's eyes widened as she remembered the glowing Digivice earlier.  
"She was just-"  
"I know that when you first came to the Digital world you felt scared because it was a new place with new rules."  
"L-liar!"  
"But Phobiamon is lying to you. He's tricking you, do you know what he'll do if he gets his hands on even one of these charms?" Hana asked "it would be one of the darkest times the Digital world had ever faced please Yuki…help us! You're a Digidestined!" Tai nodded stepping up.

"Yeah Yuki, Digidestined that's not just a cool title! It means that you have to protect the Digital world!" he announced and T.K added something.  
"And as Davis would say, being a Digidestined means you're part of our family! Phobiamon told the truth about one thing you are special" Hana smiled and held her hand out.  
"So come on Yuki, will you help?"

Yuki looked up to the smiling faces of the Digidestined she glanced at Kura. She certainly hadn't seen him this happy before. Then she looked down at Sakimon, her Digimon had protected them…she held her hand out to Hana.  
"Okay, I'll help…but first…I want to know…why were you so kind? Even after what we did?"  
"That's the thing…it's just who I am"

Phobiamon stared at the screen then he let out a horrible scream.

"No! NOT THE SIX DIGIDESTINED!" he looked at Muremon "we need to get those Digi Charms NOW!" he glared angrily…  
 _It's coming true…I was told I would rule over this world…but that my reign would end at the hands of the six children of earth…_

Sure he thought it was an old story but when Kura and Yuki arrived he knew it was more than that…so he brought them to his side but now that all six were together…he had to get the last of the Digi Charms before the Digidestined deleted him.

And he had just the plan…


	10. Hope is missing

_**I checked today, to see what episode I had to put out next…  
I saw it was this one…um…I laughed…Hope is Missing…can you guess what this episodes gonna be about?  
Well, good luck…don't kill me…  
I had to do this…actually… you'll hate me more next episode…I'm sorry…I love T.K and Matt but I had too…**_

 _ **So…um…BYE!**_

 _ ***Author proceeds to run into closet and hide preventing herself from being caught by the angered readers who will most likely hate her after episodes 10 and 11***_

 _So it's T.K. We've found two of the six Digi charms and Yuki has joined our side.  
I'm a little nervous about what will lead us to the next charm but we're all still trying to work out why we got our Crests back and what this could mean._

But of course first I need to work out how to ace my maths test…

Episode 10: Hope is missing

Riley walked to his class with his books and Seamon hidden away in his satchel.  
He walked past T.K.  
"Good morning Takaishi!"  
"Morning Riley, see you after school for…" T.K saw two kids walking past and changed what he was going to say "for computer club" Riley nodded.  
"Yes, today promises to be fun…Takaishi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Ishida coming?"  
"of course!"  
"Thank you, I'll bring some extra snacks for Gabumon" he said his voice low  
"Sounds good."

They were about to part ways when T.K turned back.  
"Riley?"  
"yes Takaishi?"  
"Why do you still call us by our last names? Like the whole group?"  
"It is a tradition in my family. Unless I am older or you are direct family-"  
"But we're Digidestined. That makes us family" Riley nodded  
"I suppose so, well, I will see you after school Takai-I mean…T.K" T.K smiled at his name being said by Riley then walked off to his class.

"Jeez where is T.P?" Davis asked annoyed Kura gave him a friendly punch.  
"It's T.K and you know it" Yuki looked worried  
"You're right, though Davis. I feel like someone like Takeru would not be late" Shu and Ami agreed.

Izzy looked up from his computer at Tai.  
"T.K is almost never late" Tai looked around  
"was he in class?"  
"don't know" Davis replied "I was sleeping" earning himself a whack from Hana.  
"What was that for?!"  
"Kari wasn't here to do it" Tai shook his head  
"Well that's not helpful Davis" Riley looked up nervously.  
"I did see him this morning I watched him walk into class" Izzy looked at Tai they nodded.  
"I'll call Matt on my cell phone!"

Riley wondered if T.K was alright. There was no sign of him anywhere.  
"That's weird…" Tai said coming back in "he didn't answer"  
"Are you sure his phone isn't off or something?" Kura asked  
"Yep I'm sure. Since we found out about Phobiamon Matt keeps his phone on and we have each other on speed-dial" Ami smiled  
"Davis! You can message T.K on your D-Terminal right?"  
"Oh yeah!" He hurriedly typed a message urging T.K to hurry up.

They waited a while till a reply appeared.  
 **"WHAT?!"** Davis cried every gathered around.  
"Motomiya read the message!"  
"Dear Digidestined, it seems you are missing someone. Surrender you Digi Charms and your Digivices immediately or the child of hope may not be returning" Riley stepped back.

 _No…Phobiamon…he didn't…_

Tai looked serious.  
"Guys, I think Phobiamon captured T.K"  
"But how?"  
"I don't even know" Tai looked around "what do you want to do? We need a plan!" everyone stayed silent devising different strategies.

 _T.K…he could be in danger. Why did Phobiamon want him? And what about Patamon…he could be hurt too._ Riley clenched his fists and Shu looked up at him.  
"Riley? You alright?" he asked. No reply "hey? Digiworld to Riley!" still nothing so Seamon had a go.  
"HEY RILEY! IT'S SEAMON CALLING! GET YOUR BRAIN BACK INTO GEAR!" Tai looked at him worriedly.  
"Riley? You look really mad" it was freaking Tai out. Riley was a pretty chill guy in his opinion.  
"Phobiamon…" Riley said "he took them…"

"We'll get them back don't worry" Ami smiled  
"Oh we will. Guys! Now let's go! We can't waste any time Takaishi and Patamon require our aid!"  
"We need to play this smart Riley" Izzy explained  
"No time! DON'T YOU GET IT?! WE NEED TO SAVE T.K!" everyone jumped not only had he yelled but to everyone's intense shock he had just called him T.K instead of Takaishi.

"So Takeru Takaishi right?" Phobiamon asked T.K glared.  
"It's T.K. My name is T.K" the evil Digimon nodded  
"Yes, yes. that's correct"  
"As soon as I get out of here Patamon will Digivolve!"  
"I hardly think that will be happening whilst I possess your tag and crest, D-Terminal and you Digivice what did that boy um…Izzy right? What did he call them?"  
"D-3s" T.K growled at least he was doing something.

 _Come on guys, hurry please…_

The Digidestined arrived near Phobiamon's base sans Tai since he stayed behind to try contacting Matt and Kari.

"Okay guys, try to play this safe. No Digivolving unless completely necessary!" Ami reminded as Izzy pulled Tentomon closer.  
"That means no flying ahead"  
"Oh okay"  
Shu started to walk only to notice a small pillar in the distance.  
 _strange…_

An alarm suddenly went off.  
"Ah hah! My dear T.K your friends have come to save you…"  
"Just wait till they get up here! They'll delete you for good!"  
"Oh I don't think so. Not with my little surprise"  
"Huh?"  
"Did you think I only snatched you?"

He pointed to a figure that had been standing in the shadows the whole time.  
T.K had never stopped to pay attention to who it was.  
"you see T.K I have plans for you but first…how much hope can you have when you see what I did?" the figure stepped out and T.K felt tears pricking at his eyes.  
"No…" he mumbled as he stared at the familiar blue eyes that normally seemed so full of life now seemed quite dull "there's no way…"  
"Do you like what I did? I thought, let's get rid of that ego and rock-star attitude!" T.K however was no longer listening.

He had been told by Kura what Phobiamon could do and even the representative of hope himself couldn't have remained strong at the sight of it…  
T.K felt immense sorrow as he begged that the others would get here soon…

"Where are we exactly?" Ami asked Kura and Yuki looked around.  
"A back entrance but we should be careful…Muremon patrols this area"  
"oh that little liar" Shu commented.

Yuki nodded.  
"So we watch ourselves" then there was an explosion.  
"Hey look!" Izzy cried "it's Garurumon! Matt must be here!"  
"Figures" Davis smirked "of course he was already fighting" at least that's what they thought until Garurumon attacked them.  
"Or maybe he isn't here!" Ami cried jumping back.  
"Mikumon Time to Digivolve!"

" _Mikumon Digivolve to…Tigreramon!"_

Izzy looked to Tentomon "we should join in now"

" _Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"_

Davis smiled.  
"Digi armor Energize!"

" _Veemon armor Digivolve to…Raidramon; the storm of friendship!"_

Riley and the rest of the team were about to Digivolve.  
"No!" Izzy shouted "you guys need to find T.K. Go alright? The three of us will hold Garurumon off" Riley nodded  
"Alright, let's go!"

Phobiamon stared at the three champion level Digimon.  
"Perhaps…Muremon!"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Get out there and Digivolve!"

Meanwhile Riley and the others were rushing down the corridor but it was hard to find their way around.

"I don't get it" Yuki complained "the layout changed" Shu looked carefully at his D-Myst.  
"And something blocking the signal on my D-Myst so what do we do to find T.K?" Hana turned to see a small orange thing on the ground.  
"Hey! Patamon!  
"T.K and I were early to the computer room with Matt and then this light flashed from the computer next thing I know I'm here and T.K is gone!"

"Phobiamon kidnapped him" Shu explained then went into immense detail about what they were doing to find him. Patamon nodded.  
"If something is stopping the D-Mysts from picking up T.K's D-3 then how do we find him?" Riley was running some quick calculations through his head.  
"if there was a sudden surge of power even for a second we could pinpoint him" Patamon smiled  
"I've got that!" Kura smiled  
"You're going to Digivolve"  
"Uh huh!" Patamon thought really hard about how much danger T.K was in. It wasn't working though.  
"Hmm…do you think Phobiamon took his D-3 away?" Patamon nodded  
"But if Yorimon could Digivolve away from the Digivice I should be able to as well. Come on T.K!" he tried again. This time Patamon could almost feel T. K's encouragement.

" _Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"_

T.K was sitting still bound. He felt pretty helpless.  
What if the others didn't find him? And where was Patamon?

Suddenly his D-3 which was still in the hands of Phobiamon started to glow a little.  
 _Huh? Am I imagining things?_ The glow faded.  
T.K wasn't sure if he had really just seen that. Was Patamon trying to Digivolve?  
It started to glow again.  
 _If it didn't work once than it was because of me!_ He decided so he stared at that D-3 and thought encouraging thoughts _come on you can do it Patamon! You have to Digivolve!_

Suddenly the D-3 shone brightly much to Phobiamon's shock.  
"What?!"  
"Yes!" T.K couldn't help but shout "Patamon Digivolved! I just knew it! I bet he's with the others now! Why would I lose hope Phobiamon as long as I have my Digimon and the rest of the Digidestined I'll be fine!" Phobiamon glared at him. This was getting sickening.

"Go! Deal with the Digidestined battling Garurumon with Muremon!"  
"Yes lord Phobiamon" a very monotone voice replied. T.K bit his lip to avoid yelling out. It was strange to hear such a normally energetic voice talk like that.  
"Oh please…" T.K whispered "please Angemon hurry" he shook his head.

 _Can't keep waiting to be rescued. Phobiamon is planning something and I need to get out of here before he puts into action._ T.K looked around. There had to be a way out.  
He spotted a shard of broken metal on the ground his hand might just reach it then he could cut the rope. Getting his Digivice back might be more difficult but he could easily run and get the rest of the team before trying to get it back besides. Patamon had already Digivolved.  
T.K slowly leaned over as far as he could without falling and reached out to get it.  
 _come on, come on…_ T.K thought his hand was about to grab it when it was kicked away and he fell onto his side.  
"Nice try Digidestined." Phobiamon laughed "You're very determined"

T.K couldn't sit himself back up but he still glared.  
"that was quick thinking but not quick enough" T.K however had a second plan.  
If he played this right he might still get away. T.K glared up at Phobiamon  
"You pretty soon Phobiamon the rest of my team will be here to stop you!"  
"When they come I'll destroy them" He smirked "maybe I'll start with that annoying Motomiya boy and his Veemon…" T.K was furious now. Yeah he and Davis didn't always see eye to eye and then there was that whole jealously issue but they had grown to be good friends and Kari really cared about him.

So due to his anger T.K used all his strength and knocked Phobiamon's legs out from under him then he used what he could to move himself closer to the metal shard only to spot Phobiamon swinging downwards with his scythe-like arm. T.K rolled and just narrowly missed it.  
"Let that be a lesson to you." Phobiamon said "you cannot defy me"

T.K however was trying not to laugh. When the blade had crashed down it had cut part of the rope binding him with a bit more effort T.K could snap it and escape.

" _Muremon Digivolve to…Meguremon!"_

Izzy gasped  
"That thing can Digivolve!" Davis nodded.  
"Yeah, it looks dangerous and what is with Garurumon?" Ami saw a figure in the shadows  
"Hey does that person look familiar?"  
"Don't know" Izzy replied then Davis' D-Terminal beeped.  
"It's from Tai. Matt's not home yet! He's missing as well"

Tai sat down worriedly. There had been no reply from Kari yet she had some friends to visit but if she didn't get back he couldn't go to the Digital world.

 _I sure hope T.K and Matt are okay…  
Come on guys. You can do it!_


	11. Friendship seems lost

_It's Izzy here and you won't believe what just happened.  
Phobiamon has captured T.K and what's worse is that most of us are stuck facing what appears to be an evil Garurumon and Muremon's Digivolved form Meguremon!_

 _Matt's missing too! Could these all be connected? Just what is Phobiamon planning?_

Episode 11: Friendship seems lost.

"Hey?! Tai! Why were you calling me?!"  
"Took you long enough! T.K and Matt are missing! We know that T.K is trapped by Phobiamon so Matt might be too! We need to go!"  
"R-Right!" Kari held her D-3 to the computer "Digiport open!"

"Raidramon!" Davis cried as his Digimon was sent flying. Izzy and Ami stared.  
"Meguremon is tough!"  
"Well let's delete him!" Ami shouted

Angemon was not a Digimon designed for low roofs.  
"Are you okay Angemon?"  
"Yes, but don't worry. We need to focus on finding T.K" Shu glanced at the map on his D-Myst.  
"I can see T.K really close" Kura and Yuki took a look and gasped.  
"Guys, he is with Phobiamon right now!" Yuki cried Kura nodded  
"Yeah, that's the room Phobiamon stays in"

"Well then we need to hurry" Riley decided "if Phobiamon does anything to Takaishi…" he said returning to his usual last name thing. _Can you trust them to help at all? Why don't you just leave and find him yourself?_

 _I need my friends. I should always trust them. Always._ Riley replied to the strange voice in his head.  
"It's okay Riley, we'll find him"

T.K struggled silently trying to put enough pressure on the rope that it broke.  
"Ah! Some members of your team are nearly here"  
"See I told you!"  
"Oh I never doubted it. I'll just wait till they arrive, I have something I want them to see"

 _Great…_ he thought _this is getting bad._

Struggling some more the rope started to get loose. He quietly slipped out and backed up he needed to find the others then get his Digivice back but he paused.  
 _I may need my Digivice to find them._ He glanced over, he went through the possibility of stealing it back and still getting away _not good odds…I'd rather risk getting lost._

He turned and started to slip away only to feel a hand on his shoulder.  
 _oh no…_  
It was Phobiamon's one normal looking hand.  
"You shouldn't have done that T.K. Points for tenacity of course but really you should've quit while you were ahead" he sneered the purple gem on his forehead glowing.

"Now! Kabuterimon!"  
 _"Electro shocker!"  
_ "Tigreramon!"  
 _"Shining assault!"  
_ "Raidramon!"  
 _"thunder strike!"_

They watched Meguremon vanish as he was deleted the person who had been watching the fight glanced towards them.  
"Hey! Come out and fight ya coward!" Davis cried the figure only laughed emotionlessly and jumped to the ground then he ran.

Izzy and Davis chased after him while Ami stared.  
 _he looks…really…familiar…._ Then it hit her as he passed under the light of the corridor she spotted his blonde hair, blue eyes and familiar rock star persona.  
"Guys! I-it's Matt!" she yelled Davis and Izzy stopped.  
"But Matt isn't a bad guy" Davis argued  
"Well I don't think that is the usual Matt you saw his eyes right?"  
"Ami makes a valid point. Matt's eyes seemed dull and lifeless"  
"We need to hurry"

The other Digidestined burst into Phobiamon's throne room in time to see him surrounding T.K with dark energy. Kura gasped.  
"Oh no! We're too late!"  
"Huh?" Riley asked  
"This is what he tried on me!" immediately Riley tried to attack Phobiamon but Kura stopped him "You can't. Riley if it touches you, you might fall under Phobiamon's control"  
"But I can't Just leave him!" at that second the other three and Matt burst in.

Matt walked calmly to stand next to Phobiamon.  
"What do you think?" Phobiamon asked "like my newest Servant? Well, he won't be for long. After all I will soon have the child of hope on my side as well"  
"You think that would work?!" Izzy yelled  
"Of course, you know how easy it is to break you humans?" The evil Digimon laughed "Matt Ishida resident bad-boy and rock star as well as the child of friendship. But here's the thing. After a little talking and a hint of dark power it wasn't hard to convince him that he is not worthy of the friendship crest thus making it simple to control him"

"I get it. He made Matt think he was useless and I bet he's spent this whole time trying to break T.K's hope" Kura said  
"Yes, the fear in his eyes says it all. He's trying but ultimately he is failing" Riley clenched his fists and gave a vicious glare. As the Dark energy subsided T.K fell to the ground.  
"T.K?" Shu asked "are you…alright?"

T.K looked up his eyes blank just like Matt.  
"And there you have it!" Phobiamon laughed "even the child of hope is no match for me" Riley ran in front of T.K.  
"Takaishi! Snap out of it! You know he's lying!" T.K didn't answer "oh come on!

"Don't you see? His hope is gone and once anyone person or Digimon loses their one core value they can no longer fight my dark power"  
Kura nodded reluctantly agreeing.  
"Yeah, I held on because I was still staying true to my beliefs."  
"Listen to me. You have the crest of hope for a reason!" Riley shouted as he backed away from T.K.  
"T.K destroy them" the Digidestined stood up and walked towards Riley slowly. The others weren't sure what they could do.  
"Please stop!" Riley cried "you can't do this! You're a Digidestined!"

He gasped as he remembered what T.K said earlier…

" _Why do you still call us by our last names? Like the whole group?"  
"It is a tradition in my family. Unless I am older or you are direct family-"  
"But we're Digidestined. That makes us family"_

"Takaishi! Please remember what you told me? We're Digidestined! That makes us family! Your hope and faith in Patamon allowed him to Digivolve even when he was far away and you weren't holding your Digivice! You must remember your hope and faith Takaishi!" Turning to Matt he yelled "and friendship! The child of friendship Ishida! You are not worthless you must have faith in yourself!"

T.K stopped moving. Riley's words echoed in his head.

 _w-we are family! I need to…argh!_

Phobiamon noticed this and realised he needed to silence Riley quickly.

 _See Riley? You trust these two boys from the moment you meet them and they've betrayed you.  
No! They're being controlled by Phobiamon. Takaishi and Ishida wouldn't betray us! I trust them!_  
"Matt, get rid of the boy!" The child of friendship rushed at Riley gripping him by the throat.  
"I-ISHIDA! Y-You are…" Riley stopped talking he knew that he couldn't continue without suffocating quicker instead he shot a pleading look to T.K.  
 _T.K…HELP ME…_

Tai and Kari had just arrived to find an unconscious Gabumon.  
"What happened here?" Tai asked "come on! Wake up Gabumon!"  
"M-Matt" Gabumon said as he got up.  
"What happened Gabumon?" Kari asked  
"Matt was dragged here with T.K when I found out I raced to find him then…Phobiamon caught me"

"Something's really wrong Gabumon, let's go Kari!"

They raced through the corridors to find themselves caught in a fight between Matt and Riley.

The other Digidestined tried to stop the fight but Phobiamon blasted them back.

Riley was about to pass out until someone grabbed Matt.  
"Huh?" Riley gasped as he fell to the ground. Matt struggled against the person holding him back.  
"M-Matt! Stop it!" Riley smiled, T.K was back.  
"Yeah! Go T.K!" Kura yelled

"Snap out of it bro! Come on!" Matt shoved T.K to the ground and Riley gasped.  
"Yamato!" he yelled. Everyone gasped. Since when does anyone call Matt Yamato? "Yamato Ishida! Calm down! You need to snap out of it!" Matt moved closer slowly.  
"Matt!" T.K cried out "stop! It's Riley he's your friend!" his brother stalled. The word 'friend' was something that was very dear to him.

Riley stood up.  
"Ishida. You need to trust yourself you are not what Phobiamon says you are" Matt snapped aiming a punch at Riley. T.K stared.  
 _RILEY!_ Riley waited for it to hurt but there was nothing looking up he realised that T.K had somehow stopped the punch. Matt tried with his other hand but T.K stopped that too.  
"Matt! Enough! It's me. It's me Takeru" Matt stared at his younger brother's eyes and he slowly relaxed.  
"T.K…" then he realised what was happening…Matt gritted his teeth and gave Gabumon a serious look "Gabumon…warp-Digivolve"

" _Gabumon warp Digivolve to…Metalgarurumon"_

Why did he do that? Matt knew Tai was there and that Phobiamon was super strong. If they were going to beat him he had decided they would need Omnimon. Unfortunately he would not get the chance to tell Tai that.  
"Tai you need to-" T.K watched in worry as Matt tried to finish his sentence. Riley looked determined.  
"Matt!" he said sternly "You are the child of friendship. Don't let him control you. Trust in yourself Matt. Trust in us" Matt looked up at Riley's smile.  
 _This kid, he's gonna be a great Digidestined_ Matt thought while smiling himself.

"So what?!" Phobiamon shouted "you won't defeat me!" Shu noticed a blue light outside the window and nodded to Gagomon.  
 _"Blade Breaker!"_ Gagomon cried while whacking the window with his tail. It caused the window to shatter and the blue light flew to Riley.

Reaching out he grabbed the snowflake shaped Digi charm of Trust. The others stared in awe.  
"Prodigious…" Izzy mumbled much to Tai's amusement.  
"Haven't heard you say that one in a while!" Riley glanced at Kelpimon who was leaping up and down shouting.  
"Digivolve! Digivolve!" He nodded.  
"Time to Digivolve!" He called "Ancient armor Energize!"

" _Kelpimon warp armor Digivolve to…"_


	12. The Armor of Trust

_**So? Enjoying my episodes so far? Do you guys like the Ancient Armor Power?  
And now quick head count – Kelpimon's armoured form…Valcaremon…Fangdramon…Serocketmon …that's four new Armor forms. And we still have three new Digi charms to get.  
Loyalty, Fate and Luck. And no I did not spoil them. The names of each Digi charm were told back in episode 5. Also I will reveal some more plot power…what that is you'll be waiting to find out but see if you can spot the two times I will hint at it. Anyone who works it out before episode 20 let me know. (Yes, I have ep 20 planned…actually I have every episode planned…I need a life…)  
I think that's about it for now. **_

_Kura here. So we found out that Phobiamon is controlling Matt and is probably planning to do the same thing to T.K. Somehow he's gotten stronger. After beating Garurumon and deleting Meguremon the others raced to catch up with us._

 _We found T.K there just as Phobiamon was trying to control him! Matt just stood there until Riley stepped in and gave him a full on lecture about how he needs to learn to trust himself and his strength Matt suddenly fought back and broke out enough for Gabumon to warp Digivolve into Metalgarurumon! There was an explosion of blue and now… the third Digi charm is here!_

Episode 12: The armor of Trust

" _Kelpimon warp armor Digivolve to…Mantimon; the glistening waves of trust!"_

Riley stared at his Digimon.  
"M-Mantimon?"  
"Even more Prodigious!" Izzy announced at this point Tai bit his lip to avoid laughing.  
"What?! No! How could this be?!" Phobiamon cried.  
 _One of the charms was here all along? What must I do to win?!_ He stared at Mantimon then yelled:  
 _"Sickened hope!"_ whatever this attack was headed straight for Riley. T.K was not letting that happen.

He hugged the younger boy tight in an attempt to push him out of the way…an attempt that failed. Matt gasped as the attack hit.  
"T.K!" Phobiamon cackled  
"And now, the Children of Trust and Hope fall" his cackling was cut short when the smoke cleared and there they were T.K still gripping Riley tightly. Though for a moment there was a yellowish aura surrounding them. Matt ran over.  
"T.K!" his younger brother smiled. Matt then proceeded to punch him, only lightly of course.  
"OW!" T.K cried rubbing his cheek "What was that for?!"  
"Why'd you do that?!"  
"Well, the thing is…" The child of hope glanced at Riley who was staring at the dark Digimon in shock "I think I know how you feel when we get separated now…"

Now this feeling is one only those with younger siblings share. The feeling of determination to protect them. For some like T.K the close relationship he and Riley had formed gave him that sense of what I call older sibling instincts.  
Matt nodded understanding. T.K glanced at Angemon  
"Ready?"  
"Always T.K" Yuki looked at Riley  
"You okay?"  
"Uh…um…y-yes…That was…unexpected Yuki"

No one would realise till much later on that from this point forward Riley never once called the others by their last names.

Gennai was in awe. He had been watching the whole scene from afar.  
"I didn't think that they would find three charms so quickly"

He had also witnessed T.K's bravery in defending Riley.  
"And young Takaishi is so close too…if there had been a more significant danger-" and at this point Gennai whacked himself over the head "Huh?! Why did I do that?!"  
He wondered to himself. It was as if someone, perhaps the being orchestrating this whole story, had been trying to send him a message…it was as if perhaps he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"Alright, alright already I get it! No talking about the you-know-what's…jeez…pushy"  
And now Gennai found himself with the desire to be silent as he realised that he would soon find himself on the receiving end of MONOGATARIMON AND UTAYOUMON!

"Alright, I'll stop talking" Gennai responded "but don't spoil the new Digivolutions Mikumon" and with that the author has decided to write extra fast so that Monogatarimon and Utayoumon can come and punish Gennai…look forward to that in a future episode…heh, heh, heh… *Author proceeds to walk away cackling evilly*

Phobiamon was trapped…  
 _I need to get out of here and re-strategize… I am stronger though…perhaps I could…_ He smirked as an idea popped into his head. It was so simple all he needed to do was hit either Riley, Hana or Shu with his dark power and he would have a Digi charm. Riley was out of the question with Matt and T.K there.

Hana was also too well defended being behind a good four Digidestined (Ami, Tai, Izzy and Kari) and so there was only one option…Shu.  
 _"Shattered soul!"_ Phobiamon cried aiming for Mantimon who dodged it. Then he ran at Angemon who swiped at him with his staff only a moment later he spotted Shu open.

Shu was stunned to see Phobiamon coming at him.  
 _what? What is he planning?_ Then he noticed the glow of his gem…  
"No way…" Shu mumbled _wait for it…wait for it…_ he thought intending to jump out the way _now!_ he leapt seeming to miss the beam of purple light coming at him.  
"Okay, now you'll pay!" Mantimon cried Shu nodded to Gagomon.  
"Ancient armor energize!"

" _Gagomon warp armor Digivolve to…Serocketmon; the sharpened claws of endurance!"_

Ever wanted to know what was happening inside someone's head when Phobiamon used his dark power? No? Well, tough luck you're going to find out anyway.

Shu was staring at his Digimon intensely. He knew that this battle had to end soon.  
I mean they couldn't stay in the Digital world too much longer.  
 _ **Thought you missed me did you?**_

 _Huh?_ Shu glanced around subtly _who was that?_

 _ **Oh that's sad. You don't recognise me…I'm right in front of you Shu Hajikawa…**_

Shu's attention was drawn to the fight and Phobiamon's smirk.

 _You…so you did hit me…_

 _ **Oh yes, but only a little as such the best I could do was establish a link with you…nice reflexes by the way, that most certainly isn't normal.**_

 _What are you even talking about?_

 _ **Oh come now…isn't it obvious? Shu Hajikawa…always alone.**_

Shu wished he could glare without letting onto anyone what was going on. Phobiamon…his name says it all…he doesn't just induce fear but he knows fear. Every single one you have…

Even now the dark Digimon's powers brought up images from when he was younger.  
Shu had never been normal, when he was little his strange, almost psychic like powers had always creeped kids out, they stayed away from him. He pretended he didn't care but it hurt which is why he'd never asked whether anyone else had seen those Digimon fight.

 _ **See? Lonely. And yet you endure it all. That is why you have the Charm of Endurance.**_

That reminded Shu of the day he met Riley.  
Such a strange kid but in Shu's eyes pretty normal. Befriending him was great.

Then that day…

Shu walked down the corridors.  
 _I should head home…it's getting late…_

As he was about to turn left for the entrance something stopped him. He'd felt a powerful energy in the opposite direction.  
 _Odd…_ he couldn't help it he had to see.

When he looked in and saw Ami and Hana…he wanted to go but something about Ami's smile.  
 _She's a good and loyal person._ Something said to him. _You can trust her._

So he'd stepped in…

 _Maybe…I was lonely but I'm not alone anymore so now Phobiamon if you don't mind, get out of my head!_

 _ **You deny me?! I WILL NOT LEAVE! I WILL HAVE THE CHARM OF ENDURANCE!**_

Of course it made perfect sense now. He needed a charm.  
Shu scowled…he needed to learn to move without thinking if he could this wouldn't have happened.  
"Shu?" Ami asked "You okay?"  
"F-fine" he replied

 _I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!_ This wasn't working. He did all he could to push the evil Digimon's consciousness out of his head but all he was doing was giving himself a migraine…

 _ **Give up! No human even a Digidestined can beat an ultimate level Digimon such as myself.**_

He grabbed his head in pain as Ami gasped.  
"Guys! Somethings wrong!" T.K and Matt took one look at each other and knew.  
"Phobiamon" they said together.

 _GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU ONE ARMED FREAK!_

 _ **Actually I think you will find I have two arms.**_

 _ONE IS A FLIPPING SCYTHE! GO AWAY!_ Shu gritted his teeth.

 _ **Look at your friends they just stand there as if they're so strong and they don't bother to help you.**_

 _Liar_

 _ **And then there's Ami why is she leader? Because she has goggles? Pretty dumb reason to be a leader.**_

 _Shut. Up._

 _ **She stands there acting all brave and pretending she knows what to do but she's just making it up. Is it any wonder that T.K and Matt were captured?**_

"I. Said. Shut. Up!" Shu said out loud this time.

 _ **She's a waste of your time! Just quit already!**_

But the child of endurance would not.  
I mean come on? First did you think I would let three Digidestined be mind-controlled in _one_ episode? Second he is _the flipping CHILD OF_ _ **ENDURANCE!**_ My apologies…returning to the story.

"STOP. TALKING. STOP LYING. Stop…saying things…like that…ABOUT AMI!"  
Ami backed away at this. Blushing just a little. The others backed away for another reason. Shu was glowing. Well, a little anyway, like with T.K he was surrounded by a red aura.  
"One…more word…." Shu said starting to walk towards Phobiamon who was now backing away out of fear.

 _What…what? Who is this child? Where is all of this power coming from?_ Phobiamon decided retreating would probably be best and he did so, so quickly that the aura faded and if he hadn't Gennai wouldn't be the only one on the author's hit list for exposing secrets…technically Shu and T.K should also be on that list but they're Digidestined so I'll let it slide.

*Author makes mental note to have Monogatarimon and Utayoumon attack Shu and T.K once the season ends*

Back at school the Digidestined were all talking.  
"Did you see that?!" Davis cried "both T.K and Shu went all super powerful even if it was only for a second"

"Can we focus on how much stronger Phobiamon is?" Kura "no offence Shu, T.K what you guys did was pretty awesome but I think that evil Digimon is our main problem" T.K nodded easily agreeing Shu however just stood up.  
"Look guys, my head hurts and it's getting really late I'm gonna head home"

He then proceeded to walk out the door many of the Digidestined following behind.  
Tai nodded.  
"I think I agree with Shu, let's go Kari before mum kills us"  
"Yeah"  
\- - -

"Are you excited?"  
"Of course I am Mum. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"It's just you seem so nervous about seeing him again"  
"Well, moving away to be closer to my tennis tournaments…that was hard. But…I can't wait to see all my friends again"

The girl stared out the car window as a single thought came to mind…

 _Stupid Tai._ But the thought was filled with love and longing.

 _ **Yes, I know. I don't entirely know how season 2 ended but let me tell you now a lot of things that happened at the end did not turn out the same for this story and you probably all know who this is. But no spoilers in case you can't work it out…the word is kind of in there though.**_

 _ **Also I am also very aware that Matt and T.K are their English dub names not nicknames but a lot of the English names could be considered nicknames.  
Yamato 'Matt', Takeru 'T.K', Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Taichi 'Tai', Hikari 'Kari' and so on.  
Therefor I call them nicknames…Also I really wanted to hear Riley call Matt Yamato…**_


	13. The Visitor's love

_It's Yuki. We now have three Digi Charms: Endurance Shu's Digi charm. Generosity Hana's and Trust Riley's.  
Riley's Digimon ancient armor Digivolved into Mantimon; the glistening waves of trust!_

 _T.K and Shu both got much stronger if only for a moment but there must be more to it…_

 _-.-.-.-_

Episode 13: A visitor's Love

-.-.-.-

Shu walked into his room.  
After taking a shower he had hoped his headache would be gone but no such luck.  
"Why won't it go?!"  
"Shu?" it was Negromon  
"I'm fine buddy, just tired"  
"Sure, and I'm Gatomon"  
"Was that you attempting humour?"  
"Maybe." Shu sat down on his bed exhausted "you okay?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how hard it is to push someone out of your head"  
"But you did it!"  
"Barely…" Shu grabbed his head "he really knew how to make me mad"  
"You mad? I've never seen it" Shu laughed  
"Not much for sharing my feelings Negromon" his Digimon smiled and curled up on his lap.  
"You could always start now"  
"…When I was little….I already knew something was different about me. I mean my I guess people called them 'Psychic' powers freaked all the kids out and left me alone…I would put on a tough façade and pretend I didn't care but…it hurt, it really did" Negromon watched his partner as tears started to form…Shu Hajikawa…was crying?

"I met Riley and then I decided I wasn't alone anymore…that day…the day we met Negromon? Well, I was about to go home but something…there was powerful energy in the opposite direction so out of curiosity I looked and saw Riley, Hana and Ami. I was about to leave but this voice…told me Ami could be trusted. That she was kind and loyal"  
"I see"  
"And that is why I met you guys. If I hadn't gone to the computer room that day…You guys…the Digital World gave me friends and a reason for why I can do what I can do"

Shu's tears started to drop onto Negromon as he continued slowly pouring his heart out.  
"You know how much it hurt to see Matt and T.K under his control? Even only briefly? Two strong and brave hearts reduce to nothing but mindless slaves…" Shu clenched his fists "I wasn't going to let him do the same to me…I was not going to be next. I would lose all the friends I had worked so hard to make! I know I'm skeptical and sometimes I can be rough but I mean well" Negromon stared in shock at Shu.  
"Shu"  
"Huh?"  
"Look" for a moment Shu looked down to find that same red aura radiating off him but it soon faded again.  
"What the-?" Shu stared "there is something strange going on here" 

Tai tossed and turned in his bed, the dream he was having was pleasant but there was a sinister feel about it that was putting him off. What was he dreaming about? Well I'll let him show you.

" _Stupid Tai" a voice said Tai smiled at the girl dressed in the green uniform he had become so accustomed to.  
"Hey, it's been a while" he replied  
"Yeah, it has"_

 _Suddenly a flash of light._

 _The girl was suddenly pulled into darkness.  
"No! Hold on!" he cried grabbing her hand  
"Tai! Tai! Help me!" the girl slipped from his grip.  
"No! Sora!"_

Tai shot up.  
"Whoa…that wasn't fun" Tai's beautiful dream he'd had every night the last week had turned very deadly… "Sora…" the door opened  
"Who ya talking to Tai?"  
"HUH?! Uh! No one!"  
"So you were talking to yourself?" Kari asked  
"I guess…nightmare is all" his sister laughed, she was used to him mumbling 'Sora, Sora' all through the night.

Tai looked up sadly.  
"I sure hope a nightmare is all it was"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I have the same dream most nights of seeing Sora again…but tonight as we were talking this vortex opened up and pulled her in"  
"Seems like it was just a nightmare Tai, I bet you that it turned bad because of what happened to Matt and T.K." Kari sighed "it made me have a nightmare"  
"oh yeah, your phone was in my room" She smiled holding it out to him "don't leave it alone like that" Tai took it and in shock he found a message.

 _Hello Tai,_

 _It's been a long time. I hope you're still willing to see me._

 _I going to come to the computer lab again I was hoping you might be there…oh and Matt texted me he said something exciting has happened. Does it have anything to do with my Crest returning?_

 _Anyway, I hope to see you tomorrow._

 _Love Sora._

Tai started to turn red. It was Sora…she said love. She didn't write from she wrote love.  
"Thanks…Um…goodnight Kari"  
"Night Tai" she smirked "it was from Sora wasn't it?"  
"N-no!"

His younger sister giggled as she shut the door.  
 _Sora…she's back…_

Tai sat down in the computer room waiting.  
Kura and T.K walked in laughing.  
"Oh hey Tai!" Kura smiled  
"What are you doing here?" T.K asked "I thought we all agreed it was day off time"  
"O-Oh, y-yeah…" Ami peeked into the room Shu just behind her.  
"Hi! Didn't expect to see you here. I just came to grab my notebook I left it here yesterday"

She saw Tai's love-struck face and smirked.  
"Waiting for someone Tai?"

"I think it's me" a voice said turning there was a girl in a green uniform with brown/orange hair.  
"Huh?" Ami asked  
"Sorry, my name is Sora Takenouchi"  
"Ami Kurino, this is Kura Hajime and-"  
"Hi T.K"  
"Y-you recognised me…"  
"Of course. You're still wearing the white hat" T.K nodded adjusting it. Tai stood up.  
"Kura, Ami. Sora was one of the original Digidestined along with T.K, Matt, Kari, Izzy and I"  
"Whoa!" Sora winked  
"Nice to meet you all!" Sora then stretched and pulled out her tag and crest "this doesn't need to be hidden anymore I guess" Ami gasped  
"A crest?!"  
"Yeah, we all have one. I have the Crest of Love"  
"I have the Crest of Courage" Tai smiled "Kari has Light, Izzy has-"  
"Knowledge" Shu added "I asked" Kura looked at T.K  
"If you were an original member what's your crest?" to this Ami laughed  
"What do you think?"  
"huh?" Shu smiled  
"Phobiamon called him the child of Hope just like he called Matt the child of Friendship"  
"Oh! Matt has the crest of Friendship and T.K the crest of Hope" Kura then smiled "well at least Phobiamon helped with something" T.K paled  
"Can everyone please stop saying that name? Today's a completely Digital world free day"

Sora stared confused.  
"Wait…I kind of get that these are some of the new Digidestined, the Digivices give it away but…who is Phobiamon?" T.K started to shake just a bit "huh? T.K? What did he do?" Sora wasn't sure but whatever it was…was freaking T.K out. But the child of hope was still going to tell her.  
"He kidnapped me and Matt"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, but that's not the worst of it" Kura announced "he used his power to take over Matt's mind"  
 **"WHAT?!"** Sora cried, the child of love was now very confused. Shu nodded.  
"It gets even worse" Sora stared  
"Huh? How could it get worse?" T.K shuddered and looked away. She suddenly understood "he…he didn't" her younger friend nodded  
"He did" T.K couldn't even bare to think of what had happened. Losing his mind to a psycho like Phobiamon…even saying his name freaked him out.  
"Oh, T.K you guys are okay now right?" T.K nodded  
"We both had a headache for an hour or so but we're alright now" Ami smiled  
"but T.K saved a member of my team. His name is Riley Tomako. Riley tried to snap T.K out of it but you know who…" she said trying not to upset T.K anymore "ordered Matt to stop him T.K saw Riley in trouble and jumped in to save him, three times"  
"Way to go T.K!"  
"That was my reaction" Kura laughed. 

Phobiamon sat smirking. He had been watching this whole scene from afar.  
"I think I have a new plan…" 

Davis walked down the corridors. He was sure he was forgetting something.

 _I did my homework. I don't have any soccer matches…um…  
_ He past the computer room then stopped.  
 _hold on…_ looking inside he saw T.K, Tai, Kura, Shu and Ami as well as another girl that he recognised.  
"Hold on….Sora!" he was about to rush in when suddenly the computer exploded with bright white light. When he looked again…they were gone.

Rushing in he saw that all their partners were still here.  
"Kukumon, Negromon, Nighmon, Seamon, Patamon you guys okay? What happened?" Demiveemon leapt up.  
"Davish no one used their Digivice!"  
"Let's catch up. DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Nothing.

"Huh? **DIGIPORT OPEN!"** He shouted "okay what? Is the Digiport locked?"  
He pulled out his D-Terminal.

 _T.K?_

 _Are you guys alright?_

Seconds later there was a reply.

 _Davis? We were talking about what happened with you know who and then the Digiport dragged us here.  
Tai is trying to work out where we are in the Digital world…actually he seems really worried._

 _Anyway, we tried the Digiport already and it won't open. Davis try to get it open._

Davis stared he wasn't a computer expert.

 _Could I call Izzy? Maybe he could._

Waiting there was a response. This time from Tai.

 _Don't bother. Izzy is tutoring some kid now.  
You'll just have to try as hard as you can ~ by the way this is Tai._

Looking around he started to wonder what he was going to do.

 _I'll message the rest of Ami's team and you guys try to find another Digiport to use._

 _Good luck._

Davis quickly pulling up a message to Ami's team.

 _Guys, Ami, Shu, Kura, T.K, Tai and one of his friends Sora are trapped in the Digital world.  
Try to get into the Digital world from Kura and Yuki's computer I'll get Izzy and try to open this one._

And he sent it but what he didn't realise is that in his rush to message Ami's team he accidently put the name of two other Digidestined in.  
But luckily for him those two Digidestined were really going to help… 

"Tai? what do you think?"  
"I think we're really lost" Kura looked around  
"It looks like it's some sort of maze. I think we should split up"  
"no." Shu peeked around a corner "by the looks of it splitting up could mean we all get lost better to stick together especially without any Digimon"

Sora sighed while Ami stared at a very annoyed T.K.  
"I _was_ hoping for a day off but I guess not. I don't even have Patamon here"  
"I wish Biyomon was here" Sora sighed  
"Biyomon?" the new Digidestined asked  
"My Digimon" Sora held up here Digivice "I wish she was here she could Digivolve to Birdramon and help us find a way out" 

"Did you get that message too?" a dark haired boy asked a smaller boy with short brown hair nodded.  
"Yes, I don't know if Davis was intending to send it to us though. Who are Ami, Shu and Kura I wonder?"  
"I don't know but they must be friends of T.K and Tai to get trapped in the Digital world. We need to hurry"

The younger boy nodded.  
"Upamon let's go!"

 **Chocolate cake to anyone who can guess who these two are.  
One is kind of obvious now but the other could be anyone…no it couldn't.**

 **Please review**


	14. Fogmon's Maze

_Hi everyone, it's me Sora! Yeah I'm back I came to visit Tai when suddenly the computer exploded open dragging me, Tai, Kura, Shu, Ami and T.K through a Digiport.  
We ended up in this maze without any Digimon!_

 _I wonder if this has anything to do with Phobiamon?_  
 _Oh, I wish Biyomon was here…_

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Episode 14: Fogmon's Maze

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Sora cried "I do not like mazes. Haven't we gone past that already?" Tai refused to nod.  
"Nah, Sora you're just stressed out" He smiled "chill out kay?"

Ami couldn't help but nudge T.K.  
"Um? Is he trying to impress her?" T.K shook his head.  
"in class today Kari told me that he had a nightmare about seeing Sora again and then darkness just swooped in and took her" Shu nodded.  
"you think he's trying to avoid that outcome?" Kura asked  
"yes, isn't it kind of obvious that he likes her?"  
"Sort of like how you like Ami?" Kura added cheekily  
"I-I do not. She's my friend that's all"  
"Sure, sure"

"what are you guys talking about" Ami asked turning  
"Nothing important" Shu replied giving Kura a glare that told him a single word out of his mouth and he was dead. Kura just answered with a giggle.

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"Come on, come on! Dang it Izzy!" Davis sighed "you are so obsessed with computers" Davis had spent the last 20 minutes trying to message Izzy who hadn't replied once.

"How am I supposed to get the Digiport open?" there was a beep from his D-Terminal

 _Yuki and I got your message._

 _We're on our way to her house to try and use her Digiport. If it doesn't work, we'll go to the computer room as well. Hana got the message too but she's in netball and can't get out she'll go straight there when she gets out._

 _Riley_

"Finally, someone replied…" He read again "hold on…he didn't use any last names"  
"Davis" a voice said he turned and standing in the doorway were two people he didn't expect to be here.  
"We got your message as well" another said a baby Digimon in his arms "so. First things first. What happened?"  
"and second…who are those kids you mentioned in your message?" the other asked  
"Guys! Come here, I'll explain everything"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"Yuki?! Where will your Digiport send us?" Riley asked  
"well it sends us to a Digiport pretty close to Phobiamon's base but you can use the Digiport there to go to other places in the Digital world"  
"so basically you're planning to go back in as soon as we get out?"  
"Um…yeah, basically…I hope Kura's okay"

"he'll be fine, even without Digimon he, Tai and T.K and pretty tough. Not to mention Shu and Ami are there…I don't know who Sora is but she should be great too"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"So how are we going to-"

" _Hello Digidestined!"_ a voice laughed looking up the kids saw a screen above the wall of the maze _"I'm glad to see you've made yourself at home"_ T.K growled.  
"OH COME ON! We just got away from you!" he cried. Phobiamon laughed.  
 _"Oh don't worry young Takaishi, you are not likely to run into me again as it is not likely you will escape this maze"_

Tai stepped back instinctively trying to protect Sora.  
 _"Who is this? A new Digidestined? Well no matter. Just so you know this is the maze of Fogmon a Digimon who rejoices in games but not of the fun kind! He didn't always but he saw things my way"  
_ "What?! What are you planning?!"  
 _"Watch yourselves. If Fogmon catches you he'll do exactly what I would and end your pointless existence right, then and there…but if he doesn't and I happen to find you as you exit from the three different exits in the maze…Heh…well…you may just suffer a fate much worse than that. Good luck, Digidestined"_

Sora gasped.  
"Have you met Fogmon before?" she asked everyone shook their heads.  
"No, but if he works for Phobiamon then he won't be friendly" Shu said Tai nodded.  
"Let's move and hope that the others can get here. It won't do us any good to get cornered by him"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Davis paced around the room.  
 _come on, come on…  
_ "Any luck?" he asked. No response so he tapped one of his friends on the shoulder "HEY! EARTH TO CODY! Any luck yet?" his friend shook his head.  
"We can't get it open"

"Perhaps Gennai could…"  
"You think that he could Ken?"  
"Well, if we can contact him. Izzy says Gennai changes emails more often than the computer company changes IP addresses" Ken laughed half-heartedly.

Davis typed on his D-Terminal another message to Izzy.

 _IZZY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!_

 _TAI, SORA, T.K, SHU, KURA AND AMI ARE TRAPPED IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT FAST!_

 _If you don't reply in the next 30 seconds I will make Flamedramon give you third degree burns!_

Finally, Izzy replied.

 _Jeez Davis, you've sent me 15 messages._

 _What do you mean they're trapped?_

Davis angrily typed his reply.

 _ **I MEAN THEY'RE TRAPPED!**_

 _The Digiport pulled them in and it's locked itself!  
They have NO Digimon with them and they can't get back. Ken and Cody have been trying to open it but they can't so we need you._

Izzy replied within the next minute.

 _Alright, I'll get there as fast as I can.  
Check in on the others though alright Davis?_

Davis smiled.  
"He's on his way…" Ken nodded.  
"We'll keep trying to open it though" Davis agreed then he messaged T.K

 _T.K? What's happening?_

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

T.K was walking along and heard his D-Terminal beeping.

"Guys it's Davis!" he messaged a reply and waited.

 _Wait? Seriously? So Phobiamon is hunting you guys now?_

 _Oh great.  
Well, Izzy's on his way and hopefully he can get the Digiport open again._

T.K replied with a simple good and the group kept going.

"What will we do? If they can't open the Digiport?" Ami asked  
"Don't know…we'll have to find some way out of here…" T.K stopped he heard a sound.  
"Guys…did you hear that?" Tai turned peering into the mist behind them.  
"I think…there's something there…" suddenly red eyes appeared in the darkness…

"Guys…back away slowly" Shu said "keep your eyes on it" everyone backed up when suddenly it lunged at them Tai thought fast.  
"SPLIT!" He cried and the group jumped Tai and Sora ran one way, T.K and Shu another with Kura and Ami going their own way too.

Sora and Tai ran as fast as they could.  
"Tai, Tai! What about the others?!"  
"They'll be fine don't worry! Shu has great reflexes and Ami and Kura are really clever and you know what T.K is like don't worry about them Sora for now let's try to escape from Fogmon!" Tai said filled with confidence. Sora nodded but peaked back…  
"It's not behind us anymore" she said they slowed and looked.  
"Good…we can stop for a rest."  
"But Tai, if it's not following us then it's following one of the others"  
"Right…we'll just have to hope they'll be safe"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"Keep moving Ami!" Kura yelled as they dashed around a corner of the maze.  
"I…can't….no energy…" finally Ami fell to the floor exhausted and Kura sighed.  
"Alright, but only for a second…while it's not behind us" Ami gasped  
"But! Then…it didn't chase Tai and Sora…it chased you, me, Shu and T.K but if it's not behind us…" Kura nodded

"It means that it followed the other two when we split up back there"  
"Shu…" Ami mumbled "he hasn't been feeling well, I hope they're okay" Kura looked away a little jealous of the attention Shu got from the girls…  
"Don't worry about Shu. He'll be fine okay?"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"T.K get your butt into gear!" Shu yelled  
"I'm running…I don't understand…how you have so much energy"  
"I just do. Now let's go" Shu stopped at a crossroad  
"Which way?" T.K asked Shu looked both ways.  
"Left. Let's go!"

They took the left.

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"I got it!" Ken smiled  
"Really?!" Davis jumped holding his Digivice to the computer "well let's go!"  
"Wait, we should tell the others where we're going" Cody said then he took out a piece of paper and wrote down a simple message.

 _We got the Digiport open._

 _We going to the maze to get their Digimon to them follow if you want but it would be better for someone to be watching the computer so that no one turns it off or catches us returning._

 _Cody_

"Okay, let's go" Ken decided picking up his Digimon. The other baby and rookie levels that had been waiting jumped onto the desk.  
"I WANT TO FIND AMI!" Kukumon cried "so hurry up!"  
"Okay, Davish let's go!"  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Tai and Sora walked towards a possible exit.  
"Wait…didn't Phobiamon say he would be waiting at one of the three exits?" Sora asked  
"Yeah…" suddenly they heard running turning they saw T.K and Shu.  
"TAI SORA RUN!" They yelled as Fogmon followed behind laughing sinisterly.

The four burst off only for Sora to trip over. Fogmon loomed over her.  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
"No! Hold on!" he cried grabbing her hand  
"Tai! Tai! Help me!" Sora slipped from his grip.  
"No! Sora!"

T.K stared…he had to help Sora was one of his oldest friends.  
"I'll help!" T.K leapt in and grabbed her hand trying to pull her back "Tai!" Tai grabbed on as well.  
"Don't worry Sora! We won't let anything happen to you!" Sora tried to kick her way out of Fogmon's grip to no avail...

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"Where in the Digital world are we?" Davis asked looking around, Ken and Cody along with Wormmon and Armadillomon looked equally confused.  
"Don't know but it certainly has nothing to do with Fogmon's maze" Ken commented.  
"Hey! Who are you?!" Looking over they all saw a small pink bird Digimon.  
"Hey! Look! It's Biyomon!" Davis smiled  
"hey, you're Digidestined…oh, where's Sora?"  
"That's who we're looking for, her and some more of our friends. They're trapped in Fogmon's Maze"

"Fogmon huh?" Biyomon nodded "yeah, he's been causing major trouble ever since he started to help Phobiamon"  
"Started to?" Cody asked  
"Well originally he would make mazes and things like that for us Digimon to have fun but he went missing a while later he showed up again causing problems" Ken looked at Davis.  
"Is this one of the things that this Phobiamon has been doing?"  
"Well…he _did_ take over Matt and T.K's minds. He could have done the same to this Fogmon"

Cody nodded.  
"What do you think Armadillomon?" he asked his Digimon responded in a thick Texan accent.  
"Yeah, Cody! We gotta hurry!"  
"Wormmon let's go!"  
"alright Ken"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Ami and Kura ran over towards a sound. It was loud yelling.  
"Shu?! Tai! T.K!" they saw Sora gripped in Fogmon's grasp "Hey!" Kura yelled.

T.K looked over slightly.  
 _They got here…I hope the others can get through the Digiport._ He returned his attention to Fogmon to notice something odd.  
His red eyes were completely devoid of life…Fogmon seemed like an empty shell…  
 _"Just so you know this is the maze of Fogmon a Digimon who rejoices in games but not of the fun kind! He didn't always but he saw things my way"_

" _If Fogmon catches you he'll do exactly what I would and end your pointless existence right, then and there"_

 _could it be that…?_

"Guys!"  
"T.K why'd you stop?!" Tai yelled T.K pointed to Fogmon.  
"I think it was Phobiamon. Phobiamon is controlling this Digimon"  
"What makes you so sure?" Ami stopped and considered it.  
"I get it. Phobiamon said that Fogmon didn't always enjoy hurting Digimon but he saw things his way…Phobiamon did the same thing to this Digimon that he did to Matt and T.K!"

Sora suddenly lost her grip on Tai's hand.  
"SORA!" Fogmon raised a huge hammer up above her and swung it down –

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

To be continued


	15. the Armor of Fate

_It's Tai, so while we were trapped in the maze Davis was trying to reopen the Digiport eventually he gave up only to run into Ken Ichijouji and Cody Hida. Two members of his team. Together they managed to get into the Digital world and met Biyomon._

 _Hopefully they can get here soon. Because the rest of us are about to be squished._

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Episode 15: The Armor of Fate

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

"SORA!"

"Boom Bubble!" a familiar voice cried and looking up they saw Patamon flying with Biyomon and Davis was riding on Raidramon with two people behind him and a bunch of Digimon were in tow.

"PATAMON!" T.K called giving his friend a big hug "nice timing. Thanks for that Davis…Ken? Cody?"  
"T.K glad to see you're alright"  
"Mikumon!"  
"Minorumon!"  
"Hey Gagomon" the three current Digidestined were glad to see their partners and looked up.  
"Thank you Davis" Shu smiled "and…um…his friends?"  
"We'd introduce ourselves but there's no time!" Fogmon swung out and tried to hit Biyomon  
"Oh no you don't!" Sora cried, she felt much braver with her partner here "Biyomon! You know what to do!" She showed her Crest of Love and Sora's Digivice glowed white. Biyomon laughed.  
"Oh, you're going down now!"

" _Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"  
"Birdramon Digivolve to…Garudamon!"_

" _Alright now that's cheating"_ Phobiamon's voice rang out through the whole maze _"There are to be no Digimon used by any Digidestined and no outside help! No one likes a cheater"_ Shu glared  
"Come on out and fight us yourself! Instead of making some poor Digimon do it for you!"  
 _"Shu Hajikawa still being stubborn I see"_ Phobiamon laughed _"Bye, bye Digidestined!"_

Suddenly this explosion rang out and fire started to rush at Davis, Ken and Cody plus their Digimon.  
"Guys! Onto Raidramon"  
"Davis your Digimon can't handle that much! His speed would be diminished" Ken said worriedly.

T.K stared at his friends unable to understand why Phobiamon was so cruel. Gagomon tapped Shu's shoulder and pointed.  
"Look!" Shu noticed the yellow glow returning to T.K's body.  
"I wonder…" Shu rushed into the fray with Gagomon to try and help "Ancient armor Energize!"

" _Gagomon warp armor Digivolve to…Serocketmon; The sharpened claws of endurance!"_

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Phobiamon sat in silence watching the scene before him.  
"Is he really putting up a fight still?" he glanced at the others who were frozen in shock "Fogmon will be deleted whether they win or lose but that is no great loss"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Shu told his Digimon to try back burning which was holding the flames off but it wouldn't last long.  
"Go! Guys you need to go!" He yelled T.K shook his head.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll run to the exit as soon as you guys are safe"  
"You won't make it in time!" Davis yelled  
"I don't care!"

T.K grabbed Shu's arm in an attempt to drag him away.  
"You can't do that! It's impossible!" He said which was completely out of character.  
"Trust me will you? Have a bit of hope! You never know what will happen" Shu was right about that at that very second some flares reached them and would have badly burnt the white-haired boy has T.K not jumped in front his body now radiating with yellow light…the flames couldn't touch him.  
 _I knew it. Hope activates…whatever this is. Just like my Endurance activates it for me._

Ken stared.  
"What did we miss Davis?"  
"A whole lot, I guess I forget to mention the glowing and the invincibility bit"  
"That would have been good to know Davis"

" _I don't care how many of you glow! You're still trapped try to leave and Fogmon will hunt you down as will I!"_ Shu glared at the projected image of the evil Digimon.  
"Will you quit it already?!" he cried Kura stepped in too  
"yeah come on?! I mean seriously a maze?! That's just sad! I think you're out of ideas!"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Phobiamon laughed in his lair.  
 _You think that's all I have planned?_ He stared down. Would it happen?

He noticed some of the Digidestined looking around for an escape but he also noticed something else Shu was holding his head…  
 _AH….it did…_

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Shu's headache was getting progressively worse.  
 _I wish it would just go away.  
_ He took a look at Ami who was a little freaked out.  
"There doesn't seem to be a way out" She gasped Kura looked at her seriously  
"Calm down. Everything happens for a reason Ami. I'm sure that there is a good reason we're trapped in this maze" he stopped and looked around noticing a small hidden path he smirked "like that"  
The Digidestined ran down the path to find themselves with a cave inside was a pillar with an orange 's' shaped swirl which had a little heart on its end. Shu gasped.  
"Another Digi charm?"  
"We need to get it out of here before Phobiamon does"

Fogmon roared at the entrance to the cave.  
"And now we're cornered!" Tai cried Kura stared at his Digimon  
"Come on Minorumon let's show this guy the power of Rhapsodymon!"

There was an orange glow behind them and the charm made its way into Kura's hands.  
"The Digi charm of Fate" Shu said recognising it's symbol. "You think everything happens for a reason which is why you got it"

"Okay! Ancient Armor Energize!"

" _Minorumon warp armor Digivolve to…Monogatarimon; the fairytail of Fate!"_  
Monogatarimon…the Digimon I may or may not have revealed early in a bout of boredom. Bet you can all guess who Utayoumon belongs to now can't ya?

Shu stared at the bright and shining new Digimon.  
"Okay, that's cool…" he whispered. Shu however did not focus on that. His headache was only getting worse by the second. He rubbed his head and looked up again.  
 _Gotta focus. Can't let this headache distract me._  
"Hey?" Ami asked "You alright?"  
"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

 _I would say it's about time…_ Phobiamon decided then he laughed a little.  
"Even with four Digi Charms they will find themselves outmatched soon enough"

He pressed a button.  
"Enough Fogmon, retreat for now" the he smiled "one more day. One more day and the Digidestined will fall"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

The Digidestined were shocked to find Fogmon retreating but even more shocked to find a message on the D-3s and D-Mysts.

 _Digidestined,_

 _Phobiamon has yet to reveal his true strength you must be wary.  
Once the Digi charms are all recovered a new power awaits._

 _Be ready, the enemy is a master of playing with the minds of others._

Tai looked on Davis' Digivice to read the message.  
"New powers huh?"  
"And what does the last line mean?" Sora asked Ken sighed  
"If what Davis told us is true then Phobiamon might be planning to try something again like he did with T.K and Matt"  
Shu nodded in agreeance.  
"We cannot let him do that again"

 _Who exactly is he-_

 _ **One more day**_  
"Huh?!" Shu looked around  
"Are you alright?" Kura asked  
"It's just…I thought I… N-never mind"  
 _ **One more day and the Digidestined will fall.**_ Shu was overwhelmed.  
What was going on? Who was he hearing?  
 _It couldn't be…could it?_

As the group walked to the now unlocked Digiport Ami turned to praise Shu for his bravery in risking himself for everyone and to tell T.K that to.  
As she did…  
"Shu!" She cried at the moment she turned Shu had collapsed to the ground.  
"Weird…" T.K whispered "It looks like he's just unconscious…" Tai looked over  
"But why'd he collapse all of a sudden?" Cody asked  
"He could be stressed?" Davis suggested Gagomon shook his head.  
"Shu has been complaining of a headache since the first fight with Phobiamon"  
"Maybe we should take him to a doctor when we get back" Kura said  
"Hold on" Ken looked between everyone "if his condition has anything to do with the Digital world it would end badly…" Cody nodded  
"Then let's call Joe"  
"Who?"

Ami was surprised she didn't know who these guys were let alone this Joe person.  
"Joe Kido" Tai explained "he's a Digidestined but he's studying to be a doctor he should be able to tell if he has no idea then we can safely assume it's Digital world related"  
"Yes, it would be the best option" Cody explained but Tai sighed.  
"Of course he is part of your team Ami so it's up to you"  
"well obviously! Anything that helps Shu is good! Let's do it!" she turned to Ken and Cody "proper introduction time. My name is Ami Kurino"  
"Oh! Sorry! My name is Ken Ichijouji"  
"And my name is Cody Hida"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

Later on back in the real world but safely hidden at Kura and Yuki's house…

"So he just collapsed?" Yuki asked  
"I agree it sounds suspicious" Riley added "but we know Shu to be quite strange anyway so…"  
"Can we stop worrying about how weird it is and worry about if our teammate is okay?" Hana asked.

There was a knock at the door and there was Joe.  
"Hello! Thanks for calling me Tai!"  
"No worries" his friend replied Tai, T.K, Cody and Ken were here but there was only so much room so Davis and Sora decided to wait till tomorrow to learn what's going on "So your friend Shu just fainted?" Ami nodded  
"He was complaining of a headache according to Gagomon, we just need to be sure that it's not related to the Digital world" Joe nodded  
"Fair enough"

A few minutes later he stood back.  
"I have no idea…" he sighed "to me it doesn't look like anything is wrong and yet I just get this feeling that something is horribly wrong…" T.K stopped and thought  
"You know…Matt and I both had a headache for a while but it was gone pretty quickly"  
"What caused your headaches?" Joe asked completely oblivious T.K went quiet Tai stood up and whispered in Joe's ear "oh…now I get it…but it doesn't look like that could be the cause"  
"Actually, it could be" Riley said "Phobiamon did try it on Shu, and Shu did have a headache directly afterwards we all just forgot about it because he seemed to be fine later"  
"But why would it still be effecting him…" T.K wondered out loud till it hit him "the message…didn't it say the enemy is a master of playing with people's minds?"

"It did" Ami realised Shu rolled over starting to wake up.  
"Argh…that hurt…" he mumbled  
"You okay?" Ken asked  
"Fine" he said rubbing his head "but hitting the floor is not fun…"  
"Hi there, my name is Joe Kido. So can I ask…what do you think caused you to faint?" Shu was silent for a little bit. He wasn't exactly willing to tell everyone about what he heard. T.K shook his head.  
"Child of Endurance and all, we get it but we think it has something to with Phobiamon"  
"You do? Well, alright then…I heard someone…say…one more day and the Digidestined will fall… I can only assume it was Phobiamon. And if he is the cause of that then I have one idea"

"Okay, shoot" Shu took a breath, to him his theory was pretty out there.  
"I can only assume…that Phobiamon…"

 _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_ _-.-.-._ _-.-.-_

 _ **Yes, I know. A whole lot of development and plot points surrounding Shu. But I have my reasons.  
Mainly because a whole lot of development and plot points will be surround Ami later on and I want to be fair…that and as of right now Shu is my favourite character.  
Favouritism anyone?**_

 _ **Let me know who your favourite character is. Who do you want to see more of?**_


	16. Phobiamon's strongest power

_My name is Ken, I'm a past Digidestined! Kura received the Digi Charm of Fate for his trust that everything happens for a reason._

 _Minorumon warp armour Digivolved into Monogatarimon; the fairy-tale of Fate.  
And T.K had a weird moment of invincibility. Wonder what that was all about?  
Oh and I finally got to see the crests that I had heard so much about! As well as a new message popped up on our Digivices. Shu fainted and we saw Joe again but what Shu told us when he woke up? Something tells me that things are just getting interesting._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 16: Phobiamon's strongest power!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Did Phobiamon really…_ Ken wondered. By the sounds of it this Digimon had the power to turn anyone, Human or Digimon against their friends. He shuddered as he remembered what he did while he was the Digimon Emperor.To Ken he could never fully begin to make up for what he had done…

The young boy knocked on the door to the Hajikawa residence.  
Why? Well it had been a couple of days since Shu had told them all his theory and everyone Izzy included agreed that it was most likely.  
They also decided if it got worse from being near that evil Digimon then maybe if he stayed away for a day or two the effect would ware off…hopefully…  
"Hello? Oh, aren't you Ken Ichijouji?" The woman asked. Ken nodded blushing.  
"Um, Ma'am I'm one of Shu's friends, may I see him?"  
"Of course, he's been complaining of a headache for the last few days I'm afraid"  
"I know, that's why I'm here"

He walked upstairs as instructed by Shu's mother who was smiling.  
 _Shu has friends…why didn't he ever tell me? Oh no matter. It's better than him being bullied all the time._

"Shu? It's Ken, you up?" he asked the door was slightly open and he found Shu staring at the computer screen it appeared to be homework. Negromon was asleep in the corner "Hey Shu? Don't work too hard" he laughed tapping him on the shoulder. No response.

Shu looked completely out of it.  
"Hey? Shu?" He looked to his Digimon "Minomon, go for it!" Minomon nodded and jumped on Shu's head he suddenly fell backwards but Ken caught him.  
"Huh?! Ken? Why-when did you-"  
"You were completely zoned out" Shu laughed nervously  
"Huh…that's weird…" Ken sat down on Shu's bed.  
"Weird?" Shu looked away "hey, Hajikawa? Anything you want to talk about at all?"  
"No, it's fine" Ken sighed.

 _I really shouldn't…  
_ "Shu I want to tell you a story"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm serious. It's something that happened to me, it's how I met Davis and the others and I think you'll be quite surprised…" Shu sat down next to him.  
"Um, okay" Ken could not believe he was about to do this.  
"Shu, before I start know that this is not the kind of person I am anymore. That is a closed chapter of my life one I didn't want to reopen but I get the feeling it will really help you out to know this"  
"Alright then"

"I was really young when I first went to the Digital world. See it happened like this. My brother Sam and I were in his room when the computer erupted with light out came a Digivice"  
"A D-3?"  
"no. One like Izzy's and Tai's. I thought it must've been Sam's we had no idea what it was at the time…he put it away and told me I couldn't touch it but…I had to. I grabbed it and got pulled into the computer"  
"Wow, you must've have gotten it before the others"  
"I did" Ken looked away for a moment "My brother Sam. He was a genius, so clever and smart but…as we got older…when I returned from the Digital World Sam walked in, he was so mad that I'd touched it…he…he…said that he could never trust me again ever. And then he yelled at me to leave his room. As a kid I felt so upset…why was he mad? I'd apologised…"

"That…feels like Sam overreacted…"  
"Well, let's say things went downhill from there…" Ken started to try to tell Shu what happened in between but he couldn't get it out "um…ages later I found myself going to the Digital World again, but this time I ended up somewhere I had never seen before…"  
"Oh?"  
"A place of darkness…and despair…it's called…the Darkworld and that's when I started my path to darkness…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phobiamon stared at his monitor.  
"Not a thing for two days" he growled "I see, they think keeping out of the Digital World will stop me?! HAH!" he glared.

 _I guess I'll just need to use more power; they'll regret making this harder for me._

He closed his eyes as the gem on his forehead began to glow…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ken finally reached the end of his story.  
"I-I tried to destroy them so many times and Wormmon…he-he had to die for me to come to my senses…I can never ask anyone to forgive me…I haven't forgiven me…"  
"Right, but that's all the past. Why did you want to tell me this?" Ken rubbed his teary eyes and sighed.  
"We're humans, by nature we can be corrupt and selfish, often times we lose sight of our goals and who we really are because we don't stop to ask for help when things get tough or to listen to the advice of friends…Shu, you can't keep hiding your problems. If Phobiamon is really that strong you need to trust us, we won't be able to help if you hide everything from us" he looked away "I don't want to see you become our enemy because of him. I don't want anyone to suffer that let alone you…and let alone…Ami" Shu backed away.  
"A-Ami…" he echoed "w-what do you mean?"  
"Oh, come on. I saw you, you blush whenever she is around and I'd heard you took a Digimon attack to protect her, don't let her suffer through what Wormmon did when I became the Digimon Emperor"

Shu nodded.  
"Thanks Ken, I think…I think I needed that…" he smiled "okay then from now on I will-" Shu stopped  
"Um…you will what?"  
"I-I-K-Ken…" he gasped "m-my head!" he gripped it tightly Ken looked at the younger boy who was now breathing heavily.  
"Shu! I'll get the others" he turned to run but Shu grabbed his arm.  
"N-No! Stay here please!" Ken nodded realising what Shu meant. He pulled out his D-Terminal.

 _All Digidestined,_

 _Shu's place NOW!_

 _He- you know what it's too long a story just GET OVER HERE!_

 _And hurry!_

 _Ken._

He sent the message Shu looked really pale.  
"I-I feel sick-" It was Cody and Davis who first got in followed by Ami.  
"What happened?" Ken explained the situation which Cody wrote down every detail of in a message to the others.  
"It seems like Phobiamon must be doing this" Cody said "the message we received did say Phobiamon had not yet shown his true power he could be trying to control Shu while they are, quite literally, worlds apart" Ami nodded.  
"Are you alright?" she asked he nodded and gave a weak smile sitting up a little.  
"Fine Ami, don't you worry about me" Ken shot him a look. "though…I guess…I have been better" he added

Most of the Digidestined managed to get to Shu's house (his mother was quite surprised with the sudden onslaught of guests). The rest were getting filled in by Izzy who was using his laptop to set up an instant message system.  
"Shu, can you tell us what exactly caused your sudden outburst of pain? The information would most probably be invaluable for our investigation into Phobiamon's hidden potential" Izzy said Shu (who mind you has a pretty fuzzy brain considering he has an Evil Digimon's consciousness inside it) had no idea so Ken translated.  
"In other words Shu; What happened? It might tell us how much stronger Phobiamon has gotten" Shu hesitated but his conversation with Ken was still prominent in his head.  
"I felt his dark power. It was the same as I felt on Matt, T.K and Kura when he tried it"  
"But if he tried it on Kura"  
"Oh, trust me I had a headache but the thing is I was hit head on not clipped by it like Shu was"  
"He most definitely is annoyed I've been here for two days, he was hoping to…" Shu shuddered he now understood T.K's feelings a lot better "He wanted me under his control in a day because you all wouldn't be able to fight me you wouldn't want to hurt me so I could just-"  
"Hold on…that's an awful lot of information Shu" Tai asked "how can you-" he was cut off by Matt.  
"It's Phobiamon"

"Matt's right" T.K said "the reason I hate even hearing his name is cause I may not remember much but I do remember having that freak's voice playing in my head…I hated it…"  
Izzy nodded and looked very curious  
"Some sort of psychic link, how prodigious" Tai giggled  
"I swear Izzy you say that word one more time and I _**will**_ die!" Shu laughed at the small exchange.

Shu was actually in a whole lot of pain but it felt really good to laugh.  
"You two are way too funny!" He smiled. Cody looked up.  
"Guys, I don't think Shu will be free of Phobiamon until we defeat him" everyone seemed to agree with this.  
"What do you propose we do then Cody?" Izzy asked  
"I think…and forgive me if this sounds a bit rash but I think for Shu's sake we should go to the Digital World" everyone stared.  
"Are you crazy?!" Kura cried "Sorry, but Cody! Even with the Digi charms if Phobiamon has been hiding his power we're bound to be destroyed I get we all like Shu but-"  
"That is not what I said"  
"Then elaborate" Ken asked  
"My reasoning is this, we cannot avoid the Digital world forever. We need to find the last two Digi charms and that new power the message mentioned, Shu has one of the Digi charms as well, and Shu I mean no offence by next words but if he was to fall under Phobiamon's control we would lose the Charm of Endurance. And if I am correct from what Davis told me only Negromon has Digivolved to ultimate out of the new group" Davis smirked  
"Yeah, but um…this is Shu! There's no way he'll"  
"Davis" Shu said seriously "I admire your optimism but we need to think about this Logically as Cody said. If I was to fall under his spell, then the charm would be in his hands no matter how hard I tried to resist. We need to avoid that at all costs"

Shu reached into his pocket and pulled out the Digi Charm.  
"You see…a discussion I just had with Ken has made me realise that acting strong all the time will only cause more problems and so I will tell you the truth; When Ken came to visit he found me completely out of it. He had no idea what exactly was going on but I will tell you from what I remember…even from here in the human world I could feel Phobiamon's power. He was the reason I was out of it. For that short time until…" he giggled slightly "until Minomon jumped on my head…I was not in control of myself. So…"  
"So…" Tai replied the silence was…kind of eerie.  
"Thank you Shu, for being honest with us" Ken smiled "but where were you going with this" Shu stood up holding his charm.  
"Going to the Digital world in my current state will most likely lead to loss of control therefore, until I have manage to block him out someone should look after my charm"

"That makes sense" Tai nodded "it's your charm, only you know who to trust with it" Shu glanced at Ami and walked over.  
"Ami, you are the leader, will you please? Until I feel that I can handle being so close to Phobiamon again?"  
"O-Okay" she smiled taking it "I'll keep it safe"  
"Good choice" Izzy smiled "apart from Ami and Yuki the others already have charms it is much better to give it to someone without one"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the next day.  
Shu sat at his desk reading the continuous messages Ken had sent him as promised.  
So far their fight had been going well.  
 _I wish I could be there…_ he thought sadly, he so loved the Digital world.  
"No soccer today Shu?" his mother asked peeking in.

Soccer. He hated the game but he had needed an excuse to stay after school most days so he said soccer practice…of course he knew his mother would want to see how good he had gotten soon.  
 _Better ask Tai or Davis…or maybe Ken.  
_ "Still don't feel 100% mum. Maybe tomorrow" _if I can go to the Digital World without fearing I'll lose my mind…quite literally._

 _ **Did they leave you behind?**_ a voice asked

 _You again, go away._

 _ **Poor Shu, even the Digidestined are abandoning you. You must feel so alone.**_

 _I asked them to go without me. I would rather not suddenly turn on them now maybe you should leave my head!_

 _ **Just look, open the Digiport and take a peek to see if your friends really do care. Have a look at the fight for yourself and see what they are fighting for Shu.**_

 _Go. Away. How can I make it any clearer than that?_

 _ **You know that you want to look. Just a peek wouldn't hurt…go on. Look.**_

Shu's confidence wavered. He had had people abandon him before and betray him. Maybe he should look then his conversation with Ken resurfaced.

" _We're humans, by nature we can be corrupt and selfish…Shu, you can't keep hiding your problems. If Phobiamon is really that strong you need to trust us, we won't be able to help if you hide everything from us"_

 _No. I need to trust them._

 _ **You'll see things my way eventually, after all curiosity killed the cat. Oh, speaking of cats…I wonder how Gatomon is?**_

Shu glanced down at his Digivice and spotted a message from Ken.

 _It's Gatomon! She's really hurt! Kari's heading back now. It's too dangerous for her and Gatomon to stay._

 _~Ken._

 _You knew?_ Shu asked

 _ **Oh yes of course I knew. Why else would that Ichijouji boy be pulling out his D-Terminal every five seconds? Do you really know if you can even trust him? He was the Digimon Emperor.**_

 _Key word there is 'Was' not 'is'. Maybe his past was a little messed up but…we're humans and by nature we can be corrupt and selfish it doesn't mean we can't change…with a little friendship on our side._

 _ **Are you so sure? People don't just change like that!**_

 _It wasn't Ken himself who was evil. Evil corrupted him. Not the other way round._

 _ **He doesn't ever get a Digiegg.**_

 _What does that have to do with this?_

 _ **Davis, Cody and Yolei each got at least two Digieggs that had crests that went with them.**_

 _Davis…the Digiegg of Courage…and Raidramon so…The Digiegg of Friendship…_

 _ **Precisely and had Ken not been the Digimon Emperor he would have one…the thing is even as the Digimon Emperor if he was good in any way shouldn't he have still gotten one?**_

Shu stopped replying for a moment and glanced at his computer glad he couldn't open a Digiport through it. He remembered a conversation he'd heard T.K and Ami having just before they left yesterday.

" _Hey T.K? Do you think tomorrow someone should stay here with Shu?"  
"Why?" he asked in reply.  
"Well, Shu sounds really worried about what might happen…"  
"That's fine but no one needs to stay here. Shu's tough he can handle us being gone for a couple of hours"  
"You sure? What if he-"  
"He won't. Phobiamon should be too busy fighting us to focus on Shu he'll be fine"_

 _ **Ah, so Takeru thought his fight would distract me.**_ Phobiamon laughed having seen the memory himself _**or perhaps he didn't really care what happened to you. After all he's had me inside his head, he should know what I'm like.**_

 _He wasn't in control of himself the fact he remembers anything is a miracle._

 _ **Shu, I've been in his mind I know how he thinks. He may be the child of hope but that doesn't mean he's a good person. He's never liked you and you know it.**_

 _Do you have any proof? Other than your word?_ Nothing. _Didn't think so._

Shu sighed he had to hope that his friends could handle Phobiamon because as is…he can't help.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki rushed forward as her Digimon was blasted back into her rookie form.  
"Yorimon you alright?"  
"Fine Yuki, I don't think luck is working for us today"  
"Ken? What should we do?" Ami asked  
"I don't know. Clearly he really has been hiding his true power" Tai looked between the group  
"Guys, normally I won't say this. But we should retreat" T.K gasped  
"Tai?! You just-"  
"Enjoy it. This is the only time I will say it"

"He's right though-" Ken was cut off by Phobiamon sending a blast in his direction Stingmon jumped afraid then pushed him away "Stingmon!" Ken cried. The explosion that resulted from this caused Yorimon to fall off the roof of the building (Yes, they are fighting on the roof deal with it).

Yuki jumped after her and manage to grab her and the edge. Ami and Kura ran after her.  
"Yorimon hold on!" she cried  
"I-feel too tired Yuki…"  
"DO NOT LET GO!" she smiled down "luck is always on our side remember?"

Suddenly a green ball of light appeared in front of her.  
 _Could this…be the fourth charm?_ Yuki wanted to grab it but she was also aware that doing so would result in both of them falling and there was no way she was letting Yorimon go.  
"Yuki!" Sora cried "Birdramon!" Yuki looked back down at Yorimon who nodded then she reached out letting go of the ledge and grab the charm only to fall…  
Right onto Birdramon.  
"Told you, luck is on our side!" She looked back at the charm "the Digi Charm of luck"

"Yuki!" Tai yelled "do it!" she nodded  
"Yorimon! Ancient Armor Energize!"

" _Yorimon warp armor Digivolve to…"_


	17. The Armor of Luck

_It's Cody speaking. Shu has been dealing with Phobiamon's corrupting influence for a while now and it's been making him unwell. We decided to face Phobiamon.  
However something strange happened while Yuki was trying to stop Yorimon from falling a bright green light appeared in front of her and she had to choose whether to let go and grab it or hold on._

 _She let go and as luck would have it Birdramon was beneath them. The Digi Charm was the Digi Charm of Luck and Yuki is about to unleash Yorimon's Armoured Ultimate form!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 17: The armor of luck

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Yorimon warp armor Digivolve to… Utayoumon; The lullaby of Luck!"_

And now! GENNAI WATCH OUT!  
Excuse me I'll just get back into character… … …Okay back to business.

"No way! That's charm number four!" Kura cried excited "Go for it Minorumon!"  
"You two Kelpimon!" The held their charms out as their D-Mysts glowed and shouted:  
"Ancient Armor Energize!"

" _Minorumon!"_

" _Kelpimon!"_

" _Warp armor Digivolve to…"_

" _Monogatarimon; the fairytale of Fate!"_

" _Mantimon; the Glistening waves of Trust!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shu sat up in his bed.  
He had felt a sudden surge of power.

 _Ken?_ He typed _What's going on? What was that power I just felt?_

No reply.

 _Ken?_ Again nothing.

 _Why isn't he answering me? Did something bad happen?_

 _ **Oh no, he's just sitting there with Stingmon nothing too big.**_

 _I was not talking to you._

 _ **Do you want proof? I can show you if you wish.**_

 _He can what now? What do you mean?_

 _ **Allow me to demonstrate some of my power!**_

Moments later Shu's eyes went out of focus as his mind was dragged to another place entirely…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Huh? Where am I?_ He wondered he looked around and he saw three armoured ultimates.  
 _ **You are seeing what I am seeing Shu.**_

 _You-You can do this?_

 _ **Well, if I am honest it is partly because of you.**_

 _Me?_

 _ **Yes, you already have a kind of power that allows something like this. I could not do this with any other member of the Digidestined. You are very special.**_

Shu stared at all the Digidestined.  
 _This means they've found another Digi Charm. That power must've been all of them Warp armor Digivolving within a short time._

He then saw Ken sitting on the ground patting the back of Stingmon.  
From this distance it could almost be that they were having a good natured conversation but Shu could not hear that Ken was actually telling Stingmon off for risking himself as such he could not hear the D-Terminal beeping in his pocket.

 _ **There is your proof Shu. Ken has been laughing with Stingmon this whole time and hasn't been answering you messages.**_

 _You're…you're lying…_ Shu replied slipping back to the real world.

"You're lying" He said again

 _ **No, I am not. He was the Digimon Emperor. It should not surprise you that he is ignoring you there is a human phrase for this I'm sure…um…Leopards don't change their spots? I'm not entirely sure. But he has not changed besides becoming subtler about his actions.**_

Shu stared…could Phobiamon actually be telling the truth? He'd seen it for himself…had everything Ken said yesterday…been a lie?

 _No. I refuse to believe you._

 _ **Don't deny it. I showed you the truth now you must accept it.**_

 _I-I will not!_

 _ **Then look again this time in person…go to the school's Digiport and look.**_

 _I won't doubt them they're my friends._

 _ **How are you so sure? It is clear to see Ken was lying. If you want further proof you must go and see for yourself Shu Hajikawa, go and open the Digiport.**_

Shu stared at the door. He could just go to the fight to prove Phobiamon wrong. Then he could return to the real world…couldn't he?

 _ **Do it Shu. Open the Digiport…**_ Phobiamon urged in all actuality he wanted Shu to open it for a different reason, if Shu went into the Digital world while the evil Digimon was using all his power no amount of endurance would stop Shu from falling under Phobiamon's control.

Shu stood up and looked at his D-Myst…  
"It would just be a peek I could be there and gone before they knew it"  
 _ **Exactly so what's stopping you?**_ Shu stopped and shook his head.

 _There's no point from what I can tell they'll come back soon anyway, I'll ask them._

 _ **Right that**_ _is_ _ **what good friends do…**_ Phobiamon sneered and with a slight laugh.

 _What's so funny?_

 _ **Oh just that you aren't a good friend though right Shu?**_

 _I don't get what you mean._

 _ **Don't lie. I've seen your memories…like how you beat kids up, and of course there was that incident…**_

 _W-what are you talking about?_

 _ **When you sold out that young child…**_

 _D-Don't talk about that!_

 _ **Ah, you haven't forgotten. You are human and corrupt and selfish by nature is that not what Ken said?**_

 _S-Sh-Shut up!_ Shu cried in his head. There were tears now pricking at his eyes. He didn't want to talk about that. _I-it happened a long time ago! It doesn't mean a thing anymore!_

 _ **Long? Only a year ago. And it means quite a lot. You see Shu, though the mind can forget the soul cannot. You may think you have changed but deep down your soul is still pitch black. As is Ken Ichijouji's or should I call him the Digimon Emperor?**_

Shu's heart ached…what could he do? There was no way to deny what Phobiamon was saying about him.

 _ **But…there may be a way to begin your souls return to the light…reveal the traitor in the group show them all who Ken really is before he can hurt them.**_

 _I don't-I…I don't…Know if I should…_

 _ **Do it Shu…do it!**_

Now Shu's resolve was failing…jeez Phobiamon knows how to mess with a guy's head…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phobiamon decided a little push would be all that's needed…just a small one…after all, no one can endure the darkness forever…and so while fighting the others his gem began to glow.

Ken looked up and knew immediately.  
"Guys, let's go back" T.K stared  
"Why? With Utayoumon we might win!" Ken gave T.K a very serious look then said four words quietly enough that only T.K heard.  
"Shu is in trouble"

T.K nodded and turned.  
"Guys! We need to go, _**NOW!**_ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shu suddenly felt dark power surge through him and he kneeled over in pain; he couldn't even scream.

His crimson eyes dulled as the evil Digimon's consciousness overtook his own.

 _ **Go open the Digiport.**_ Phobiamon commanded, from this distance maintaining control over Shu was impossible without exerting his power continuously so Shu had to enter the Digital world or he would break free.

Shu stood and walked out of the room.  
"Shu? Hey? Where are you going?" Negromon asked. When he got no reply he rushed to follow his partner out the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ken, T.K, Ami, Kura, Tai and Sora came out of the school Digiport.  
"Um? Where's everyone else?" Kari asked Ken laughed half-heartedly.  
"Well the others came from Yuki's computer so if her aunt didn't see them leave it would be pretty strange"

"How'd it go?" Tai smiled  
"Yuki has the fourth Digi charm" he explained "But Ken and T.K made us leave"  
"It was far more important than the arrival of a Digi charm trust me" Ken said then he turned to T.K "come on"

Ami nodded at them. She had a feeling she knew what they meant  
"You guys head home see ya later!" she announced chasing Ken and T.K.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shu on the other hand had just entered the school and was calmly making his way to the computer room.

 _ **The Digidestined have returned, don't let them see you.**_ Phobiamon said almost excited. Only another few minutes or so and he would have the charm of endurance…at least that's what he thought. Negromon jumped onto Shu's shoulder forcing him to stop.

"Shu? Why are you going this way?"  
 _ **You had better answer him.**_

"I am just going to wait for them at the computer Negromon" Shu replied in a lifeless voice.  
"Shu? You okay? You sound strange"  
"I am fine. Do not worry about me." Negromon however did not believe him and it only took another couple of moments for him to realise the truth.  
"Let him go Phobiamon" the evil Digimon laughed in his base "Come on Shu! Let's go home!"

 _ **Well, Shu. You know what to do.**_

"Come on let's go!" Negromon announced jumping off Shu's shoulder "Phobiamon is stupid to think he can control you right Shu?" The child of endurance turned to face his partner and replied with his monotone voice.  
"I cannot leave. I must carry out Lord Phobiamon's orders"  
"Shu?" Negromon asked nervously "Come on…"

 _ **This Digimon is becoming a nuisance…Shu do something about him before the other Digidestined find you.**_

"You need to come back!" Shu slowly began to walk towards Negromon who was terrified.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guys! Wait!" Ami called  
"Yeah?" T.K asked  
"Do you guys…" she stopped for a breath "do you guys think Shu is…?"  
"Yes, I saw that gem glow"

Ami was about to say something when they all heard a voice in the other part of the corridor.  
"That sounded like Negromon" she commented Ken gasped  
"That must mean Shu is here!" T.K looked worried.  
"The question is; is it Shu behind the wheel or Phobiamon?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Negromon gasped as Shu held him prepared to throw him into the wall.  
 _ **Now.**_ Shu raised his arm but something inside him hesitated…

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

Negromon stared into his partner's blank eyes worriedly and filled with fear.

 _ **Well? DO IT!**_

Then there was a thud as something hit the ground…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shu sat alone in darkness.  
"Wh-where…where am I?" He wondered "how long have I been here?" he looked around it seemed to be night yet…it was day a few moments ago.

He went to stand up but found himself paralysed.  
"What? What?!" This didn't feel right. This darkness didn't belong here.  
It was forced and it gave Shu chills.

He saw something strange…Negromon?  
"Buddy! Hey!" no response "can't you hear me?!" then he saw his Digimon's terrified expression.  
 _Huh? But…no…_ Shu suddenly realised what had happened. This darkness was Phobiamon's power possessing him. He had to break out.

 _ **Now.**_ Phobiamon's voice echoed throughout this expanse of black. Shu stared watching himself lift Negromon higher with the intention of chucking him into a wall. Shu stared.  
 _There's nothing I can do…_ He thought sadly looking down he noticed a faint red circle around him and inside that he found it was white.

"Huh?" then it came to him. The red was representing his Endurance the one thing Shu prided himself in and this…was his soul…it was pitch black but part of it. The part protected by his core value was white "Phobiamon did this to me…I will not let him…" __

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

Voices…it sounded like Ken, Ami and T.K.  
"They can't see this!"  
 _Especially not Ami…she can't see me so weak._

Shu found his resolve and as he did so his red barrier grew brighter and began to get larger expelling some of the darkness. Shu could move again.

 _ **Well? DO IT!**_

"NO!" Shu shouted with that his consciousness regained power.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that thud was Shu. He now sat on the ground breathing heavily.  
"Shu!" Negromon jumped into his partner's arms and was squeezed mercilessly.

"Bud, I'm so sorry…he…he…Man…" Shu cried a little "man, I'm just so weak!"  
"Nah! You're not" the voices of his friends grew closer and he rubbed his eyes.  
"Keep this between us please?"  
"Sure Shu, if you want" Shu stood up just in time as T.K, Ken and Ami appeared. Ken was cautious.

"You okay Shu?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Ken. I just wanted to check on you guys. You stopped messaging me"  
"Oh!" Ken slapped his forehead "sorry I was scolding Minomon here" he sighed "he tried to risk himself for my sake" Ami smiled  
"Well, Yuki has a Digi charm" Shu decided he'd better pretend he didn't know.  
"Ah! That's cool! Just one more to go then so it must be yours" Ken smiled

"My mum will expect me home soon, got to go!"  
"Oh yeah! My parents are most probably having a heart attack!" Ami cried chasing after Ken with Kukumon in her hands. Shu smiled and started to walk back the direction of the exit when T.K stopped him.  
"Tell me the truth"

"Huh?" Shu asked "what do you mean?"

"I mean tell. Me. The. Truth"


	18. I will not be broken

_It's T.K! So Yuki's Digimon warp armor Digivolved into Utayoumon; The lullaby of Luck!  
We used three armoured Ultimates to escape from Phobiamon but something is wrong. When we got back Ken, Ami and I raced to find Shu sure that Phobiamon was in control.  
We found him but he seemed perfectly fine…I don't believe him though  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 18: I will not be broken

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tell me the truth"

"Huh?" Shu asked "what do you mean?"

"I mean tell. Me. The. Truth"

"I don't know what truth there is to tell T.K" Shu sighed starting to walk away again.  
"Are you serious?!" T.K yelled "tell me what happened!"  
"Nothing alright Takeru!" T.K Takaishi's eyes narrowed as realisation hit.  
"He took control didn't he?"  
"He did not"  
"He did didn't he?! Admit it!" T.K growled "you can't keep hiding your feelings from people it'll only get you hurt! Now tell me the truth! No one else even has to know at least tell me!"

"You don't even understand!"  
"I don't understand? Really? What you've been through I have too" T.K replied "or have you forgotten already? I was his slave too!" Shu turned around angrily tears in his eyes.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TAKAISHI?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT HE COULD USE AGAINST YOU?!"  
"Huh?"  
"You're perfect! Child of Hope, you even have a flipping Angel as your partner! Me?! I've done horrible things! Hurt people! HE USED THAT! HE SAID MY SOUL WAS _PITCH_ BLACK!"

T.K jumped he had never seen Shu lose his cool. Shu's tears fell all over the ground as he slumped down. To this Takeru Takaishi's eyes widened.  
"Shu?" he asked kneeling next the white haired boy "what happened?" the boy sobbed and began to let out feelings he had kept very deep inside.  
"When I was younger, I was bullied a lot. My powers scared people, it was something small but a boy called me a freak. I lost my temper and punched him sent him flying into a wall…I apologised of course, I felt guilty but…"  
"But?"  
"It kept happening, more and more I was losing my cool. I remember sending a few kids I got into a fight with to the hospital with a dozen broken bones…" Shu looked up at T.K pure misery in his crimson eyes "A year ago I moved back here to Odaiba when I returned it wasn't a lovely welcome. Some kids remembered me and started up a fight. I had become seemingly emotionless though. I wouldn't let anything get the better of me"  
"Good, then nothing came from it"

Shu laughed.  
"A lot came from that actually…I still fought back, but I was more in control which meant…when I got annoyed of fighting, I finished off the three kids they were really badly hurt. One of them was in a coma for a month" T.K stared turned out Shu had been through a whole heck of a lot.  
"Shu, are-are you okay?"  
"That wasn't even the worst…hurting people? Yeah, that's bad but…" he took a breath "what I tell you next stays between us. No one else can ever know! They'd hate me!"  
"It's okay, I won't tell a soul" his friend replied soothingly.  
"One night after a huge fight I sat in my room crying. I didn't understand how people could hate me! I was normal I just had some odd powers! I wanted to be respected as a human being! But no one would give it to me! I tried not arguing, I tried being tough I'd even tried hiding my true thoughts and feelings but nothing worked! Then I realised…"

Shu's voice grew quiet and dark as he began to tell T.K the bitter truth. Even his crying stopped…right at this moment T.K found Shu colder than even Phobiamon…  
"I realised…I didn't deserve respect. If no one gave me any than I didn't deserve it…but that lead to something else…" he laughed a little "if I didn't deserve respect after having tried so hard to be accepted, then those who treated me badly deserved even less. I became pretty cold after that, I ran into a small kid at a store and he wanted this toy"  
"Huh?" T.K stared that sounded pretty random  
"I looked at him. He looked pretty similar to that boy from when I was younger…just looking at him made me mad. So I came up with a plan…I took the toy from the shelf and gave it to him"  
"Um…that was nice of you" Shu sat up a bit and looked into T.K's eyes. Shu's eyes were hard.  
"Well…you missed it"  
"Huh?" T.K stopped and thought and it hit "You-you didn't?"  
"I did" Shu nodded "he called me to the front as he was being accused of stealing it they asked me if I'd seen the boy and I said no…I got home that night and my mum…she saw it in my eyes, mother's instincts she called it…"

T.K didn't even need to ask what his mother saw. Yeah, that small thing was well a small thing. But small sins lead to bigger sins…that lead to huge mistakes that you can regret your whole life.  
"She saw the cold and calculating part of me…I'd changed…I wasn't the same boy anymore…I spent a long time like that. I didn't cry anymore, someone insulted me and I would do something worse to them…depended on who it was and the insult. I even…my mum got worried one day she decided to talk to me…she brought up that dad would want me to tell the truth…my father…passed away when I was younger…I snapped and screamed at her. I told her dad wasn't here, it doesn't matter what he would want he was gone…my exact words…" Shu looked away ashamed "Well dad's not here anymore is he?! He can want whatever but it doesn't matter because he's gone! DEAD! ...I ran to my room…after that I didn't even talk to her. I'd spend full days away from the house…" T.K flinched a bit. Shu certainly had a tough past.  
"But you're clearly not that now…what made you change?"  
"One night…a few months before we got our Digimon I had a dream…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Slightly younger Shu was now walking in a white emptiness.  
"Okay where am I?"  
 _Shu, Shu Hajikawa._

"Huh?" in front of him was something he didn't recognise "who are you?"  
 _Who I am is of no importance, do you know where we are?_

"A blank canvas?" Shu joked the strange thing in front of him chuckled  
 _I guess that is a good term for the human soul. A pure white canvas. Free to be recreated as many times as possible. The human soul can change an infinite amount of times until your short existence ends._

"Okay…" suddenly memories of his past mistakes shot up one by one and each memory welcomed an increased amount of darkness occupying this space "w-what's happening?!"

 _Actually Shu you could say all this already happened. This is the darkness that has slowly been corrupting your soul. Look at where you are standing.  
_ Looking down Shu saw red circle that was slowly getting small and smaller.

 _This is the core value of one's soul. It protects you; the deepest part of the soul which houses love, trust, kindness, compassion and all such emotions. As that value gets smaller around you the darkness begins to corrupt your soul but this outer corruption can be reversed…_

Shu then saw the red circle starting to fade away and as it did he was subjected to an incredible amount of pain. He fell to the floor clutching his heart.

 _Unless the value breaks, Shu your Endurance is the only thing holding your soul together right now. And as you can see it is getting weaker by the second…there are very few souls who can resist corruption reaching right to their very core because once it does so there is normally no good remaining to speak of._

"Why?!" he cried "why are you doing this to me?!"  
 _I am doing nothing. This is all your doing. Listen to me and listen well. You desire respect but you are making people suffer. You start searching for ways to get revenge on people who have never even done anything to you.  
You do have a purpose. There is a reason you have these powers and one day soon you will learn that reason you will meet many new people who will all come to be your friends, one will become even more, she is a good and a loyal person, you can trust her. But you will not last long enough to see it if you allow your last line of defence to fall._

"Please!" Shu cried "make it stop! I don't know what you're talking about! They all deserved it!" the figure shook its head sadly.  
 _What is happening now is only a representation of the future if you continue on this path but your thoughts will effect it._

As this was said the red light faded into nothing.  
 _Shu Hajikawa, I apologise for the pain you are about to endure…but perhaps it will make you see that your actions are corrupting your soul. You are now going to experience what happens if that core value disappears…the total corruption of one's being…again I am sorry but I hope this makes you think._

Shu glanced up in shock to find the figure gone. The darkness surrounding him started to pour into him and he cried out. The jolts of energy were painful and he writhing on the floor of this now pure black emptiness…  
"Pl-please stop! AHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

T.K stared at the painful description Shu had just given…  
"That…it was horrible…it made me think alright, I wondered about that. Was that really the price I was going to pay for my ignorance? Was I going to suffer that fate? Well after that I met Riley…he was my first…friend…I hadn't been to that place, my 'soul'for a long time until today"  
"Huh?" Shu looked up.  
"I found myself back there, the red energy that represented my Endurance was really dull and small and I was paralysed. The entire place outside that ring was black…Phobiamon's power had almost completely corrupted me just from reminding me of that one time in my life when I myself was a villain…I-"

T.K put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
"Shu, we've all done bad things at one time or another"  
"I…I was…"  
"And he corrupted me and Matt too" Shu sat there as tears once again streamed down his face.  
"I WAS SO WEAK! I should have been able to resist him! I should have…but I couldn't…!" Shu stared at T.K sadly "I can't stop him! He's too strong…I just…I just think it's all pointless now!" This was when T.K got mad and proceed to give Shu a slap to the face "HUH?!"

"Sorry, but you can't quit so easily! I get you're in pain! I get that you want to quit but you can't! YOU CAN NEVER **EVER** GIVE UP! Hope is always here. Hope always remains in one's heart but if you ignore it you'll never realise that you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for" Shu stopped crying to find T.K glowing bright yellow.  
"T.K…look at you…" T.K stopped and grew serious. He looked Shu right in the eyes.  
"I can only hope you understand this…" the child of hope was overwhelmed with some strange power that he could feel deep inside himself… "You are very connected to this sort of thing…"  
"Huh?" T.K closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart.  
"I can feel…something deep inside me…" he started "Words…powerful ones…the key to some hidden strength, something I didn't know was there before…I've felt this before…when I tried to protect Riley and you…"  
"Triggered by hope…just as that exact feeling was triggered by Endurance for me…" the glow faded…

"I wonder…is this what the message meant? There is such a powerful energy I can feel now…" Shu shook his head.  
"Let's forget about it for now. Thank you T.K"  
"Huh? For what?"  
"For giving me back my hope" Shu said rubbing his eyes "I think until I met you…all of you I was a mess but I think slowly you guys are helping to put me back together" Shu finally gave a smile a true natural smile  
"You look a lot better with that smile than the one you show off every day" Shu stood up holding Negromon in his arms. Then he took on a serious expression.  
"His power is still there though, I can sense it. He's been blocked out for a little while though. After all there is no way I'd ever bring myself to hurt my partner…Takeru?"  
"Yeah?" Shu smiled  
"I want to ask. T.K can you make sure that if I ever start to lose hope or Phobiamon's power possesses me again you'll snap me out of it? Punch me if you have to" T.K laughed.  
"I promise"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _It seems I have been knocked out of young Hajikawa's mind…hm…just a temporary setback.  
I'm not having as much luck without having a proper connection.  
I need to strike him properly as soon as possible…_

Phobiamon stared at his monitor quietly.  
 _Perhaps, I should let him think I've been blocked out for a lot longer…then strike when he least expects it._

"The boy is bound to have himself on high alert next time he's in the Digital world though…I'll have to make him stand still…then I'm going to need to rest. If I'm to exert that much power again then it will have to be after some rest"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shu walked into his house with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hello hun, Dinner will be ready soon" His mother said then she noticed the smile "Shu? What happened? I haven't seen…a smile like that in a long time" Shu walked right up to his mum and gave her a hug much to her shock "Shu?!" he started to cry while pouring his heart out.

"Mum, you've been trying to work out what was going on with me for a long time! I know you've been worried and I'm sorry I never spoke with you about until now! And I'm really sorry for all those horrible things I've said and done!"  
"Shu?!" His mum cried disbelieving  
"I'm smiling because, I have a great group of friends. One of them just helped me put things into perspective" then he rubbed his cheek and laughed "even if he had to slap me to get it through this thick skull of mine!" His mother couldn't help but start to tear up.  
"Shu, I don't know who these kids are but I think they've done wonders for you…and…the fact that you're…talking…to me…" she started to cry  
"I'll make sure you meet them…well, you've already met most if only briefly"  
"Yes, that influx of guests the other day"  
"Well, do you want me to tell you about them?"  
"Please, go ahead"

So Shu sat down and began to talk about his new friends.  
"So, you met Ken Ichijouji he and I had…actually pretty similar stories, I think it's really good to have him as a friend. Then there's the kids in my grade. Hana Kokoro and Ami Kurino, oh! Don't forget Riley Tomako!" Shu's mother Keiko listen in excitement as her boy went on and on talking about each of his friends in turn and smiled.  
"I'm so glad!" Suddenly there was smoke "OH NO! THE ROAST IS BURNING!" Shu laughed as his mother rushed about making sure dinner was on the table. He hadn't even gotten on to Kura and Yuki yet.

He smiled. She was really happy…  
"Shu?"  
"Huh?" Keiko smiled at him and held out a small photo "What's this?"  
"I want you to see this, you may not remember but when you were small my friends and I took this photo with you and their children" The photo showed his mum Keiko Hajikawa and his father Judai Hajikawa who had passed away not three years ago. It showed him and four other adults he also spotted three other children. A girl with brownish hair and two young twins who were dressed in green and orange.  
"Mum…who are they?"  
"Your father and I were quite adventurous when we were young. Those are our friends" Keiko smiled as she pointed towards the twins "their parents moved away to Colorado just after this photo was taken Angela. The woman she died in a car accident up there. Yuta he…couldn't take it…the two kids were sent to their aunts not because he didn't want them…it was just…until he could get his life back together" Shu stopped this story sounded familiar.

"Did he?"  
"he didn't get the chance. It was…let's say our past came back to haunt us a little…he was killed…it…was…an accident…but the kids…they never knew. We don't even know where they are now. That young girl I don't remember her I think she's still here in Odaiba." Shu stared at the twins…they looked familiar too…  
"Mum, was their last name…Hajime?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Two friends I hadn't told you about, twins, Kura and Yuki Hajime"  
"They-They're back?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It seems they've found all but one of the charms" a voice said a strange figure turned  
 _"It is good then, I apologise for your deletion Muremon but it was necessary"_

Muremon nodded "Well, I don't really mind. I no longer have to serve Phobiamon so deletion is nothing besides, you helped speed up my revival so I can't complain"  
 _"And the Digidestined? Are they close to the new power?"  
_ "Well, the Ichijouji boy is close to obtaining his but…he has only just started returning to the Digital world…that being said it is the same case for Hida. Now Inoue has not returned to the Digital world as of yet"  
 _"Right…and Motomiya?"  
_ "Soon milady"  
 _"Good. Oh, that reminds me…what of Takeru Takaishi and Shu Hajikawa? I sense that their power has started to awaken"  
_ "Indeed milady…several times now it been activated but never fully"

The figure, now identified as a girl, sighed.  
 _"You are hiding grave news from me Muremon"  
_ "Well, prior to my deletion you are aware that Phobiamon corrupted the children of friendship and hope?"  
 _"Yes, this is not news to me"  
_ "It seems that he also succeeding in placing his dark power inside the soul of Shu Hajikawa luckily the boy is fast or he would have been fully corrupted"  
 _"Yes, he does not feel he has atoned for the sins of his past…one must only tell him he is forgiven and the self-inflicted corruption will disappear leaving him only to expel Phobiamon's darkness from his soul…"_

Now with a heavy burden on her mindshe looked towards Muremon.  
 _"No one will be aware of his past so how can we aid this? I sense a sacrifice in the future that will lead to the total corruption of one of the Digidestined's souls…how…how can I prevent Shu from suffering that?! He dealt with it once but the future has many obstacles he is destined to save one of his friends and he is the only one who can…but if his soul is completely corrupted…"  
_ "Milady, you might like to know that Shu has told someone"  
 _"What?"  
_ "T.K Takaishi"  
 _"T.K…why am I not surprised? Thank you Muremon…you are dismissed please go and relax you have suffered much"_ the girl then smiled _"I believe I have a plan…"_


	19. Hope will always remain

_**I have started to add dates and stuff as it'll be really funny when you realise how long it takes them to go through all their adventure.  
Also I was rereading and started making up shipping names for my characters but I'm still a little stuck have any for any pairing let me know! Here is mine;**_

 _ **Shuki – Shu & Yuki**_

 _ **Kurana – Kura & Hana**_

 _ **Not the best I know…new to the whole shipping thing…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Shu talking… T.K and I had a talk I may have gone too far but he yelled that I could never give up hope. Suddenly he started to glow again.  
He stopped and looked at me and told me that he could only hope I understood what he was about to say being who I am. He told me that he felt some words in his heart and they felt powerful._

 _He's right, I can never give up. I'm the Child of Endurance after all._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 19: Hope will always remain

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(August 12_ _th_ _/Odaiba Middle school/2:30 pm)_

"Hey Shu?" Davis asked "up for a fun time?"  
"Is that even a question? Fun would be nice right now"  
"Kay, well let's go and have another Digital World picnic! My friend Yolei wants to meet you guys anyway" Shu hesitated at the mentioned of entering the Digital World.

T.K however nudged him whispering.  
"It'll do you good"  
"Alright Davis, let's go to the Digital world"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/4:30PM)_

Later that day Davis, Cody, T.K, Ken, Yolei, Ami and her team plus Tai and Matt were in the Digital world ready to have a picnic.

"Okay! I have a huge assortment of food for you guys!" Yolei announced dumping a bag onto the floor "take your pick!" She then pulled out a sandwich and held it to Shu.  
"Davis and Ken told me about all the craziness of late. Name's Yolei Inoue nice to meet you"  
"Shu Hajikawa, pleasure"  
"This is my buddy Hawkmon!" Hawkmon bowed  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Shu I am Hawkmon!" Shu couldn't help but laugh at Hawkmon's posh voice. Then he took the offer of the sandwich.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Phobiamon's lair/ Sector 00-332-OMEGA/ 4:30pm)_

"He is here…ha…perhaps I should teach him fear"

Phobiamon spread his large wings and flew towards the child of Endurance's energy his purple gem glowing faintly all the way

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/4:35PM)_

Shu smiled happily as he bit into the sandwich.  
"Nice"  
"Glad to just be here and without a headache?" T.K asked  
"Yeah! I mean he's blocked out for a while, thanks to Gagomon here"

"And we made sure to pick a remote spot. Phobiamon shouldn't find out we were here!" Ami smirked biting into her chocolate bar. T.K glanced at Shu as he ate happily.  
 _Glad to see the real Shu for once…_ only to frown as Shu swallowed hard his eyes widened with fear.  
"Shu?" he whispered "you alright?" Shu said two words  
"He's coming" T.K raised his eyebrow how was his friend so sure. As if reading his mind Shu added something else while holding his hand over his heart "His power gets stronger the closer he is to me…and it's getting stronger by the second" T.K nodded then stood up  
"Guys, hate to interrupt but we should prepare ourselves because…Phobiamon's coming"

There were looks of disbelief from the whole group  
"How are you so sure T.K?" Tai asked T.K hesitated to answer not wanting to draw too much attention to Shu but to his intense shock Shu told them.  
"because I told him. The dark energy that Phobiamon has left inside me grows stronger when I am near him and it getting very strong you must prepare yourselves please"

With this everyone began to prepare themselves Digivices out ready for a mass Digivolving session.  
"T.K try to get Shu away until we can all get back to the Digiport" Tai said

"T.K?" Shu asked  
"Huh?"  
"you remember right?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Good" he smiled then he kneeled over in pain as Phobiamon's power attempted to control him.  
"Come on Shu fight him!" T.K cried Shu did fight. He fought enough that his Endurance activated that strange red energy. T.K put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder reassuringly then found himself somewhere else entirely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Figurative scene/Shu's Soul/4:36pm)_

It was a strange empty space but the corners of it were drenched in darkness.  
"Huh?" looking around he saw Shu on the floor surrounded by red light "Shu!"  
"T.K? How'd you…huh?"  
"I don't know…it just…happened"

Suddenly a voice rang out.  
 _ **Did you miss me?**_

"Wait that was-"  
"Phobiamon" Shu finished as he did the darkness began to close in "T.K go"  
"No way! I want to help"  
"Help by leaving. I don't how you got here but I also don't know what will happen if that Darkness touches you"  
"But Shu"  
"You can help from the outside and it's a heck of a lot safer please"

"Alright but I won't stop trying to help"  
"Couldn't imagine it"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/4:36PM)_

Next thing T.K knew he was back in the Digital world.  
"Okay" he whispered "that. Was weird"

"Well hello Digidestined, I thought you were too scared to return" Phobiamon laughed Yolei stared up at him.  
"So you're the evil Digimon I've heard so much about"  
"Yes, yes, Pleasure to make your acquaintance Digidestined Yolei Inoue…yet another bug…but I am here for more pressing reasons" his snide smile turned into a vicious grin as he looked directly at Shu who instinctively backed away with T.K right in front of him.  
"Out of his way Takaishi"  
"His way?"  
"Why don't you know? Any second now he will be serving me" at that moment Shu gripped his head tightly and cried out with T.K staring at him worriedly.

"He'll never be corrupted by you Phobiamon!" Tai cried "he was able to use the Digiegg of Courage which means he'll never let himself be reduced to a slave!" the evil Digimon laughed the gem on his head glowing faintly.  
"A single order and my dark power will overwhelm him and he knows it look at his fear"

"Guys! Everyone Digivolve!" Tai shouted he turned to Matt  
"DIGIVOLVE!"

" _Agumon Digivolve to…"_

" _Gabumon Digivolve to…"_

" _Greymon!"_

" _Garurumon!"_

"Guys!" Ami shouted her group sans Shu nodded.  
"TIME TO DIGIVOLVE!"

" _Mikumon Digivolve to…"_

" _Kelpimon Digivolve to…"_

" _Duskmon Digivolve to…"_

" _Minorumon Digivolve to…"_

" _Yorimon Digivolve to…"_

" _Tigreramon!"_

" _Seeliomon!"_

" _Falcronemon!"_

" _Rhapsodymon!"_

" _Pipermon!"_

"okay! Armor time!" Davis smirked Ken shook his head  
"DNA"  
"Ohh! Even better!"

" _Veemon Digivolve to…XVmon!"_

" _Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"_

" _ **XVmon!"**_

" _ **Stingmon!"**_

" _ **DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"**_

" _ **Paildramon!"**_

"Okay Cody!" Yolei nodded.  
"Digi-armor energize!"

" _Armadillomon armor Digivolve to…"_

" _Hawkmon armor Digivolve to…"_

" _Digmon: the drill of Knowledge!"_

" _Halsemon: the wings of Love!"_

Shu looked away.  
 _Gotta stay strong…can't let him…_ but even though his endurance was not faltering his consciousness was slipping away…he could only hope that T.K kept his promise.  
"Now, Shu Hajikawa. Come to me" Phobiamon ordered Shu shook his head trying to dispel the energy taking over his mind but he couldn't.

To everyone's intense shock Shu stood up and slowly began advancing towards Phobiamon. Davis yelled at him.  
"Come on Shu! Snap out of it!" Matt got in the way staring at the boy's lifeless eyes  
"Shu, don't let the darkness control you!" in Shu's mind Phobiamon's voice echoed.

 _ **Show them that you serve me.**_

Shu responded by shoving Matt to the ground and continuing his walk. T.K leapt in front determined to keep his promise.  
"Shu stop! You don't need to listen to him! He's evil! Remember what he is" Shu stopped walking and stared at T.K. T.K placed his hands on Shu's shoulders  
"I get the darkness is overpowering you I've seen it but you're the child of Endurance and you can't quit not now, not ever! Don't let it consume you!" Shu's eyes showed a hint of emotion as his soul struggled for control "I promised you I wouldn't let this happen and I won't!"

At this Shu seemed to stumble a bit but he was caught by Takeru who was smiling.  
"You back?"  
"F-for now…" T.K smiled even more  
"For now is good enough, Digivolve!" Shu nodded pulling out his D-Myst.  
"Gagomon! Time to Digivolve!"

" _Gagomon Digivolve to…Perromon!"_

"Patamon!"

" _Patamon armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: flying Hope!"_

Phobiamon stared. He would need to play smart to get Shu on his side. He turned to Ami. The only out of the six new Digidestined without a Digi charm.  
Using his power he started to speak to her in her head.

 _ **Strange how you are the last to receive a charm. Perhaps this means you are not…important.**_

 _Okay? What?! Who…how…_

 _ **And then Shu, he isn't the leader and yet he was first to receive a charm…beyond that he's weak enough to be possessed.  
Getting the first charm should have been your honour…I am aware you are holding Shu's charm, give it to me and I will be sure that you are treated as a leader should be.**_

Ami looked down at the charm in her hand.  
It wasn't too long before she made her decision.  
"Shu!" she shouted throwing the charm to him "this is yours"  
"Huh?! Why'd you give it back?" she stared Phobiamon right in his red eye.  
"If you think you're going to convince me to betray my friends you're wrong. I would never dare do that not when they mean so much to me. Friendship is extremely valuable and I treasure it with my life!"

Suddenly five lights shot into the air. A purple light from Hana's charm, green from Yuki's, Orange from Kura's, blue from Riley's and red from Shu's the lights joined together to form a bright pink orb of light. It floated down to Ami…  
"Huh?" she took it in her hand and stared at the strangely shaped stone. Shu smiled.  
"The Digi charm of Loyalty. You would never betray us and so the final charm is yours"  
"Tigreramon! Ancient Armor Energize!"

" _Tigreramon ancient armor Digivolve to…Lalunamon: the shimmering moon of Loyalty!"_

 _ **Before you all kill me this is how Ancient Armor works.  
When in rookie a Digimon is allowed to bypass its champion level so as to go straight to its armoured form. When it is Champion it does not need to do this therefor the phrase is different.**_

 _ **Example:**_

" _ **Mikumon warp armor Digivolve to…Lalunamon: the shimmering moon of Loyalty!"**_

 _ **As opposed to –**_

" _ **Tigreramon Ancient Armor Digivolve to… Lalunamon: the shimmering moon of Loyalty!"**_

 _ **Happy? Good.**_


	20. The Armor of Loyalty

_**Hi guys! I decided I want to respond to the multiple reviews I've been getting from this one random person. So I'll start doing that…**_

 _ **Ch1ld0fCar1ng – you sure review a lot don't you? But alright. First, did you forget to add 16 to the end the last few times?  
Second, nice shipping names. Shami…cool.  
No Lalunamon is not a moonstone. It just sounded cool. Now. You reviewed twice…heh..heh… as inspired by another fanfiction writer I have created my own method of punishment for reviewing twice in between updates…heh…heh…**_

 _ **C0C be subjected to…BEING ATTACKED BY MONOGATARIMON AND UTAYOUMON!**_

 _ **Bye! Let me know if you survive!**_

 _ **On with the story.**_

 _It's incredible! The Digi Charm of Loyalty was mine all along! Sorry, Ami here.  
So what happened is we took a break from saving the Digital world to just have some fun so a bunch of us including one of Davis' friends Yolei went for yet another picnic though we never got to have it Phobiamon attacked._

 _Shu was under Phobiamon's control for a moment but T.K snapped him out of it!  
Something about T.K and Shu's friendship isn't letting Phobiamon get away with anything. Anyway, Phobiamon tested me trying to get me to betray my friends but I wouldn't and that's when the Digi charm of Loyalty came to me! Meet Lalunamon; The shimmering moon of Loyalty!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Episode 20: The armor of Loyalty

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/4:40PM)_

"Tigreramon! Ancient Armor Energize!"

" _Tigreramon ancient armor Digivolve to…Lalunamon: the shimmering moon of Loyalty!"_

Lalunamon was finally here, the armoured ultimate of Loyalty and now Phobiamon was scared…if there were now six Digi charms in the hands of the Digidestined then he did not stand a chance unless he could turn Shu to his side and there were three steps in that.

" _Doom Cloud!"_ Phobiamon yelled a strange black mist slipped over the field Yolei stared.  
"Why does this feel like De-ja-vu?" she asked Davis stared  
"Maybe because it looked a lot like this when we fought Cocomon"  
"Oh, yeah…I'd forgotten about that" Cody added  
"Enough reminiscing!" Ken yelled "focus on the fight"

T.K looked around there was something about this cloud that really put him off. A feeling that chilled him down to the bone.  
"What is it about this…that makes me…"  
"I-I don't know…I think…" Hana backed up "this doesn't look good…we…we need to…we can't beat him…" she mumbled falling to the ground  
"Huh?" Yuki seemed to be acting a similar way she too slumped to the ground in defeat.

"I get it!" Shu yelled "this mist is draining away everyone's hope…" T.K nodded agreeing that was why it chilled him…this fog was pure despair the opposite of him the Child of Hope.  
"We need to stay positive!" He announced while Phobiamon laughed.  
 _Step one…now onto step two._ This time he took a look at Ami who was backing away from the fog fearfully being a positive person she hated the idea of feeling despair and personally she'd rather avoid it.  
 _"Stunning glare!"_ He cried and yellow electricity surrounded her leaving her paralysed.  
"I-I can't move!" she cried "Someone help! I can't move!" Shu couldn't move either but it wasn't an attack that had him paralysed, it was fear.

"If I cannot have you then…I will take her" Phobiamon laughed _Step three…wait…_  
 _I can get away_ Shu thought _run now…_ He stared at his hands which were shaking like mad. _Why? Why am I like this? Even when my closet friend…the person most important to me is in danger…why can't I help?!_

Shu hated himself he was too scared to help too scared to do anything.  
 _I don't deserve the right to use the Digiegg of Courage, I don't deserve the charm of Endurance or all these friends! I don't deserve forgiveness… all this time…I thought the world owed me that but instead I owe the world something else for being as kind to me as it has…_ Shu made his mind up and jumped in front of Ami.

"No, Phobiamon you will not corrupt Ami" Phobiamon laughed  
"You are aware that if you are hit head on with my dark energy your soul would not be able to fight it right?" Shu nodded "you're actually willing to give up your freedom for her?"  
"I am" he said much to the group's shock "I have done terrible things and as a result of that my soul grew corrupted! I changed tried to do good things but I was never forgiven! I believed that was what I deserved, forgiveness but I don't…because…it wasn't just your power corrupting me it was my own Darkness that had built up over my years of sins…I will give up my freedom to protect Ami because…" Shu turned to smile at her.

"Because Ami Kurino means more to me than anything else. I don't think my soul deserves forgiveness but perhaps through this…I might…be lucky enough to get it, one day…"  
T.K stared at Shu. Was he really willing to risk his entire soul for her? He was shaking but he wouldn't move.

 _He needs forgiveness…_ a voice whispered to T.K _you must give him forgiveness…or he will never be free…  
_ "Fine then" Phobiamon decided firing a bolt of dark power at Shu  
"Shu can handle it right?!" Tai asked "right?!" T.K shook his head.  
"No. He can't even if he still holds on to his values the amount of darkness now residing in him is too much for one soul to handle…for his sacrifice, his willingness to give himself up for Ami…he will have to endure the pain of his entire soul being corrupted right to its core…" as T.K said this Shu collapsed writhing in pain but his thoughts were still positive.  
 _I'm glad I could protect you Ami, I promise…with whatever is left I won't let myself hurt you._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Unknown sector/4:45PM)_

" _He did as I expected"  
_ "Milady?"  
 _"Shu sacrificed his very soul for the one he loves. His soul has found forgiveness but someone must tell him that"  
_ "Then why do you not contact him?"  
 _"I have intervened far too much already Muremon…however…T.K will have a greater chance"  
_ "You have been speaking with him?"  
 _"Subtly but yes, I realised this battle will test the Digidestined and also discovered that the key to it all is Hope…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/4:45PM)_

The cries of the child of Endurance soon ceased and everyone stared. Shu sat on the ground on his knees. All the Digidestined could feel the change.  
There was nothing but darkness coming from him now…

"Now Shu destroy the Child of loyalty and get me her Digi charm"  
"Yes, Lord Phobiamon" he replied lifelessly standing up like an automaton he went out to carry out Phobiamon's command. Ami finally free of her paralysis stood and backed away slowly.  
"Shu…Shu…stop…you don't know what you're doing stop!"  
"I know exactly what I am doing. I am obeying Lord Phobiamon and the Digidestined will perish for defying him" Shu said coldly as he came closer he suddenly stopped.  
"Why are you hesitating?"  
"Lord Phobiamon, do you wish for the leader of the Digidestined to suffer?"  
"Well, that is more fun"  
"Then I suggest we destroy the others first, then the Child of Loyalty may die knowing that the others died slow and painful deaths"  
"I like this you Shu he is much more fun, proceed"

T.K was now feeling the effects of the Doom Cloud and slumped to the ground.  
 _I promised I would stop this…but I didn't…he's gone…_

 _He is not yet corrupted Takeru Takaishi, he still has a vow he is upholding, you must give him forgiveness…_ a voice said.  
 _a vow?_ He wondered why Shu had even suggested making Ami suffer…why would he do that? _If I remember rightly, when I was under Phobiamon's control…I'm sure I didn't have enough input to actually consider anything…so that means…_

T.K almost laughed.  
"He's still there…Shu suggested making Ami suffer because he won't let himself hurt her…and he knows that we'll stop him somehow…good old Shu…" he stood back up "How could I have given up so easily? It was there, there was still hope…" Hope. For T.K that gave him all the courage in the world. He stepped in front of Shu and smiled "You're still there and you're still fighting! There's still a part of you that isn't corrupted and you can break free!" T.K cried Shu merely blinked.  
"Child of Hope, for your continued insolence and disobedience towards my master you shall die first" Shu stated Matt looked up threateningly despite already fallen to the effects of the Doom Cloud anyone who threatens to hurt his brother is in a whole heck of trouble.  
"Don't…you dare…touch him!"  
"Silence Child of Friendship, you are next after all" T.K stared this wasn't working something that would trigger an emotion of Shu's something really important to him…  
"Shu! When you told me that story! You know I didn't think any less of you!"  
"What are you babbling about?" Matt asked  
"You say you're a horrible person but you're wrong! You're strong and kind and you have the Charm of Endurance!"

Shu didn't hesitate… _This is insane…if I don't do something…_  
Something put T.K off his train of thought…it was Shu who had a hand over his heart…  
"Huh? Why are you…" Shu seemed to be unaware of it which made T.K smile _he's sending me some kind of message…what about though?_ Then it came to him. That conversation had ended with T.K glowing and his expression of the power he felt deep inside himself.

"Triggered by hope…"  
"Takeru Takaishi, how much hope do you have now?" Phobiamon laughed "Shu is my slave and you are about to die" Shu walked forward now holding…um…something made out of pure black energy clearly a gift from Phobiamon judging by the smirk on his face…  
"I whole lot! I have faith in Shu I know that he will return I will never give up I promised him that if you ever possessed him again I would snap him out of it and I will!" T.K didn't notice the yellow glow but he did notice that feeling of the words buried in his heart only this time…he knew what they were…

"And now…face the full power of my Hope!" then T.K shouted them at the top of his lungs.


	21. It's only just begun!

_**Hi! Welcome to daily review town!**_

 _ **Ch1ld0fCar1ng16 – no worries, I don't mind letting you know though I much prefer the 16 being in there…I think it just looks cool. Though you must be immune to Digimon attacks, you're still alive…**_

 _ **Hyogamon – nice name. Hyoga…doesn't that mean…Glacier? So your name is Glaciermon…hm…not bad. No you're not being too pessimistic.**_

 _ **Digidiamond – well more reviews this time. Digidiamond. You certainly are…excited.  
um… *Cannot think of anything else to say to this reviewer***_

 _ **On with the story.**_

 _Hi guys so it's Riley here.  
Shu wasn't out of the woods yet. Phobiamon pulled out all the stops hitting him yet again with his dark power._

 _T.K jumped in yet again but this time not even his words of encouragement would bring him back to his senses. Shu suddenly started to attack us! He even tried to hurt Ami! Just as T.K began to lose hope he heard the voice of someone telling him Shu was still there and started to shine yellow. Suddenly he shouted something at the top of his lungs and we were almost blinded. Oh and I know that I shouldn't really know about the voice but…um…never mind.  
_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 21: It has only just begun

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/5:00PM)_

Glowing yellow T.K was now ready to say the words in his heart.  
"And now…face the full power of my Hope!" then T.K shouted those words at the top of his lungs " **SACRED CREST ENERGIZE!"** to his intense shock a light exploded expelling the Doom Cloud suddenly hope seemed to return to the hearts of the Digidestined.

When the light cleared there stood T.K now there was glowing white symbol floating in front of him it looked sort of like the crest of hope but it was different.  
He looked up determined.  
"What? What is this?!" Phobiamon cried  
"I don't…know…" T.K replied. Looking over himself as the white light from the crest slowly circled him "But…I don't think you'll like it…"  
"I don't care if you glow or not! A stupid crest won't stop me!" T.K smirked a little to this Ken backed away being the only one to have seen this side of T.K before. T.K started to laugh a bit.  
"What?! Why are you laughing?!"  
"I don't think you fully understand what you're doing Phobiamon" he glanced at Shu "in fact, I know you don't. When you were in my head…you had to keep reminding me about my brother. Because that was the only way you were strong enough to control me, probably did the same thing to Matt. You act tough. You use the powers of darkness as if you control them but you don't. Do you even know where your power comes from?"  
"What?! Of course I do!"  
"Really?"  
"The Dark world. Where I was created!"  
"right, and there it is. You can't control a thing, you have no idea of what lies in that world, no idea. I think it's about time you stopped acting so high and mighty. The mighty fall quite easily you know"

Matt smiled.  
"Wow! Never seen T.K act like this. He's got attitude" Ken sighed  
"Yeah…" he rubbed his face remembering the punch he'd received from T.K "and the skills to back it up. He doesn't just talk tough"

"Shu, you may think he's too strong for you but he's not. He's weak. The strength of evil is good as none when it stands before a pure heart like yours"  
The currently possessed Shu stared T.K whilst in possession of this strange crest could feel the darkness still unwavering.

Then he remembered something…That voice said that he must give Shu forgiveness…  
"Shu, you think that you're a horrible person. You think that after everything you've done that you don't deserve anything…Shu…You just did a very brave thing…You need to know; after everything you've told me…I don't care what you've done. I forgive you"

Shu halted.  
That was the one thing holding him back. He wanted to be forgiven but no one ever did leaving him to torture his soul with self-hate and darkness filled it.  
But deep inside the one person he had told about his transgressions had forgiven him for them…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(figurative scene/Shu's soul/5:05PM)_

Shu almost cried.  
It had been a painful effort but with that promise he'd made he manage to stop himself from being completely corrupted.

The darkness had almost closed in around him until he heard those three words.

" _I forgive you"_

Shu now stared at the faded red glow below him.  
"I don't have to be afraid anymore…T.K…he did the one thing no one has ever done…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/5:05PM)_

Phobiamon laughed.  
"Well, I am sure he will be glad to know you forgive him for killing you all" T.K only smiled "persistent to the last. Now, Shu end this child's pitiful existence"  
"Yes, lord Phobiamon" Shu stepped forward about to strike T.K down when suddenly…he stopped…he couldn't move. T.K and the rest of the group for that matter knew what it was.  
"Shu, come on! Break free. Nothing is stronger than your Endurance!"  
"Shu! I command you to destroy him **now!** "

Shu shook and then he frowned.  
"I…will…not." He turned dark energy began to radiate around him as he attempted to expel Phobiamon's corrupting influence "I am not…your slave…I am Shu Hajikawa! Child of Endurance! And I am…a…DIGIDESTINED!" with that the darkness vanished and Shu stood there glaring at Phobiamon with a hint of pride.  
"And that Phobiamon is why you never mess with the Digidestined!" T.K laughed  
Riley smiled to see his friend back to normal.  
"Shu! I just knew you'd be back!" Shu smiled at his friend  
"You didn't stop trusting me did you?"  
"No way! I'll admit I gave up hope a little but I've always trusted you" Riley did not notice his Digi charm glowing…

Shu attempted to make his move. Preparing to make Phobiamon pay but he couldn't all his strength had been sapped from the stress his mind and soul had undertaken.  
Hana was there to help with some water and a chocolate bar.  
"Sugar is important!" she smiled "don't go pushing yourself too hard Shu! Lucky we were having a picnic huh?" she also did not notice her Digi charm glowing…

"Hana…" Falcronemon said  
"Riley…" this time it was Seeliomon  
"I feel empowered" they said…at that moment their Digi charms exploded with light.

" _Falcronemon Digivolve to…"_

" _Seeliomon Digivolve to…"_

" _Eagalitemon!"_

" _Dolphinomon!"_

"Did they just…" Hana started  
"Go to ultimate…" Riley finished Shu smirked  
"You showed Trust and Generosity…" he said weakly "activated your Digi charms" _  
_"Okay then! Eagalitemon!"  
"Dolphinomon!"  
"Shu! Shu! I want to go to Ultimate as well" Perromon decided his partner nodded.  
"Let's go bud!"

" _Charm of Endurance!"_ Shu announced as his Digimon glowed bright red.

" _Perromon Digivolve to…Fureamon!"_ Shu smiled only to find himself being crushed under Ami's embrace  
"Huh?!"  
"Thank you! You're an awesome friend Shu! You tried to protect me!" Shu blushed and went silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(unknown sector/5:10PM)_

" _It has been done. The first of the Sacred Crests have been activated and the darkness has been expelled finally…you can be sure that this is the end of Phobiamon's evil reign…"  
_ "Milady? You seem worried" Muremon commented  
 _"I am as the Digidestined will now have to face a being far, far worse…I wonder if they are ready for him…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-223-TAU/5:15PM)_

"Now! Fureamon!" Shu's partner rushed in with all its might ramming into Phobiamon who fell backwards. The Digidestined stood over the former lord.  
"Your reign is over" T.K smiled  
"Yeah!" The rest of the team nodded in agreement but Phobiamon only laughed as he began to dissipate into particles.  
"What's so funny?" Shu asked

"Believe what you will but now that corruption has reached that far into your soul…you will never be the same again Shu Hajikawa…" then he vanished to be reborn some other time or place. Shu looked down nervously…only to get a friendly slap from T.K.  
"Ignore him. You're always gonna be this. Digidestined Shu Hajikawa, child of Endurance and our friend"  
"Thanks T.K" he turned to Ken "and everything you said Ken, I didn't know anyone else felt that way…Thank you guys…all of you!" Shu gave a gentle smile but he was almost crying. Tai nodded but he was frowning.  
"But Shu…I have a question…what did you do? What did you do that you needed forgiveness for?" he sighed, Shu was expecting this.  
"I guess I should tell you guys, but maybe later…I need to rest" Ami nodded understand  
"Right! Let's go to the Digiport" Davis mentally groaned then complained  
"But we were just getting started with our picnic! They keep getting interrupted!"

Matt seemed to be thinking then smirked.  
"Guys! Well, we just defeated the evil guy! Let's have a party at my place!" seeing the obvious glare from his younger brother Matt added "after Shu has rested up…of course" he walked to the Digiport then muttered under his breath "I have to wait. Jeez…why'd Shu have to go and get himself possessed?"

"I heard that!" Shu cried "You were being controlled by him too so that's hypocritical!"  
The group laughed as they walked to the Digiport. Tai noticed that T.K still had the strange crest symbol only now it had found its way onto his wrist.  
"Um…T.K? can you get rid of that before we go into the real world?"  
"Heh, not really sure" T.K stared at it, he wasn't actually too sure about that. T.K had no idea how the crest had even come to be on him right now.  
"The words to summon it came when you needed it right?" Shu asked "you don't need it anymore so maybe you can try to…I don't know…will it away?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/Dark Ocean /5:20PM)_

While they were busy trying to get rid of T. K's new crest something else was stirring…

Deep under an ocean of black in a world that sent chills through your bones.  
A small oval shaped object was floating while tied to the ocean floor.  
Spikes protruded from the top of it and it was marked with red lines that appeared to be glowing.

Something began to growl as it felt the pure energy of the six Digi charms and cracks formed in the object.

As it exploded into pure light the creatures of this strange place began to mutter…

" _He is here; he has awoken…he will destroy the world of reality…the children of destiny will perish…"_

Darkness was all this new being could be rising from the ocean floor after his long slumber.

" _Those who sealed him will pay the ultimate price; pity the children of destiny for they will now face the consequences of their actions…"_

He opened his cat-like gold eyes surveying the domain of his revival.

" _Pity the children of destiny; for they must suffer…"_

As he finally realised his predicament one word crossed his mind 'Digidestined'.

" _Pity the children of destiny; for soon all they will know is darkness…"_

An evil smirk adorned his face as he conjured up his plan for revenge.

" _Pity them…"_

Then he looked to the sky and made his vow;

"The Digidestined will perish for what they have done. This I swear"

" _Pity the children of destiny; for their end is near…"_

"Be ready Digidestined. You will endure such painful deaths that the agony of hell shall pale in comparison" and then he left making his way to the place where his plans would finally come to fruition…

" _Pity them…pity them…"_

Little did he know that the Digidestined that he seeks no longer travelled to the Digital world but that will not stop him…

So pity the Digidestined; for they will bear the brunt of their predecessor's actions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **So? What do you think of my preview of the next enemy?  
Made him sound scary no?**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoyed and please review!**_


	22. The allure of Darkness

_The Digidestined have succeeded in defeating the evil Lord Phobiamon._

 _Now they are taking the time to rest._

 _Such actions are wise for soon they be forced to face a new enemy._

 _Are they up to the challenge?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _It's Yolei speaking! So what happened is T.K somehow got some super weird crest after he yelled 'Sacred Crest Energize!' at the top of his lungs._

 _This crest had a strange effect on all of us. None of us felt down in the dumps anymore we we're able to finally destroy Phobiamon! Well after we brought Shu back to his senses and earned Hana and Riley some ultimate Digimon. It's been a couple of weeks now and there has been no problems in the Digital World!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 22: The allure of darkness

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(August 26_ _th_ _/Odaiba Middle School/3:00PM)_

Davis ran around the oval.  
He was playing his favourite game…soccer.  
But it was a tad different today, he was playing with Shu, Ken and Tai. Why?

"Come on Shu! Hurry up and kick the ball!" Davis called Shu smiled and kicked…it ran into the fence.  
"Jeez…" Shu sighed rubbing his neck "my cover story is gonna suck if I can't even kick the ball right…" Ken gave Shu a pat on the back.  
"Keep trying you'll get better" Tai kicked the ball to Ken who aimed for the goals. Davis quickly jumped in the way…only to be hit in the nose.  
"OW!" Demiveemon laughed  
"Davish guess what?!"

"What?" Davis growled  
"You have a pancake nose!"  
"Oh shut up!" Shu leaned down and helped his older friend up  
"come on we can beat them"

Watching in the corner was Gagomon, Minomon and Kari and Gatomon.  
"Boys" Gatomon sighed Kari giggled "why is soccer all they think about?"  
"Well to be fair Gatomon Shu is learning so he can keep his cover story going. If he happens to have fun as well great!" Kari noticed a boy staring at the guys playing.

He seemed to frown and turn away sadly.  
 _I wonder who he is._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/3:00PM)_

"So, I have been locked away in the Darkworld for how long now?"  
 _"almost 30 years, in that time 3 groups of Digidestined have surfaced and many have risen and fallen"  
_ "I see, the children of destiny the ones I faced are they here?"  
 _"No, they have not returned to the Digital World since your defeat"_ the imposing figure of huge Digimon looked around angrily  
"How am I to get my revenge…? If those who imprisoned me…"  
 _"May we make a suggestion?"_ the voices of that world asked  
"Go on"  
 _"As of now a third Digidestined team has risen, they are still getting used to the Digital world you could easily invoke punishment upon them. The children of destiny are all family, at least that is what they say"_

The huge Digimon cackled as he walked.  
"Tell me, what challenged will they pose?"

" _They have unlocked the power of the legendary Digi charms, all six members can ancient armor Digivolve. Three members can Digivolve their partners to ultimate and one so far has used the Digiegg of Courage belonging to the one known as Davis Motomiya"  
_ "And the older Digidestined?"  
 _"The oldest might be a bit more of a problem as they have much experience but those who first Discovered armor Digivolution will not pose much of a threat"_

"Good"  
 _"However, there has been rumours of a new power"  
_ "New power?" The Digimon wondered if it had anything to do with that surge of energy he'd felt shortly after his revival  
 _"The one known as Takeru Takaishi has unlocked something called the sacred crest it dispelled Phobiamon's Doom Cloud as if it was a rookie's attack"_

"Well, so you are saying lord Phobiamon has fallen?" The new Digimon smirked "now I have a plan. What method of communication are the Digidestined using?" _  
"Their Digivice called by the one known as Koushiro Izumi a D-Myst and D-Terminals"_

"Ah…" now he most definitely had a plan "How much contact can you establish with the real world?"  
 _"as much as necessary"  
_ "Then here is my plan"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 01-000-ALPHA/3:20PM)_

A boy with short brown hair sighed as he found himself surrounded by strange beings.  
 _Why do things like this always happen to me?  
_ "What do you want?! Where am I?!" he stepped back as the strange grey creatures moved closer he was clutching something black and grey in his hands.  
 _"Our master wants you….he brought you here"_ the boy stared  
"H-Huh?!"  
 _"you will be a new child of destiny in the Digital world…"_

 _Digital world? Child of destiny?_ The boy remembered inspecting his device earlier and glanced at it _I wonder…_  
Suddenly a black portal opened behind him.  
 _"Enter now!"_ The boy stared and quickly looked at the red screen of his device as he turned his back pretending to contemplate going in. There it said he was in some place called sector 01-000-ALPHA. He fiddled some more and found a sort of message system it even had a mini computer keypad pop up…it seemed to be holographic.  
 _"We said enter! Before we make you!"_ he saw the words;

 _Send message to: All Digidestined._

He stared. _Digidestined? Oh well worth a shot._ He started to type.

After a few moments he felt the creatures push him in and he hurriedly sent his message…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Odaiba/School computer lab/3:30PM)_

Ami and her team were sitting in the lab waiting for Shu to return.  
"Another boring day" Yuki sighed "I'm starting to miss adventure every day"  
"I get what you mean" Kura agreed Hana and Riley were continuously checking the sectors but there was nothing.  
"we could always try going to a new sector today?" Ami suggested

Suddenly there was a beep from their D-Mysts.  
"A message?" Riley asked "that's strange"

 _Digidestined._

 _Some weird creatures have me trapped in this place and they want me to go through this portal.  
I don't know what's going on but I hope you can help.  
I'm somewhere called sector 01-000-AL_

"It got cut off" Hana stated "I wonder who sent it" suddenly the door burst open.  
"Guys! Did you get the message?" Shu asked  
"Yeah, but what sector is that anyway?" he frowned  
"01-000-ALPHA. Ken and Tai told me. If it's another Digidestined we need to go!"  
Ami agreed and held her D-Myst to the computer  
"Then let's go! DIGIPORT OPEN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 01-000-ALPHA /3:32PM)_

"So? This is where it was sent from" Kura looked around "I don't see anyone" Ami walked ahead a bit to come to a halt where there was a dark puddle.  
"Odd" she commented "hey guys! What do you think this is?"  
"Water?" Yuki said sarcastically only to receive a whack from Yorimon  
"Be nice!" Shu glanced at it  
"Why do I get a really bad feeling about this?"

Hana smirked  
"Then we're on the right track" Ami glanced at the puddle again to see another place reflected in its surface  
"Look!" everyone saw this too and Riley had a theory  
"Could this be some sort of Digiport?" he asked  
"Could be. And there's only one way to find out" Ami smiled and stood up "whose up for another trip?"

Kura held his D-Myst out.  
"I wonder if this will work. DIGIPORT OPEN!" To their surprise the water bubbled and pulled them in…

However, this is not a place the children of destiny should be…and now, they must try to avoid the darkness while saving a possible ally…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/ Unknown Digimon's lair/3:40PM)_

The boy sat up.  
"argh…how'd I…oh…that's how" he rubbed his head and looked around.  
 _This place is giving me the creeps._

"Ah! You are awake at last!"  
"What…are…you?" the boy asked staring at this imposing monster  
"I am a Digimon or Digital monster, the world you were in before was known as the Digital world"  
"and…I'm not there now?"  
"No, this is my humble abode…The Darkworld at least it is for now" the boy backed away  
"I-I want to go home!"  
"Please we are only talking, might I ask what your name is? My…friends did not try to find that out"

"I-I'm…" he fumbled still terrified of the predicament he found himself in "M-My n-name is T-Toshiro…Toshiro Okiyama…"  
"Toshiro…" the Digimon contemplated that  
"I-I tend to be called…um…I-Hi-Hiro…"  
"Hiro! I was just wondering if others gave you a nickname! Now Hiro Okiyama we've a lot to do come!" Toshiro stood up but stared down at his device.  
 _I don't like this…Digimon…I hope someone does come…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/3:45PM)_

"Okay what is this place?" Ami asked looking around. Shu stared…  
 _it couldn't be could it?_ He looked around, darkness…the cold, hard feeling of despair…  
"Guys, I think…we're in the Darkworld"  
"The what world?" Shu stared unsure of what to say he didn't want to draw any attention to who Ken was in the past he knew better than anyone how it felt to be reminded of a time when you yourself were a villain.

"Um, it was something one of the older kids told me about"  
"Okay…but is it bad?" Hana asked Shu nodded  
"just…um…try to stay away from the water"  
"Why?" Shu smiled  
"Just trust me on this one!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(School computer lab/3:40PM)_

"What do you mean they're Digivices vanished?!" Tai demanded Ken shook his head  
"I checked Sector 01-000-ALPHAand they weren't there. Not one Digivice registered guys" Ken sighed "where could they have ended up…"

Davis gripped his D-3.  
"Well, there's only one way to find out right?" he held his D-3 to the computer "DIGIPORT-"  
"Wait" Ken said "there's also dark energy radiating from that sector we need to play this smart" Ken pulled out his D-Terminal "I'll message them and see if they reply"

 _Hey guys?_

 _Where are you?_

He waited for a reply but he never got one frowning Ken turned to the others.  
"I had a feeling it would be this"  
"Huh?" Tai asked "what is it?"  
"I was right. There's only one reason they would suddenly vanish from a sector and not reply to a message…I think…they ended up in the Darkworld"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/Dark Ocean/4:00PM)_

Toshiro wandered around the strange world he'd found himself in he stared at the strangely shaped device in his hands.  
"A D-Myst huh?" then he heard voices

"So how are we gonna find the person who sent that message?" a girl's voice asked  
"Don't know but they wouldn't want to wander around this place for too long" This time it was a boy Toshiro rushed around a rock to find six kids walking around three girls and three boys.

" _Pity the Digidestined…"_ a voice said Toshiro jumped.  
"W-who said that?" he backed away only to run straight into one of the kids.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked Toshiro looked up at the white haired boy.  
"M-My name is T-Toshiro O-Okiyama…" the boy smiled  
"My name is Shu Hajikawa" a girl with brown hair and goggles smirked  
"My name is Ami Kurino"  
"I'm Hana Kokoro this is Riley Tomako"  
"Pleasure" the boy with glasses said two kids came up from behind they looked like twins  
"I'm Kura Hajime and this is my sister Yuki"  
"Nice to meet ya!"

"I-I wasn't sure who would get my message" Shu saw the D-Myst in his hands  
"you're a Digidestined. How'd you wind up here?" Toshiro looked up  
"I was sitting at my desk doing homework when this device came out of my computer it dragged me into this world and then these creatures pushed me in here…I-I don't know how to get out" Ami smiled warmly  
"So, Toshiro, how much do you know about the Digital World?"  
"I know that the world before was the Digital world and that's it's filled with Digimon. This is the Dark World apparently"  
"How do you know that?" Riley asked  
"A Digimon told me…argh! I'm so freaking out!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 01-000-ALPHA/4:10PM)_

Davis and Ken looked around.  
"I don't see anything Ken why are we here anyway?"  
"If they are in the Dark World they had to get there somehow" Ken saw the puddle the others had gone through earlier "and that might be how…Dark Ocean water. Davis. Our D-3s aren't as strong as the D-Mysts so we'll both use our D-3s to open it. I imagine it only took one of them"

Davis nodded.  
"Hold on, Veemon Armor Digivolve!"

" _Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon; the fire of courage!"_

Ken looked at Wormmon.  
"He makes a good point you better Digivolve now"

" _Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"_

"Okay! Ready Davis?"  
"Ready Ken, let's just get on with this already!" the two boys held their D-3s out  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/Unknown Digimon's lair/4:20PM)_

 _Ah, so Toshiro has been discovered…_

The Digimon smirked as he remembered his conversation with the boy earlier.

-.-

" _Now Hiro, at some point you'll meet the Digidestined. Tell them to go to Sector 12-003-BETA"  
"But why there?"  
"I have…discovered that there is an evil Digimon searching for something there"  
"O-Okay!"_

-.-

 _He'll find something alright._

The Digimon held his hand out to the Dark Ocean forming something small and strangely shaped then he passed it to the creatures of this world.  
"Go! Take this to Sector 12-003-BETA and make sure not to be seen"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/ 4:20PM)_

"So, how are we getting out?" Shu looked back  
"We could try heading over there to where we came in from" Toshiro nodded  
"Good" Ami looked curious.  
"Toshiro, I get this place is creepy but is there some other reason you're so desperate to be out?" Toshiro's eyes widened this girl was perceptive.

"Well, you see I heard that there's something some evil Digimon is looking for"  
"Oh?" Kura asked "where?"  
"Well, I heard it was in this place called Sector 12-003-BETA" Yuki nodded  
"That's odd" Riley said "there's activity there" he pointed to his screen with a grid of the Digital world

"well let's go! After we get out of course" Ami decided they began to walk towards where they had come from.  
"So this is where we first appeared but how do we-" Shu's question was answered before he could ask it. The water opened and there standing on the other side was Davis and Ken.  
"Guys! Hurry!" Ken called "we can't keep the Digiport open long!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 01-000-ALPHA/4:30pm)_

"So sector 12-003-BETA huh?"  
"Yes, that's where this thing is" Davis nodded to the strange new kid.  
"Well, in my experience every time a bad guy is looking for something it must be important"  
Toshiro looked between everyone and noticed something…the six children who had found him had these stones as well as their partner Digimon. Davis and Ken also had their de-Digivolved partners with them.

"I have two questions" Toshiro decided "why do you all have Digimon? And two what are those stones" Ken answered number one.  
"All Digidestined have partner Digimon, if you're one than you must have a partner too…somewhere"  
"And these stones are called Digi Charms. They let out Digimon turn into armoured ultimates and ultimates…hold on…there was one for each of us…" Hana started  
"Does it mean that Toshiro has one too?" Riley asked Shu shook his head.  
"Remember the Digi charm's symbols were all in that temple if Toshiro had one there would be a seventh one as well"

 _And that raises a couple of questions…_ Shu thought _one, why doesn't he already have his partner? And why does he have a D-Myst? it also has a different colour scheme… instead of a white or black body it's grey and the sides are black…Toshiro Okiyama…you seem very strange to me…_

Toshiro looked around and sighed.  
"Should we go? Or do we want to stay here?" he asked Ken laughed  
"I don't think we want to get dragged back into the Dark World so let's go to the BETA sector"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Unknown sector/4:40PM)_

"Milady? Are you alright?"  
 _"I cannot believe the extent Waruiimon has gone to…"  
_ "What has he done Milady?"  
 _"He created…a false Digi charm…one that absorbs the power of the others…however…he needed a Digidestined to use it…without a seventh he has dragged a young child into the Digital World"  
_ "Oh my"

" _And it gets far worse Muremon…This Dark Digi charm will do much more than absorb power…if this child uses it he will have to suffer as well…"  
_ "Can we stop them from receiving it?"  
 _"No, However…Toshiro Okiyama is now a part of this whether he likes it or not…I imagine Waruiimon has the intention of giving him a dark Digimon…that would make things much worse"_ the girl turned away from her Digimon friend and held her hands out forming a Digiegg that was coloured and odd shade of almost purple blue. On it was a strange symbol of a 'S' but the bottom had a star in it.  
"Milady?"  
 _"This Digiegg will better off in the hands of our new Digidestined…"_

"Well, let us hope so Milady"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Sector 12-003-BETA/5:00PM)_

As they emerged from the Digiport Toshiro was stunned. This sector was beautiful.  
"This is the BETA sector?" he asked Ken nodded  
"Yes, well, part of it…um…Izzy can explain later"  
"Izzy?"  
"Long story"

The group split up. Davis, Ken and Toshiro. Ami, Shu and Kura. Yuki, Riley and Hana.

Davis, Ken and Toshiro were walking through the more forest part of the sector.  
"I wonder what it is we're looking for" Davis commented, Ken nodded  
"Well, Toshiro didn't know so it couldn't be helped" Toshiro was behind slowly growing redder and redder.  
"Toshiro?" Ken asked "you alright?" at his full name being said again he got a shade of red that a tomato would be jealous of.  
"I-I'm –f-fine Ken…Just…I-I'm used…t-to being ca-called H-Hiro. Not Toshiro"  
"Okay Hiro" Davis said "hey that's a cool nickname! Hiro like you're a superhero or something"  
"Um…I-I'm really not that cool"

Toshiro stopped. He wasn't really sure how to admit that he wasn't sure that he _should_ be a Digidestined.  
 _"Pity the children of destiny"_ Hiro looked around

"Those voices again"  
"Voices?" Ken asked  
"When I was in the Dark world…there were voices…"

" _Pity the Digidestined for they do not know the trap has been set"_

"T-Trap…" Hiro mumbled.  
"Trap?" Davis asked "what do you mean trap?"  
"The-V-voices…they –they said trap…" Toshiro grew really nervous "Pity the Digidestined…for they do not know the trap has been set…"  
"Creatures of the Dark world are following Hiro and talking about traps…" Ken said "this is bad…Davis call the others we need to go" before Davis could the voices said something else to Toshiro.

" _The clearing…master's child of destiny must go to the clearing…"_ To this Hiro jumped. Why did that Digimon from before want him to go there…would it even be safe?  
 _I guess there's only one way to find out._ Toshiro started to make his way to the clearing to find a strange pillar holding a stone of some sort.  
"what is that?" he asked Ken and Davis were stunned.  
"It's a Digi charm" Ken mumbled then to everyone's intense shock the stone glowed in a strange blue-purple colour and floated to Toshiro.  
"What charm is this?" He asked  
"we don't know…" Davis whispered staring at it.  
"But Shu might. He's good with this" Ken added "this must be what that evil Digimon was after a seventh Digi charm"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _(Darkworld/Unknown Digimon's lair/5:20PM)_

 _And now…it has begun the Digidestined's demise…_

The monster laughed this Digimon identified by Muremon and his lady as Waruiimon was prepared to exact revenge for what the Digidestined of times past did to him…

Meanwhile those past Digidestined relax at their homes unaware that their past will come back to haunt those who took after them…and completely unaware that those who took after them were very close to their hearts…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _ **Oooh! Revelations much?**_

 _ **So you will probably start speculating about who these past Digidestined are and some may guess but I will warn you now…NO SPECULATING IN REVIEWS ABOUT THE PAST DIGIDESTINED! I DO NOT WANT THEIR IDENTITIES SPOILED BEFORE I REVEAL THEM!**_

 _ **Now one last thing… if you do not listen to my warning but I will have Lalunamon attack you!  
You have been warned.**_

 _ **Bye! *says in cheerful voice in contrast to the dark voice she used earlier on***_


	23. The trap

_A seventh Digidestined  
A seventh Digi charm  
And an old evil in control of both  
This can only end badly…_

 _Pity the Digidestined they must bear it all…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hi, Yuki here.  
We all got a message telling us to go to Sector 01-000-ALPHA and when we got there no one was there.  
Well we found our way to the Dark World and met Toshiro Okiyama who is also a Digidestined at least we think so…he did have a D-Myst but he had no partner or anything like that._

 _Anyway, while we split up to find something some evil Digimon was looking for Davis, Ken and Toshiro found what appears to be a seventh Digi charm is it real?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 23: The Trap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/5:10pm)

Toshiro was busy staring at the new Digi charm when a light erupted from behind him.  
There sat a strange egg that was a similar shade of blue to the light from earlier as well as having a strange symbol.

It had spikes on its sides and a yellow diamond on the top.  
"That looks like the Digieggs we use to armor Digivolve" Davis commented. Toshiro walked up to it and picked it up after pocketing the Digi charm then there was a flash of light and out popped a small Digimon.  
This Digimon was the same shade of blue and had a star on its forehead. It stood on two legs and had a large fluffy tail with a black tip as well as a black patch over its right eye.

"My name is Zoragomon, I am a rookie level Digimon with sharp fangs and my furious bite attack with have you needing stitches" Toshiro stared  
"H-Huh?"  
"Toshiro Okiyama. You lifted the Digiegg I was told that this means I am your partner. Nice to meet you"  
"N-Nice to m-meet you too…um…c-call me H-Hiro"  
"Then nice to meet you Hiro"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unknown sector/5:10pm)

" _This is good. Toshiro has released Zoragomon before Waruiimon could give him a dark Digimon"  
_ "But he still has the Dark Digi charm"  
 _"Let us leave that to the Digidestined"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Darkworld/ Waruiimon's lair/5:20pm)

"and now…" with a wave of his hand the message was sent "soon my dark generals perhaps we will see what young Toshiro can do…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/5:40pm)

"But it's not possible! There shouldn't be a seventh Digi Charm!"

The Digidestined had all met up.  
after explaining the new Digi charm, Digiegg and Digimon Shu was in shock.  
"I agree Shu" Ken said "there shouldn't be and yet there is there is also another Digiegg that makes nine. Ten if you count Davis' golden Digiegg and eleven if you count Willis'"  
"Hold on…golden Digiegg…you mentioned that before" Riley commented.  
"Yeah, well I don't have it anymore but if Willis or I ever needed it Gatomon and Patamon can warp Digivolve to release the Golden Digieggs"

Suddenly there was a flash from the Digiport it was the other Digidestined…  
"W-Who are you!" Toshiro gasped Tai looked at the boy confused then decided he would introduce the group.  
"Well, my name is Taichi Kamiya but you can call me Tai" Then he turned to his friends "and these are my friends" Tai proceeded to introduce each of his friends in order.

Toshiro stared. He knew they had to be Digidestined so he composed himself for hopefully his last introduction.  
"M-My name is Toshiro Okiyama…um…call me Hiro"  
"So Hiro?" Tai asked "are you a Digidestined?"  
"W-Well, y-yes…um…w-why are you here?" Tai nodded to Kari who sighed.  
"Message on all our computers. It was signed Waruii… whoever that is"  
"W-Waruii…h-he doesn't s-sound fr-friendly…" Tai smiled at the shy boy and began explaining about the message and what it said.  
"It said we needed to come to this sector why? I don't know" T.K smiled at everyone  
"Hey?" Ken asked "where's Yolei?"  
"We thought it would be best to leave one of us behind there because Mimi should be coming too, so um…Yeah, Yolei is still waiting, she…really likes Mimi…" T.K sighed as he remembered Yolei's excitement about seeing Mimi but her disappointment about having to wait longer to catch up with Ken.

Hiro looked around. Something felt wrong. Shu glanced over then rested his hand on Toshiro's shoulder sensing the boy's nervousness.  
"You'll get used to the new people fast I guarantee"  
"That's not the problem" Shu raised an eyebrow  
"Then what is?"  
"I get a bad feeling…" Shu's eyes widened  
"Is it this nervous feeling in the bottom of your stomach?"  
"Yeah. Like butterflies but a whole lot worse" Shu couldn't believe entirely that Toshiro had said that. Why? Because that was the exact feeling Shu had about this sector. Suddenly there was an explosion behind the group.  
"What?!" Tai shouted turning around to find a giant monster towering above them it looked sort of see through though… "What are you?!"  
"Ah! Well Digidestined I am Waruiimon!"  
"Waruiimon?" Kari asked "You sent the message?"  
"Yes, I wanted you all here!" Hiro stared this Digimon looked familiar then it hit him  
 _Wasn't that…the Digimon who helped me? He…he was…no…_ Hiro blinked in terror.  
"I am here for you all to suffer for the actions those original Digidestined committed"  
"Huh?" T.K gasped "what did we do?"  
"Agh! Not you! You are not the originals but you will suffer at the hands of my 8 dark generals!" T.K growled he was getting just about sick of all this Matt placed his hand on T.K's shoulder.  
"Hold on bro. Leave it to me" Matt charged forward aiming a punch at the evil Digimon but went right through him "what?" he went to charge again but Ken stopped him.  
"It's a hologram Matt you can't hit it"  
"Damn it"

Davis took the lead.  
"Everyone! Get ready! Who knows who these dark generals will be!" as the hologram vanished a new monster stood in its place black all over. This monstrosity growled and it had what looked to be a twisted version of the crest of Courage on its chest.  
"DIGIVOLVE!" Ami shouted

"Right!" Ken looked to Davis and Cody who nodded  
"Digi armor ener…gize!"

" _Veemon armor Digivolve to…Raidramon; the storm of friendship!"_

" _Armadillomon armor Digivolve to…Digmon; the drill of knowledge!"_

Toshiro stared Ken looked to him.  
"Toshiro. Use that Digiegg. If you do Zoragomon should be able to armor Digivolve" Hiro nodded and held the egg up.  
"Digi armor Ener…GIZE!"

" _Zoragomon armor Digivolve to…Mystimon; the shadow of Sensitivity!"_

"I-It worked?" Ken looked to the others.  
"We should all Digivolve Wormmon!"  
"Right"

" _Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"_

"Damn it! Our Digimon aren't here…well, except Patamon and Gatomon"  
"T.K?" Kari asked  
"Right" T.K replied  
"Patamon!"  
"Gatomon!"  
"DIGIVOLVE!"

" _The crest of Light!"_

" _Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"_

" _Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"_

"Guys! Let's go to ultimate!"

" _Gagomon!"_

" _Minorumon!"_

" _Yorimon!"_

" _Kelpimon!"_

" _Duskmon!"_

" _Mikumon!"_

" _Digivolve to…"_

" _Perromon!"_

" _Rhapsodymon!"_

" _Pipermon!"_

" _Seeliomon!"_

" _Falcronemon!"_

" _Tigreramon!"_

"Okay! Let's go!"

" _Charm of Endurance!"_

" _Perromon Digivolve to…Fureamon!"_

" _Charm of Generosity!"_

" _Falcronemon Digivolve to…Eagalitemon!"_

" _Charm of Trust!"_

" _Seeliomon Digivolve to…Dolphinomon!"_

"Hey?! Pipermon!" Yuki called  
"Yes?"  
"Go look for our friend's Digimon! We're gonna need all the help we can get!"  
"Okay!"  
"Hold on! Angewomon! Go with her!"  
"Right Kari, I'll be back soon!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unknown Sector/6:00pm)

" _Muremon…we…have reached it"  
_ "so the time has come?"  
 _"Yes, I am glad that the Sacred Crests finally awoke when the Digidestined set foot in the Digital world"  
_ "Milady? Why are those Digidestined so special?"  
 _"Because only their arrival could reawaken the Digi charms and Sacred crests. By awakening the Sacred Crests it returns the past Digidestined's Crests to them"  
_ "Which is all that important?"  
 _"yes, you see this is the reason why this battle will be won"_ Muremon's lady smiled at him _"the Digidestined of the past will find that they are not the only ones who can activate their crest's powers…and, perhaps now is the best time for an old friend to return."  
_ "Oh? But Milady didn't you…?"  
 _"Yes, I did but it was for a good reason and now those memories can return"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unknown area/ 6:00pm)

A boy with short red hair was typing on his computer when it started to glow.  
"What?" His hand immediately went into his drawer to pull out something he felt was very important. An image formed…a hologram.

" _Hello."  
_ "You, Reah. I didn't think…"  
 _"It has been a long time"  
_ "What, what's going on?"  
 _"Well, your friends are in danger. In the Digital World"  
_ "Oh, sorry Reah but news flash my partners gone"  
 _"that was temporary. He did indeed cause some problems but he is safe now. Have a look"_ there was a flash and behind the boy was a purple Digiegg.  
"Argh! No way…Kurimon?"  
 _"When Kurimon returns you will have work to do. See you very soon. Evan"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/6:00pm)

The Digidestined stared at this monstrosity. As Waruiimon's voice rang out.  
 _"You will face these generals one by one should you lose I will drag into the dark world but that won't be the only thing…"_

"Alright well, if the only way to escape is to win than let's fight" Ami determined  
 _"Only one of you is allowed to fight the first seven generals so you will have to decide. If anyone interrupts I will unleash all my generals on the digital world"_ Ami turned to the group.  
"Let me please! I really want to have a go! Who knows? Maybe my Digimon will hit ultimate"

Tai looked worried.  
"I don't know Ami. Raidramon has more different Digivolutions and what about the other's Armor Digivolve?" Shu looked over.  
"Ami wants to fight let her." He gave Tai a slight glare hinting that he should listen to this Tai threw his hands up.  
"Okay, okay! Go on Ami"

"Tigreramon ready?!"  
"Ready Ami let's kicked some bad guy butt" Tigreramon rushed at the evil Dark General " _Shining Assault!"_ Matt shook with anger  
"Damn it! When I get my hands on Waruiimon…" Ken sighed  
"You'll do nothing because you are human and cannot fight him yourself"  
"Then…I'll Digivolve Gabumon to ultimate!"  
"Right okay"


	24. Loyalty and Courage

_Hi, Kura here. So after meeting Toshiro and finding our way back to the Digital world we were challenged by Waruiimon. We have to fight his Dark Generals and Ami's up first. She taking on one that seems to have a twisted crest of Courage on it._

 _I wonder if that means anything…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 24: Loyalty and Courage

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/6:10pm)

The battle had been raging ten minutes but not a thing.  
"I don't get it!" Davis complained "why can't Tigreramon lay a paw on that thing?"  
"I don't know…it's weird like…" Shu started Hiro finished his sentence.  
"It's like it's immune to her power as the child of Loyalty"  
 _Again, Hiro is proving to be quite intuitive…but…_

"Hiro how'd you know she was the child of loyalty? We didn't tell you"  
"Um…just a feeling…" Shu raised his eyebrow again. Hiro was a puzzle to him after all he knew things he shouldn't "Anyway…" Toshiro started "shouldn't we step in? Or one of us take over?"  
"I don't think so we should trust her" Riley said "I know you're worried but Toshiro. She is our leader and she's super tough to boot. Don't doubt that she'll take care of this general" suddenly Tigreramon was blasted back Hiro immediately ran to the Digimon's side. He was still nervous around Digimon of course but this was the beloved friend of a Digidestined.  
"Hey? You okay?" Tigreramon stood up and shook herself off.  
"I'm fine kid. Thanks, Hiro you're a sensitive kid aren't ya?" she turned to leap back into the battle only for a stray attack to come Toshiro's way an attack only Ami saw coming.

She leapt at Hiro and pushed him away.  
"You okay?" she asked her eyes widening at the attack hitting where Toshiro had been only seconds before.  
"Y-Yes" she helped him up  
"Stay back kay? It's safer for you. You're not used to the Digidestined biz yet"  
"O-Okay, t-thank you Ami" she smirked and returned her focus to the fight.

Matt smiled at Tai.  
"You know she's a lot like you"  
"Huh? How?"  
"she's insanely brave and she loves the goggles"  
"Well, Davis and I didn't just decide she was leader because of the goggles. Ami is kind so she knows how to help a team and yeah she's got some serious Courage" Kari looked around.  
"Angewomon and Pipermon haven't come back yet"  
"They'll be back soon Sis don't worry" Tai smiled  
"I hope so…hey…Tai" her brother tilted his head to the side perplexed about the expression on his sister's face  
"Yeah?"  
"look" she pointed to his chest and from behind his green uniform was an orange tinted glow. Tai used his hand to pull the string that tied his Crest around his neck. His Crest of courage was giving off a gentle glow.  
"I wonder why it's glowing now?" out of curiosity he glanced over at Ami who was rubbing Tigreramon's head.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm really tired…can't stay Digivolved much longer…Ami, I think it's hopeless"  
"Don't say that, be brave! We have a little time left before you should De-Digivolve so we'll try again!"

Her pocket was emanating a similar glow to his crest. He remembered that she had put her D-Myst there after Digivolving Mikumon.  
"Kari? Do you think?" His sister nodded having seen it too.  
"Somehow your Crest was activated by Ami…it's strange"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Odaiba/School computer lab/6:30pm)

Yolei sat there waiting impatiently with Poromon on her lap.  
"Jeez…where is Mimi already?"  
"Why are you being so impatient?" Yolei stared at her Digimon.  
"Because! I want to go there already!" there was a knock at the door.

"Hey? Guys?" turning there was Mimi "oh Yolei!"  
"Mimi! You're here finally! Come on!" Yolei grabbed Mimi's arm and dragged her to the computer they looked back and forth.  
"Whoa! Yolei slow down!"  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/6:35pm)

"TIGRERAMON!" Ami cried as her Digimon was knocked back again.  
"Argh…that General certainly knows how to knock a champion around"  
"Then you need to Ancient armor Digivolve" Tigreramon nodded "Tigreramon! Ancient Armor-"  
"Don't!" Shu cried  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Look at the Dark General!" she took a look the general had an evil smirk on his face.  
"He looks like he wants me to Digivolve her…"

Tai glanced down at his Crest again then slowly took it off.  
"Huh? Tai?" Matt asked "what are you doing?"  
"Ami!" Tai yelled chucking the crest to her turning she caught it  
"Your Crest?"  
"It's glowing because you activated it!" he said she looked down at it. It shine was comforting. She pulled out her D-Myst also glowing.  
"If I activated it…does this mean…"  
"Ami! Use the crest to send Tigreramon into ultimate!"  
"Okay! Tigreramon! Digivolve!"

" _The Crest of Courage!"_

" _Tigreramon Digivolve to…Metaltigreramon!"_

"UH…just like Agumon becomes Metalgreymon Tigreramon becomes Metaltigreramon" Tai commented a smile plastered on his face.  
"NOW! METALTIGRERAMON LET'S KICK THIS GENERAL'S BUTT!" Ami cried excited an orange energy radiated off the crest in her hand and the general backed away. Joe and Sora watched on in wonder.  
"How did she use Tai's crest?"  
"Don't know Sora. Hey Izzy? Ideas?"  
"Prodigious...No, I can't think of anything right now. I'll have to think about it." Tai looked over laughing then threw a stick at his friend.  
"Enough of the prodigious!"  
"Sorry"

Suddenly the Digi port behind them opened revealing Yolei, Mimi and Hawkmon.  
"Huh?! What did we miss?!" Ken sighed  
"Lot to explain Yolei"  
"Well explain fast!" she announced on the verge of losing her cool.  
"Okay, that message? It was from another evil Digimon called Waruiimon. He wants revenge for something the Digidestined before even Tai's team did. As that team isn't here he's wreaking revenge on us. He sending seven dark generals we have to fight but only one at a time and only one of us can fight at a time or he'll unleash his Dark generals on the Digital world. Ami activated Tai's crest of Courage and well…look for yourself" Yolei stared then nodded to Hawkmon.  
"Just in case we get a shot. Digi armor! Ener…gize!"

" _Hawkmon armor Digivolve to…Shurimon; the Samurai of Sincerity!"_

"That one was for you Mimi" Mimi smiled  
"Where's Palmon?" Ken sighed explaining that too.  
"Angewomon and Pipermon have gone looking for them"  
"Whose Pipermon? And for that matter whose Ami?"  
"Lot to explain but I'll explain later"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Darkworld/Waruiimon's Lair/6:50pm)

"He really is being quite patient. He armor Digivolved instead of ancient armor."  
Waruiimon sighed "once he uses it the Digidestined are doomed"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/7:00pm)

The Dark General slammed his attack into Metaltigreramon.  
"Metaltigreramon!" the general then started to rush at Ami who held her hands up in defence the general backed away she looked down "The crest…but…wait a sec…" Ami's thoughts rushed to the misshaped crest of courage on the general's chest.  
"Ami?" Shu asked "what's up?"  
"The light of the crest of courage is deflecting him. I think he's weak to the crest of courage"

Izzy came up nodding.  
"Waruiimon stated that he had eight dark generals there would therefore be one for each crest" Shu smirked  
"if he's weak to courage…then does that mean he'd be weak to something formed by courage?"  
"Huh?"  
"Think about it Ami. You've used the crest of Courage I've used the Digiegg of courage and we can DNA Digivolve. He said only one of us is allowed to face them who said we can't pull a DNA Digivolve?"  
"I don't know would it work?"  
"Maybe, we need to try" Ami nodded understanding suddenly Metaltigreramon blasted the general with a Nova Assault attack. But the resulting blast sent Ami flying.  
"Ami!"

"Is she okay?" Kura asked running up with the rest of the team  
"I think so" Shu growled as the general was deleted.  
 _"Hah! So one Digidestined succeeded but was hurt in the process oh well, number two!"_ Waruiimon laughed.  
On this next general was a twisted crest of hope. It looked powerful.  
"Who faces this one?" T.K asked Kura looked between Shu and the monster  
"I get the feeling Shu should"  
"No! I'm not leaving Ami's side"  
"Shu-" T.K started  
"NO!"  
"Shu…"  
" **NO!** " T.K shook his head at Shu who was being kind of ridiculous  
"Sorry, forgive me for this" then he slugged Shu in the face Matt Ishida style "better?" Shu sat on the floor rubbing his face  
"Ow…" T.K leaned down to help him up "thanks T.K, you sure took me seriously"  
"Well, you needed to settle down. Ami will be fine you just need to decide"  
"I'll fight…there's no way in hell I'm letting Waruiimon get away with hurting Ami…" Shu growled a slight glow appearing around him "he's going to pay. I will **MAKE** HIM PAY"

He started to walk towards the monster Fureamon looking nervous at Shu's anger.  
"We can't have one day, **JUST ONE!** Where we have a fun day in the Digital world!" he suddenly stopped the glow was now intense "Takeru" he said turning "I think I understand what you meant now. I can feel them too" T.K raised an eyebrow then remembered the mark on his wrist his Sacred Crest.

" **SACRED CREST ENERGIZE!"** Shu shouted as the light blew everyone away, when it vanished he was being circled by the crest of Endurance though it looked a little strange.  
"Is this…" Shu stared at it and seemed to understand what is was quickly "the Sacred Crest of Endurance and Determination, T.K yours is the Sacred Crest of Hope and Positivity"

Everyone was in shock. So now there were two? Who else had access to these strange Sacred Crests?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Sorry guys, I vanished for so long. I'll make sure not to do it again. =)_**

 ** _I'll work on making my episodes a little longer again since compared to some of my past ones this one isn't very long. Oh uh...my story's continuity is a little different to the main series if you guys get confused I might do my own version of season 2. Maybe...I mean it'd be fun._**

 ** _=) Anyway I hope you enjoyed._**


	25. Endurance and Hope

_The next Sacred Crest is here_

 _The leader is hurt_

 _And the veterans have no Digimon_

 _Is Waruiimon's backup plan even needed?_

 _Can the Digidestined even handle this?_

-.-.-.-

 _Hi everyone so It's Tai turns out Ami could activate my crest she used it to Digivolve Tigreramon into Metaltigreramon.  
Also it turns out there is a Dark General for each of our Crests and the first one was weak to the crest of Courage. Ami got hurt and Shu refused to fight but T.K knocked some sense into him…quite literally._

 _Well anyway he activated his Sacred Crest of Endurance and Determination.  
Now general number two is here…can we handle him?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 25: Endurance and Hope

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Primary village/7:10pm)

Angewomon and Pipermon had been flying for a while and eventually found their way to primary village.  
"Look there!" Angewomon called "I see Gabumon and Agumon!"  
"I can see Biyomon and Tentomon!" Pipermon announced  
"You get those four, I'll find the others if I can"

"Hey! It's Angewomon!" A small green Digimon said "what ya up to?"  
"Ah Palmon. Come with me"  
"Oh okay" Palmon smirked "give me a second to call someone" she ran off to find someone eventually she returned with one other Digimon.  
"Oh my! Gomamon!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/7:20pm)

They flew as fast as they could to get back only to find Shu fighting the second General with Fureamon. Joe and Mimi jumped with excitement to see their partners.  
"Gomamon!"  
"Palmon!" Mimi squeezed her Digimon tightly then reached into her pocket "look you can become Lilymon again"  
"Great! I always feel cute as Lilymon" Joe was checking on his Digimon.  
"You've been staying healthy right?"  
"Oh come on Joe!"  
"Think you're up for using that Gomamon charm of yours?" then Joe pulled out his crest of Reliability  
"Whoa Joe! Does this mean I can be Zudomon again?"  
"Yeah, if you're up for it"

Tai smiled.  
"Finally the teams back together" he looked to Matt "want to Digivolve?"  
"Always!" all the Digidestined then held out their Digivices Joe and Mimi quickly slipped on their crests.

"DIGIVOLVE!" They all cried.

" _Agumon!"  
"Gabumon!"  
"Palmon!"  
"Biyomon!"  
"Gomamon!"  
"Tentomon!"_

" _Digivolve to…"_

" _Greymon!"  
"Garurumon!"  
"Togemon!"  
"Birdramon!"  
"Ikkakumon!"  
"Kabuterimon!"_

Tai grabbed the Crest of Courage.  
"Great Job Ami" he smiled to the girl who was awake but exhausted "go again guys!"  
"Hey Tai! I'm in too!" T.K announced

" _The Crest of Courage!"_

" _The Crest of Friendship!"_

" _The Crest of Sincerity!"_

" _The Crest of Love!"_

" _The Crest of Reliability!"_

" _The Crest of Knowledge!"_

" _The Crest of Hope!"_

" _Greymon!"  
"Garurumon!"  
"Togemon!"  
"Birdramon!"  
"Ikkakumon!"  
"Kabuterimon!"  
"Angemon!"_

" _Digivolve to…"_

" _Metalgreymon!"  
"Weregarurumon!"  
"Lilymon!"  
"Garudamon!"  
"Zudomon!"  
"Megakabuterimon!"  
"Magnaangemon!"_

Riley stared.  
"So, you can all go to Ultimate?!"  
"Well, we each have a crest it's not too surprising is it?" T.K asked  
"It's just…I didn't expect the ultimates to look like that. I knew Angewomon was ultimate and I know about Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon and about Megakabuterimon I had no clue about Magnaangemon" their conversation was cut short by Shu being blasted back by the dark general Toshiro ran to his side.  
"Shu? Are you alright?" Shu nodded the Crest still floating kind of near him.  
"I'm fine" he reached up to accept Hiro's offer for a hand up but as he took Toshiro's hand something strange happened.

A flash of Toshiro watching him practicing soccer. Then another flash of him in the dark world and another of Waruiimon.  
Then there was one more, it appeared to be something yet to happen…but he saw the charm that Toshiro found and Zoragomon ancient armor Digivolving…and Toshiro falling to the ground in pain.

And all that? It happened in about five seconds.  
 _What was all that about?_ Shu wondered glancing at the Sacred Crest _did you have something to do with that?_ Hiro smiled glad to see Shu on his feet.  
"Watch yourself, these generals are tough"  
"Yeah"  
 _in my vision he was with Waruiimon…does he know what Waruiimon's planning? Did he even know who Waruiimon was?_ Shu shook his head deciding not to focus on it. Shu winced as he felt a flash of pain. There was a gash an inch long in is arm.  
"Ouch" Hiro immediately started to worry  
"Shu you okay?"  
"Fine…" he lied to be honest the injury was nothing but something else wrong…he felt…strange, _can I trust Toshiro with this? I might as well_ "Toshiro"  
"Yes?"  
"I feel…odd…" he said much to Hiro's shock "I feel like…this is all…"

 _Hopeless…_ the word flashed through his mind.  
Why would he even consider that? Didn't he already say he would make Waruiimon pay? Then the idea hit him. This general had the crest of Hope only it looked seriously messed up.  
 _Perhaps, the crest is the opposite of hope._ He considered _If so, then maybe it's making me feel this way.  
_ Shu stopped and thought back through his goal, after all to him this was just like the Doom cloud of Phobiamon's he just had to stay positive.  
"Alright, Fureamon! Let's go!" he couldn't really smile though as Fureamon was sent flying and knocked back into Perromon "you okay?"  
"Yes, jeez. I expelled a lot of energy to stay in some sort of fighting form" his Digimon panted "if I had stayed Fureamon much longer I probably would've ended up in my baby form"  
"It's okay! We can still do this Perromon!" Shu stated determined and filled with positivity. Probably trying to pull an Ami.

Toshiro stood back shaking. T.K smiled at him.  
"Hiro right?"  
"Yeah"  
"You scared?"  
"Of course! We are being attacked!" Mystimon smirked at his nervous partner  
"don't worry Hiro I'll protect you!"  
"Um, thanks Zoragomon or…Mystimon whichever you are"  
"I know at first it's confusing making sense of Digivolution" Toshiro noticed something  
"Um…Takeru? Your necklace is glowing"  
"Huh?" T.K looked down, Hiro was right "my crest? But why…?"

Shu had sensed something strange as well and pulled out his D-Myst now shining yellow. Turning T.K saw this and looked at his crest again while taking it off.  
"Shu activated my crest like Ami activated Tai's" he threw it to Shu who caught it without even looking "you know what to do!"  
"Perromon let's go!"

" _The Crest of Hope!"_

" _Perromon Digivolve to…Magnaperromon!"_

The group was shocked to have a second of the original crests activated by someone who wasn't its bearer.  
"Whoa! Tai check it out!" T.K announced  
"Yeah, I know right!" Izzy came up looking perplexed.  
"Shu activated the Digiegg of Courage and the Crest of Hope. I thought he would activate yours Tai but he didn't" T.K glanced at Izzy smiling.  
"I think it depends on the connection that the Digidestined have. Davis and Shu get along quite well so do Ami and Tai and Shu and I well, we're really good friends"

Hiro walked over. Nervousness expressed in his eyes.  
"Excuse me…um…Takeru?" he asked T.K smiled  
"What's up Hiro?" Toshiro sighed glancing at where the image of Waruiimon had appeared.  
"I think I know who Waruiimon is"  
"What?!" Ken asked coming over "how?" the other Digidestined gathered in curiosity. Toshiro looked at T.K seriously.  
"He was the one who told me about the Digital world. I didn't trust him very much but he wanted me to find this" he explained holding out the Digi charm.  
Joe walked up and smiled.  
"May I just take a quick look at it?" Toshiro nodded holding it out to the older boy.  
"What's wrong Joe?" Cody asked as Joe inspected the Digi charm.  
"Well, here's the thing. This is a Digi charm correct? In theory Toshiro –" Joe blinked at Toshiro's embarrassed look then corrected himself "I mean Hiro, should be able to Ancient Armor Digivolve right?" Kura nodded.  
"True all of us can" Hiro glanced at Kura  
"How?"  
"Well, normally you shout Ancient Armor Energize"

Toshiro took his charm.  
"Could I help Shu?" he asked  
"No" Yuki interjected "it would break the rules and that's a problem"

Only moments later the General fell back and dissipated into particles. Shu stepped back exhausted as his Sacred Crest faded from view and onto his wrist.  
"Phew" Magnaperromon De-Digivolved to Negromon.  
"Shu! Shu! We won!"

"Yeah we did bud" he said lifting his Digimon up he walked over to T.K holding out the crest of Hope "Thank you Takeru" T.K took it back slipping it over his neck.  
"I'm not surprised it was you who activated it Shu" Shu nodded then sat down.  
"Who's next?" Sora asked Garudamon by her side.  
"Me!" Hana said stepping forward Eagalitemon smiled.  
"Yeah, we'll kick the next general's butt!" looking ahead at the next one there stood a general with a twisted Crest of Love on its chest.

"Eagalitemon let's show it the power of the Charm of Generosity!"  
"Right!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	26. Generosity and Love

_Two generals down_

 _Six left_

 _The crests are proving to be a major challenge_

 _And thoughts are swirling_

 _Who will win the next face off?_

-.-.-.-

 _Hi guys, T.K here. Shu was freaking out Ami got hurt fighting general number one and when number two came out he refused to fight. I had to knock some sense into him.  
After I did so he nodded and told me that he understood what I said the other day then he yelled 'Sacred Crest Energize!' and got his own crest that somehow got Ami moving again._

 _My crest started to glow so I let Shu borrow it. Magnaperromon welcome!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Episode 26: Generosity and Love

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Sector 12-003-BETA/7:40pm)

Sora smiled.  
"Wow, she's got some serious guts" Kura nodded a slight smile on his face  
"She's stared down my sister like she was nothing. It was Hana who convinced Yuki to join us, even after Phobiamon drove a wedge between us" Sora smiled.  
"Hana is really incredible" She said happily Kura sighed slightly,  
"Yeah, she is…" her eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile slipped across her lips.  
"You like her don't you?" Kura felt a scarlet blush creep up his neck.  
"N-No! Not like that! I mean we're friends and all but not like that!" Sora laughed glancing at Tai slightly.  
"I've seen that look on Tai's face and on Davis' for that matter. You like her and you know it. Trust me on this" she said holding her crest out "I _am_ the child of Love after all" Kura glanced at Hana then to Shu who was getting all the attention…as always.  
"I do, I like Hana, but I don't think she notices me half the time. I mean look over there…everyone, _everyone_ notices Shu…awards him for what he does. The older kids love him and he was the one to unlock the Digi charms for us…if Hana sees anyone…it's him"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder…it was Tai.  
"I felt that way about Matt at first. I always thought he was trying to show off, trying to impress Sora with his cool guy act…sometimes I thought he was even a jerky big brother to T.K but we put aside our differences and now look. We're friends!" Kura nodded  
"Yeah, maybe…I just can't help but feel slightly…jealous"

"Hana?!" Eagalitemon cried "this general's tough!"  
"Shut up already I get it! We need to do something" An attack came straight for Hana Eagalitemon flew in the way "oh no you don't!" Hana pushed the giant Digimon as hard as she could taking most of the hit. Eagalitemon still de-Digivolved to Falcronemon and looked at her partner nervously.  
"Why'd you do that?!" the Digimon asked Hana sat up slowly.  
"Well, I had to protect you"  
"That's my job!" Hana tapped her Digimon friend on the beak.  
"No, you're not my pet Falcronemon, you're my friend, and I love you like I do all my friends" Sora couldn't help but giggle. Hana was such a great Digidestined. Cody walked up.  
"Excuse me Sora"  
"Yes?"  
"Your Crest" he said calmly pointing to the trapezoidal object. Imagine Sora's shock when she witnessed it shining with a red light.  
"Did Hana activate it too?" Tai asked looking over to her and he saw her D-Myst still resting in her hands glowing slightly.  
"If so…Hana!" Sora cried throwing the Digi crest to the younger girl who aimed to catch it but missed  
"Damn the one time I miss!" Hana cried leaping out towards the crest, which was sent flying, by the foot of the dark general. Kura saw the Crest was going to fall into a small pond nearby.

"I won't let it fall!" he cried jumping he caught the crest smiling "yes" then the dark general swung down with a sword to slice Kura but Hana jumped to push him away. The blade still slashed a gash in Kura's arm.

"Damn it Kura" Hana said furiously "what is with all the boys acting so stupidly brave?" Kura held the wound with one hand but held his other out revealing the crest of Love.  
"Go. Kick that general's butt kay?" Hana shook her head.  
"Not yet. I have to clean this so it doesn't get infected" she reached into her pocket pulling out a small bottle of water "this might hurt a little" she rinsed the wound and then felt around for a bandage or something.  
"Hana…"  
"Damn nothing…okay next best thing" she grabbed the side of her skirt and tore till she had a makeshift bandage for him. Wrapping it around his arm she carefully tied it off.  
"Hana…"  
"Now, Joe has his bag back in the real world I imagine. He can fix you up properly right? I mean as long as you aren't bleeding too much, doesn't Joe have a fear of blood?"

Hana smiled at her handiwork not noticing the monster behind her and Falcronemon was too tired to even move. Kura gasped.  
"Hana! Run!" Hana turned holding her hands out in front of her to protect herself.

The monster's sword broke on impact with a purple energy, which subsided as quickly as it had come. Hana looked down at herself then remembered the crest.  
"Oh right! Falcronemon! Digivolve!"

" _The crest of Love!"_

" _Falcronemon Digivolve to…Garucarimon!"_

"Garucarimon?" Sora asked T.K nodded.  
"Makes sense. We had Metaltigreramon, Magnaperromon. Your Digimon is Garudamon so it makes sense that it would be named Garucarimon" Tai smiled  
"Yeah that does!" Ken and Izzy stewed over it then both came to the same realisation.  
"The Digimon's names are related to the crests!" They both shouted Davis smirked.  
"Jinx!" Ken frowned and rolled his eyes in his friend's direction.  
"That's not how Jinx works Davis"

"Oh really?" Kari nodded  
"Unfortunately not Davis"  
"But I thought if people talk at the same time-"  
"You have to be one of those people idiot!" Yolei yelled giving Davis a whack on the head causing Mimi to laugh.  
Garucarimon attacked the Dark General as fast as it could trying it's best to take on the general's strength.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unknown area/ 7:55pm)

Evan sat there staring at Kurimon as it ate up a chocolate bar, its favourite meal.  
"Kurimon…" he sighed remembering the past so fondly he looked down at his purple D-3 quietly and opened his drawer. Inside was a tag laying there with a purple crest in it.  
"Kuri! Kuri!" His grey Digimon cried he laughed,  
"Come on Kurimon our friends need our help" _especially if what Reah said about the Dark Digi charm is true._ He thought bitterly.

He held his Digivice to his Digimon.  
"Kurimon. Digivolve"

" _Kurimon Digivolve to…Haromon!"_

"Evan…" Haromon whispered "what? I'm in the real world?"  
"Haromon, I know we've had our differences but Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Kari and T.K need our help. Will you come with me. Back to the Digital world?" Haromon nodded.  
"Yes, I will. I'm…sorry, for…everything. I thought…you didn't trust me anymore…"  
"Heck no Haromon! No way would I ever forget you" Evan reached out into his drawer and pulled his tag out slipping it around his neck.  
"Hey? Is that your crest?"  
"Yes, yes it is. I…kept it after…you were deleted" he leaned down to show his partner "But, I won't use it wrong again. I swear."  
"I trust you Evan"

Evan held his Digivice to the computer.  
"It's been a whole long time" Evan paused glancing at his clothes that consisted of a grey top and dark blue-grey vest over top. As well has long green trousers and black shoes with a red 'x' on them.  
This was the same outfit he wore the first time he entered the Digital world.  
He knew he wouldn't remain in this outfit however.  
"Digiport Open!" he said while thinking of the Sector 12-004-BETA. Close to the group but not too close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-003-BETA/ 8:00pm)

Hana smirked as the Dark General backed away damaged by Garucarimon and the Crest of love.  
Shu stood up finally regained his energy and looked to Toshiro noticing the boy's confused expression.  
"Hiro? Something wrong"  
"I felt…something…" Shu blinked having been shocked by Toshiro's comment. He opened the map on his Digivice.  
"Where?" he asked Hiro looked over confused and traced a small circle over this sector and the neighbouring one.  
"There" Nodding Shu faced the direction of the sector.  
"So…you felt something in that direction" Shu paused feeling something odd too… " Was that…Toshiro did you feel a Digiport opening?"  
"Huh? M-Maybe…I don't…know"

"Well I do. I think there is another Digidestined in the Digital world now" Shu held his D-Myst up. Revealing a symbol like ying-yang but completely purple.  
"Another Digidestined? With another crest?" Toshiro asked  
"Yes, Ken!?" Ken walked over  
"What's wrong?"  
"Do you know anyone with this symbol crest?" Ken looked at it and blinked.  
"I…I don't…" he held his hand to his head as if trying to remember "I'm sure…I've seen it before…I think…I have…" Shu paused trying to think of why Ken couldn't remember then he remembered the power his sacred crest appeared to give him…  
It manage to draw T.K into his 'soul'. It also allowed him to see some sort of vision…so maybe…  
"Sacred crest energise" he said calmly surrounding himself with the red glow of Endurance and Determination.

"Huh? Shu?" Ken asked confused  
"Don't worry Ken, I think I've worked out how to find out who this Digidestined is"  
"Oh? Well, okay" Shu calmly touched Ken's shoulder with one thought in mind…

 _If my crest doesn't do this then I am going to look pretty stupid…_

An image flew through his head.

" _Listen Ichijouji! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" a boy cried. One with red hair and a grey cap. Ken responded in what looked to be some really fancy outfit, Shu could only assume that it was Ken while he was the Digimon emperor.  
"Of course I do! I'm bringing order to the Digital world!"  
"Order?!" The boy frowned reaching into his pocket pulling out a purple D-3 "Haromon! Digi armor energize!"_

Another image appeared.

" _Excuse me? Um…is Ken home?" the same boy asked at the Ichijouji apartment Ken was watching from the window.  
"Yes he is why?"  
"I would like to talk to him. I'm a friend"  
"Oh alright! Ken! You have a friend visiting" Ken came down in a casual jumper Minomon on his head. He looked down in the dumps.  
"Hello"  
"Hello" Ken frowned at the younger boy.  
"Why'd you come?"  
"I came to talk. Just like I said. Both Kurimon and I. First though, hello Minomon. Glad to see you're okay"_

" _Thank you, I am very good" it replied then the boy looked at Ken.  
"You're no longer the Digimon Emperor. Everyone may blame you for those actions however I believe you can be a good person and protect the Digiworld instead. Ken, I think you should try to atone yourself in the eyes of the other Digidestined…"  
"How could I even begin. They don't trust me" the boy turned and started to walk away.  
"Start with Davis. He seems to be the forgiving type"_

The final image appeared.

" _Gangaromon! Stop!" the boy cried "you're acting crazy! Calm down!"  
Ken noticed the building shaking.  
"We have to go!"  
"No Ichijouji! We have to help my partner!"  
"No! Listen to me! Haromon would not want you to die here! If the building collapses on you you'll die! Haromon is a Digimon he'll be reformatted eventually just like Wormmon!"  
"But Ken! He's my partner…" Ken placed his hand on the boy's shoulder sadly._

" _I know. And we'll make sure to keep checking primary village for him but we need to go. The others are waiting for us. Please. Come on Evan"_

Shu fell back slightly. Ken just blinked.  
"What's wrong?" he laughed "static get you?" yes those scenes happened in a few seconds.  
"Evan…" Shu whispered "his name the Digidestined is Evan" Ken's eyes widened.  
"Evan…that name Evan…Hi…Hi…Hita…chi…That name…"  
"Ken somehow this Evan from your past was forgotten and he has returned" Ken gasped he did remember Evan if only vaguely.  
"I need to tell Davis and the others!" Shu stopped him.  
"No. Ken, we need to find out why you were all made to forget him otherwise… from what I gathered his Digimon Haromon did something and caused a building to collapse I think Evan also had something to do with freeing you from the hold of your darkness" Ken shivered. His memories as the emperor still fresh in his mind even after a year.

An explosion undermined their conversation as the general was finally deleted.  
"Good job! Garucarimon! We won!" her Digimon de-Digivolved to Nighmon and collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Th-anks…Hana" Hana took the crest of Love and handed it back to Sora. Who was extremely happy.  
"Well done" Sora said excited.

Kura walked over to Hana.  
"Hey, you did a great job" Hana blushed slightly.  
"Uh, thanks Kura…" Joe stepped forward.  
"Something is wrong everyone. Why hasn't the next general appeared?"

" _I didn't realise you'd break the one at a time rule so badly"_ Waruiimon said _"I let the rescuing each other slide and the crests however calling another Digidestined to the fight? Well here's your punishment. I'm bringing out my next general now! And he'll be far stronger!"_ As he said this the next one came out a twisted crest of Reliability on its chest.

"Another Digidestined?" Davis asked "what is he babbling about?" Shu and Ken glanced at each other nervously.  
"No idea" Toshiro said calmly "But we should choose who faces this general" Riley stepped forward.  
"If you don't mind I'd like a shot!"  
"Go for it!" Riley stepped forward Dolphinomon following behind.

Toshiro gripped his Digi charm tight. Shu glanced over at him.  
"Toshiro, may I take a look at your Digi Charm please?" he asked holding his hand out. The new Digidestined frowned slightly…  
"U-Um sure" he replied handing to Shu.

Shu almost fell backwards he could sense incredible darkness coming from that charm.  
He passed it back slowly, regretting asking for it in the first place.  
If Phobiamon were right about one thing it was that Shu's darkness would never truly leave him, the energy that swirled through that Digi Charm reminded him of the dark world and stirred up thoughts he would rather push away.

"It's interesting" he said.  
Toshiro took it back calmly but knew Shu was reacting badly to his charm. He could see it in the boy's crimson eyes.  
"Um, yes." Shu stared at Toshiro with a determined glare.  
"Do not use that charm" he whispered "No matter what" Hiro blinked in shock.  
"Um, okay…" he turned away "I don't see why but alright…"

He walked away to sit down somewhere near Mimi and Matt who were calmly talking.  
 _I don't know why Shu is so against me using the charm._ Toshiro thought, then again he had his own doubts about the charm. Hiro stared down at his strangely shaped charm.  
He had a bad feeling about it. He didn't know why, it was just like he had a bad feeling about this whole sector. He did trust it and he didn't trust this charm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sector 12-004-BETA/ 8:15pm)

Evan stood on a tree right on the boarder of the sector.  
He could see everyone from a distance.  
"Hmm…" he recognised most of them.

He saw a boy with spikey brown hair and a blue headband on.  
The green uniform was slightly generic but the Metalgreymon at his side revealed it as, Taichi Kamiya.

Another boy with yellow, brown hair and a white hat. He had a green and yellow top on and Magnaangemon made it clear. Takeru Takaishi.

The girl he recognised as Hikari Kamiya. Her brown hair was pretty generic considering everyone else's hair colours but if you count Angewomon it was easy to tell.

The other brown spikey haired boy with goggles was clearly Davis Motomiya, it was already obvious but in case one was too thick Raidramon gave it away.

Nearby a boy with a laptop out made it quite obvious to Evan that he was looking at Koushiro Izumi.

Then he saw a girl with bright pink hair. He didn't even need to consider possibilities I mean it was clearly Mimi Tachikawa, which made the boy next to her Yamato Ishida.

Talking to a small boy with really short hair was a girl with long purple hair covered by a giant orange helmet.  
Easily recognisable as Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue.

The older boy with blue, black hair who was attending to a younger child was easily Joe Kido. I mean his reactions gave it away.

The girl nearby to him was Sora Takenouchi. The tennis outfit made it clear she had just come from her afterschool practice.

The he recognised another boy with blue, black hair as well. In a grey uniform with Stingmon by his side.  
"Ken Ichijouji" he whispered. But now Evan ignored the others focusing on the kids he didn't know.  
A girl with brown hair and goggles.  
"Must be the leader" he said calmly the girl Ken was talking to with brown hair up in a ponytail looking over to Joe there was a boy who looked very similar.

 _Twins cool._

There was a red haired girl sitting near Sora and a boy with short black hair fighting the Digimon.  
Two others were together, a boy with short brown hair and a strangely shaped stone in one hand and another with white hair, fairly long for a boy and glistening red eyes.  
Both had Digimon very reminiscent of dogs and both seemed unique in their own right.  
"Okay. Haromon, let's stay here if we get too close you never know what might happen"  
"Alright Evan" the Digidestined glanced at Ken again. He had atoned for his transgressions and he had stayed to the right path for a long time. Evan smiled slightly remembering their talk over a year ago…

" _Hey, Evan"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to ask. Can you promise me something?"  
"What exactly Ichijouji?"  
"I need you to promise that we'll stick together right?"  
"Why wouldn't we? We're Digidestined. We're family" Ken smiled warmly  
"Yes, but no matter what happens? Even if…"  
"You're afraid of relapsing into your Digimon Emperor Persona right?" Ken nodded sadly  
"Well you won't. I trust you and if you ever did for any reason I'll make sure I'm the one to bring you back"  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Yes, I do. Right Kurimon?"  
"Kuri! Kuri!"_

He watched the black haired boy fight as hard as he could with a giant blue Digimon.  
"He looks very reliable, like someone you can really count on" Evan commented, from the corner of his eye there was a grey glow…it appears he isn't the only one who thought so…

"Huh…they got them back. I hadn't realised" he said his hand fingering the trapezoidal object around his neck "Guess I'm not alone then." Evan turned and leapt down from the tree his Digimon still at rest on his shoulders. He turned back towards the group and decided he should go and keep a much closer eye on them.  
"Better get going"

Evan ran off in their direction. Aiming to keep his promise to Ken, no matter the costs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in forever, life has been…kind cruel to me but don't worry I plan to update more. Also…on Wattpad, I did start doing a re-write of Digimon Adventure 02 to match in with my alternate continuity so if you want to check that out it is here:**_

 _ **story/188876570-digimon-xero2-the-reversed-story**_


End file.
